Fates Rewritten
by Darth Cody
Summary: Sequel to Altered Destinies. The battles are fiercer, the danger is greater, and the stakes have never been higher. As the galaxy once again teeters on the brink of war, the Rebellion will face allies and enemies both new and old, and the fate of the Galaxy will be determined. I do not own Star Wars Rebels. Those rights go to Disney and Lucasfilms. All I own are my OC's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

 **A/N: ( _High Fives through text; insert whip cracking sound effect_ ) TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA, LADDIES! My name is Darth Cody and welcome to Fates Rewritten, the sequel to Altered Destinies. After the huge success of that story, in fact, while I was crafting it, I considered how it would continue. What's that? You don't know what happens? What the heck is wrong with you? Go read it right now and come back once you've read the whole thing. For those who were smart enough to read it, this story picks up two years after the end Altered Destinies. Do some simple math and you'll know what that means.**

 **As with Altered Destinies, be on the lookout for easter eggs and references to Star Wars and to other fandoms as well, (namely Overwatch, Steven Universe, etc.)**

* * *

To say the past two years had been eventful would be an understatement. His left pointer finger was slightly swollen; he'd allowed the scar to form as a reminder of the burning hatred he harbored for the brat responsible for it. His other arm also served to fuel his anger, as it was now mechanical. Of course, he also carried with him a new lightsaber, to replace the one he'd lost. Again, he enjoyed the reminders of the half-Togrutan brat. It empowered him, it motivated him, and it fueled him.

Which brought him back to the present. After the chaos on Scarif, he'd been tasked with hunting down the ones who carried the schematics for the Death Star. Needless to say, he was not taking any chances. He had suspected for the longest time that the princess of Alderaan had ties to the rebellion. Now he could pick up the pieces of his greatest fall.

As he boarded the ship belonging to Leia Organa, he was approached by a stormtrooper. Said trooper saluted and said, "Sir, we have the princess in custody."

"Excellent." He replied. The troopers led him to the corridor where the princess was being kept. As he and his entourage approached, she snapped against her cuffs, trying to defend her position. She seemed calmer as he approached, although he could still sense her anger. He enjoyed it.

"Ahh, Princess Leia Organa," the warrior said. "What an honor to finally make your acquaintance."

"I can't say the same." She retorted in frustration. "Call off your men, whoever you are. This is..."

"Oh, my apologies, Your Highness," he interrupted, with perhaps a slightly condescending tone in his voice. "You may refer to me as the Stalker."

Scrunching her face, Leia bit back a snide remark, and repeated, "As I was saying, call off your men, Stalker. This is a diplomatic mission, and I..."

The calm and almost pleasant air about him disappeared, and he cut her off again. "Diplomatic Mission, you say? Explain to me how you are being a diplomat and not a traitor?" She didn't respond right away, and he continued. "I know this ship was present at the recent battle of Scarif. Why were you there? Surely, it was not a 'diplomatic mission'."

She refused to answer. Stalker sighed in resignation. "Very well. You choose to remain silent. So be it." He turned to the troopers holding her and said, "Get her aboard my ship, and get her to the detention cells. Maximum security." As the troopers led the Princess away, Stalker turned back to his guards and said, "And you. I want every corner of this ship searched. Bring anything of importance. Droid, data-chip, anything. I want this ship thoroughly searched. I'm sure I need not remind you what will happen should you miss anything." Without another word, the soldiers set to work.

* * *

The heat was simply dreadful to his circuits. He couldn't imagine ever willingly setting foot on this planet. His small companion would agree. "Never in all my existence would I ever see need to come here." He complained. "Of all the planets we could have been stranded on, why did we have to end up here?"

His little friend beeped and chirped a reply. The tall, gold-plated protocol droid tilted his head in confusion. "We have to find someone?" C-3P0 translated. "Now don't be ridiculous, Artoo. Who would possibly want to live in this unforgiving wasteland?"

Rather than find an answer to the question, R2-D2 simply explained that he was going to find their friend with or without 3P0. The protocol droid simply threw his hands in the air in surrender, as he hobbled off after his companion. "Oh, all right, Artoo. I'll go with you to find whoever would be out here." R2 chirped something to Threepio, who replied, "Well, yes, I suppose we are slightly better off out here than in the hands of the Empire. Oh, I do hope the princess is safe. I can't begin to consider what could be happening to her right now."

 **A/N: Okay, not a very long chapter. But honestly, I don't think it needs to be terribly long to get the story started. So yes, the Stalker survived when Thrawn's ship crash landed on Lothal, and hasn't changed much since then. If anything, he's only gotten worse. I'll elaborate on what he's been up in the interim of the two stories.**

 **Note, Even though this is the Follow-up story to Altered Destinies, I feel that there are a ton of important plot points in the main canon of the OT that really don't deserve to be cut out completely, like Leia being captured, while R2 and 3P0 wind up on Tatooine. What worries me is that, since my memories of exact details in the movies are poor, I'm going to end up skipping some key moments because of the fact that they are only slightly changed, and that nearly anyone reading already knows what happens in those scenes in the Movies.**

 **A good example of this in Altered Destinies is that I didn't include modified variants of the episodes from Rebels, making it look like they still happened exactly like they do in the show. I hope that you loyal viewers can help me get some details right. (Though I already know a few key scenes that I'm going to get right.)**

 **Also, if anyone has a Deviantart account, be on the lookout for Randomixx8991 (that's me.) I'll be looking for talented artists who could have art work that could serve as the cover art for this story (pending the artists approval, of course.)**

 **Next chapter, we turn back to the Rebels on Yavin, while R2 and 3P0 meet some familiar faces, and more.**

 **Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **Ps, if you didn't catch the very obvious reference at the beginning of this chapter, something's very, very wrong with you.**


	2. Visions

**Disclaimer: See the Summary.**

 **A/N: Hello everybody. My name is Darth Cody and welcome back to Fates Rewritten. As you can tell, I'm back with the next chapter.**

 **Before I begin, I just want to clarify something. I've been worried that I'm taking away from my stories by bogging them down with references, especially to fandoms besides Star Wars. I may just be getting paranoid, but I'm worried that I took away the enjoyment of Altered Destinies by loading it full of easter eggs. I'm also worried that the same thing might happen in this story as well. I could be wrong, though.**

 **Anyway, let's continue with the Story.**

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, panting as she checked to make sure she was still breathing. She calmed down enough once she knew she was awake. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep. So, she decided to take a walk.

As she padded across the grounds, the night shift continued around her. The Rebellion's numbers had grown to the point where there was around the clock security. That way, no matter when the Empire decided to come knocking at their door, the Rebellion would be ready and able to fight back. Practically nothing would be able to catch them off guard...except the ever looming threat of the Death Star. As Mina sat down outside one of the temples, she observed the maintenance crews as they carried out their routine duties.

Much had transpired in the two years since her capture and subsequent escape from Lothal. Other former imperials had defected, including Colonel Yularen. He had heard about Agent Kallus' defection, and about Anakin Skywalker's redemption. Needless to say, it had taken some time for him to be truly welcomed into the Rebellion.

The rebels had suffered some pretty worrisome losses on Scarif. Captain Andor and his "teammate", Jyn Erso, had taken it particularly hard, as their entire team had been brought down. Had it not been for the quick intervention of the Ghost Crew, they too would have perished.

Myrcella's upbringing didn't seem to be terribly impacted by the fact that she was growing up in a rebel base. She was nearly two-and-a-half, and she was already toddling around, having learned a few words. As for her potential in the Force, Mina was uncertain. Mercy, as some called her, was still very young. Already, though, some of the Jedi masters were wondering what would become of her when she grew up. Needless to say, Aunt Padmé remained hopeful that the coming war against the Empire would end before Mercy would have to be pulled into the fight.

Eris was doing well. To Mina's knowledge, she had recently been Knighted following her actions on Kuat, several months ago. She still felt small traces of the Dark Side within her, but with help from Ventress, Barriss, and of course, Uncle Anakin, she was able to integrate that inner darkness without giving it room to consume her.

On the subject of her Uncle, Mina remembered how he had gone to receive new cybernetics. With time, however, Shisuta and Barriss had eventually succeeded in restoring his organic limbs. Ironically, they restored all but his right arm. Mina chuckled as she recalled when Anakin first started walking on organic legs again. She remembered how he'd almost collapsed, unaccustomed to his organic limbs.

Her thoughts then drifted back to the Death Star. According to Hera, the schematics for the super weapon had successfully made it into safe hands. What had the young Jedi worried was that the Empire was going to tear the Galaxy apart trying to retrieve those plans. On top of that, in the wake of what had happened on Jedha, and on Scarif, it was clear that time was running out.

Which brought her back to her nightmare. So far, all the rebellion had witnessed from the super weapon was its ability to destroy whole continents. According to Uncle Anakin, the blasted thing had the firepower to completely erase entire planets from existence. And if what Mina's dreams suggested was reliable, a real life demonstration of that power was imminent.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she sensed her mother approaching. "Hey, Mina," Ahsoka greeted. "Is everything okay?"

"Morning, Mom." Mina replied. "And, no. Everything isn't okay. I had a vision just now. About the Death Star."

"We've managed to get the schematics into safe hands," Ahsoka assured. "Soon, we'll know how to destroy it."

"But will that happen in time?" Mina asked. Ahsoka was confused. "In my dream," Mina explained. "The Death Star destroys Alderaan. Millions of people will die, including Senator Organa."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She cupped her daughter's face with her hands, using the Force to see into Mina's troubled mind, like she used to when Mina was a kid. She saw the vision of the Death Star's super laser firing on Alderaan, reducing it to an asteroid field of planetary fragments. And from what it seemed, this seemed to be just days away from happening.

Ahsoka turned to Mina and said, "It would seem that we need to warn everyone."

"But how?" Mina asked. "I don't think Senator Organa would want to abandon his people just to survive."

"Regardless," Ahsoka suggested. "We can at least arm them with knowledge and prepare them for the possible strike. Did you see why the Empire would decide to attack them?"

Mina thought for a moment. "I can't tell. But for some reason, I feel like the time to strike against the Death Star isn't upon us yet. I feel like something else needs to happen first. Something out of our hands."

Ahsoka wrapped Mina in a comforting embrace. "Well, let's get you back to bed, Mina. In the morning, we'll try to contact Senator Organa and warn him about the coming threat."

* * *

They had been going on for hours. Threepio was grateful he still had enough power to keep going. "Oh, I do hope we find whomever you believe we're looking for, Artoo." He complained. R2 beeped that they were close to where they needed to be. "Oh, that will be fine," Threepio said, with what could only be classified as relief in his voice. "I have never seen such an uncivilized planet in all my years, and I hope we never have to see it again once we leave."

R2 beeped something, which gave the protocol droid pause. "What do you mean, you have memories of this place? Don't be absurd, Artoo. We've never set down on this planet before."

R2-D2 merely beeped softly again, accepting the situation. For now, the little astromech would retain the satisfaction of remembering that this miserable sand ball was where the two of them had first met, a long time ago.

As they approached the shack, Threepio looked around nervously. "Are you positive that the ones who can help us are here. This hardly seems like the sort of place for anyone to call home." He nervously glanced out into the deserts, barely seeing the large shapes of a Tusken Raider convoy on the horizon. "No one civilized, anyway."

The protocol droid's nervous complaints only satisfied Artoo's systems. It reminded the little droid of old times, back when they were loyal friends of the Republic. Of course, he also understood why it was that Threepio's memory had been reset: To preserve security.

"R2-D2, you cannot just enter strange homes without permission." C-3P0 called, as R2 entered the house. He retorted that it was either bend manners or be captured by savages. Threepio glanced out into the deserts, and suddenly, he felt willing to make an exception.

"Perhaps it is rather preferable that we stay here for now." The protocol droid mused. "At least we are out of that dreadful sand."

Artoo suddenly beeped something. "A speeder, coming this way?" Threepio translated. R2 beeped something back. "You mean they are harmless? How can you tell?"

Before Artoo could finish explaining, two figures entered the home. "Hello there," greeted one of them. He was an old man with graying white hair and a beard. He wore simple robes, and his voice suggested he was in fact friendly. The young boy coming up behind him also seemed harmless.

"Oh, pardon me." Threepio apologized. "My friend and I were simply hoping to find some rest from the truly dreadful conditions outside. My name is C-3P0, human-cyborg relations. And this is R2-D2." The astromech beeped a friendly greeting.

"Greetings." Replied the old man. "And welcome. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Padawan, Luke Skywalker."

At the mentioning of the name Skywalker, Artoo started beeping again. "What is it, Artoo?" asked his companion. "You mean you've been carrying a message for him?"

Artoo beeped again, and began to play the message. Luke recognized the figure as his sister, Leia.

 _"This message is meant for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have been captured by the Empire, and it is imperative that the data files within R2-D2's systems is brought to the rebel base immediately. Warn the rebellion that I have been captured. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

As the message ended, Threepio shifted nervously. "Oh, dear." He said.

Luke thought over what he had heard. He hadn't learned about his true family until two years ago. Since that time, he and Obi-Wan had been laying low on Tatooine. But now his sister needed help. It was about time to finally meet her in person.

"We need to save her." He concluded, though he hesitated to leave.

"I agree, Luke," Obi-Wan replied. "But we must take care. We must get the information this little droid carries to Alderaan, and to the rebels. Perhaps while we're gone, we will see the others again."

Luke considered his teacher's words. He was hoping to see his parents again, as well as his friends, Ezra, Kuron, Mina, and Shisuta. It would be nice to see them all again.

Obi-Wan turned to leave, beckoning the two droids to follow. Luke ran over to him and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Mos Eisley," Obi-wan replied. "We need to find a ship to Alderaan."

* * *

He had long known about the intentions behind the Death Star. It was a bold project, to say the least. Of course, the rebels likely knew about it long before they got their hands on it's schematics. And on top of that, with the recent attacks against Jedha and Scarif, it was likely they knew that they no longer held even the illusion of the winning edge.

As he tossed the Princess into her holding cell, he smirked. She glared at him as if trying to intimidate him. It was so weak, it was adorable. "I hope this cell is up to your standards, your Highness." He growled sarcastically.

"Just what are you after, anyway?" She asked.

"Simple." He replied. "I'm after my revenge. There are those among the rebels whom I particularly wish to destroy." Somehow, the scar on his finger and his cybernetic arm caught Leia's attention. "And I know you hid the schematics for this station in one of your droids. I also know that they somehow landed on Tatooine. I've already dealt with dispatching troops to find them and retrieve the plans." He stepped closer, forcing her downwards. She was forced into a kneeling position, as he extended his hand towards her head. "All I need from you..." he continued. "Is the location of the Rebel base."

"I'm not telling you anything," Leia snapped.

Stalker smirked beneath his mask. She reminded him so much of someone else. Though, the way she resisted him was much different from how the Princess was resisting him. Whereas she had pestered him with her childish antics, Princess Leia was practically scolding him.

"I am aware of that, your Highness." Stalker replied. "Fortunately, you need not say a word." He extended his hand to her head, using the Force to probe her mind. He came up empty. Confused, he pushed harder, yet still nothing. The farther he went into her mind, the emptier it became.

It felt as if he was being directed out of her mind no matter how hard he tried. Normally, he would have stopped trying to invade her mind, out of concern that she would destroy her own brain from trying to resist. But curiosity took hold, making him want to know why she seemed unreachable.

From beneath his mask, he glared at her, and she glared back. The look in her eyes made it very clear to him that she would not back down. Suddenly, with a sudden wave of determination, she completely hurled him out of her mind. He staggered back, physically unprepared for this turn of events.

That fierce determination in her eyes was almost burning into him. He briefly wished he'd take off his mask to stare her down. But then he realized he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd rattled him. Without a word, he turned around and stormed out of the cell.

"No one is to enter or exit that cell without my permission," He snapped to the troopers standing guard. He needed time to think about what he'd just been through. Unlike two years ago, she was unfamiliar with his abilities. Yet, something about her struck the Darksider as odd. As he marched towards his quarters, a single thought ran through his mind: _No matter what I learn about her, The Emperor will NEVER find out._

 **A/N: And that's that. I'm starting to worry, though. I'm structuring this story off of the Original Trilogy, and as a result, I feel like I won't have quite as much creative freedom with some of the chapters in this story as I did with Altered Destinies. Though, obviously, I'll do what I can.**

 **Also, The idea that Myrcella's nickname is Mercy was not initially meant as an Overwatch reference. Rather, I'd like to think it stemmed from either being a decent shortening of Myrcella, or the idea that her life was saved through an act of mercy. So it sort of has a double meaning.**

 **Next Chapter, Bail Organa makes a decisive move, and two more familiar faces resurface. (And an age-old debate is finally brought to an end.)**

 **Until then, Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out, and May the Force be with you. Always.**


	3. Warnings and Smugglers

**Disclaimer: See Summary**

 **A/N: Greetings, Exalted ones. My name is Darth Cody (Activates lightsaber to show to the readers.) Welcome back to Fates Rewritten.  
** **To SWHF (StarWarsHobbitFics), in a way, he has. In future chapters, I'll try to elaborate what happened to him after the incident at the end of Altered Destinies. For now, know that Palpatine is convinced that Thrawn died in the crash, and has no idea that Stalker killed him.  
** **To Aggiefan15, I suppose that it was pretty obvious what I was going with.  
** **I was behind on sleep while writing chapter 2, so my creative juices were low. Hopefully, that won't be a problem in future chapters.**

* * *

 _"I understand,"_ sighed Bail Organa over the comlink. _"So the Empire is planning to use the Death Star's super laser against my planet."_

"What should we do?" Padmé asked, concerned.

 _"I will begin evacuating my people as soon as possible."_ Bail replied. _"Is there a set location for us to go?"_

"Perhaps just try not to lead the Empire on that you know what they plan to do." Ahsoka suggested. "Once you're sure they aren't following you, come here to the rebel base."

 _"I will."_ Bail nodded. _"But I still would like to understand something."_ He turned to Mina and asked, _"Do you know why the Empire is targeting Alderaan, young one?"_

Mina thought for a moment. "I think I remember Tarkin demanding that Leia reveal the Rebel base to him. She refuses to tell him and he threatens to destroy Alderaan. She tells him it's located on Dantooine, and then..." She pauses for a moment to get herself together again. "...Then he orders to destroy Alderaan anyway."

The gathered rebels begin murmuring amongst each other. _"Then I must leave as soon as possible."_ Bail replied. _"May the Force be with us all."_ The transmission ended.

Suddenly, Anakin stepped forward and exclaimed "That sleemo Tarkin has my daughter prisoner?! We have to save her!"

Mina turned to him and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Uncle Anakin."

Anakin turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"We don't have to save her." She said plainly. Anakin stroked his chin, confused. Ahsoka struggled to hide a smirk, thinking about how Anakin was becoming more like Obi-Wan, in that he was stroking his developing beard thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know why," Mina replied. "But somehow, I can sense that things are being set in motion for someone else to rescue her."

* * *

As the land speeder approached the small town of Mos Eisley, if it could even be considered a town, Obi-Wan turned to Luke and said, "You'll never find a more retched hive of scum and villainy. We must exercise caution from this point forward."

The speeder floated through the streets, and Luke took the time to look around at the variety of life forms milling about around them. An Elderly Toydarian in the process of selling some droid parts to an Ithorian. A Trandoshan, a Weequay, and a Rodian with a pretty Twi'lek consort were playing some kind of card game. Apparently, the Rodian just won, as the Trandoshan slammed his cards down on the table and the Rodian collected everyone's bets.

The Speeder came to a stop as they were approached by a group of Stormtroopers. "Identification, please." One of them ordered.

Obi-Wan waved his hand at the trooper and said, "You do not need to see our Identification.

"...I do not need to see your identification." The trooper repeated.

With another wave, Obi-Wan said, "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." The trooper repeated.

"You will allow us to be on our way." Obi-Wan said.

The Stormtrooper repeated. "We will allow you to be on your way. Move along." The Stormtroopers moved away to allow the Speeder to move on.

"What was that, Master?" Luke asked.

"That, my boy, was a Jedi Mind Trick," Obi-Wan answered. "Very useful against the weak-minded."

They entered the cantina, and Obi-Wan turned to Luke. "Keep a low profile, Luke." He said. "I'm going to find someone who can help us with finding a ship."

Luke couldn't help but feel like there were unfamiliar pairs of eyes watching them. He scanned the area, observing the patrons, but none of them seemed to be the source of the strange feeling.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan came back, accompanied by a Wookie. "Luke," Obi-Wan said, catching Luke's attention. "This Wookie, Chewbacca, has offered to help us. What's wrong?"

"I can't help but think someone is watching us." Luke said quietly.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Yes," He said. "I feel it as well. Perhaps we should go."

* * *

He looked around, looking for his friend. Where did that furry mountain sneak off to this time?, He wondered. They had to go soon, and that Wookie was wandering off again. He stood up, hoping to look for that Wookie, when a familiar voice caught his attention.

 _ **"Going somewhere, Solo?"**_

Han found the barrel of a pistol pointed at his chest. Han frowned when he made eye contact with the Bounty Hunter holding it.

"Yes, Greedo," Han replied. "As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money." He backed up and sat down at his booth again.

 _ **"It's too late."**_ Greedo said. _**"You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you..."**_ He chuckled to himself, as Han raised an eyebrow. _**"I'm lucky I found you first."**_

"Yeah, but this time, I got the money." Han lied.

 ** _"If you give it to me, I might forgive you."_** Greedo responded.

Han took a breath. "I don't have it with me," he said, as his hand lowered to his holster. "Tell Jabba-"

 _ **"Jabba's through with you."**_ Greedo interrupted, unaware that Han had just clicked off the safety of his own pistol. _**"He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."**_

"Even I get boarded sometimes," Han retorted, easing his pistol out of its holster. "You think I had a choice?"

 _ **"You can tell that to Jabba."**_ Greedo snapped. **_"He may only take your ship."_**

Han smirked. "Over my dead body." He said.

 **"That's the idea."** Greedo replied. _**"I've been looking forward to this for a long time."**_

With his trademark sass, Han said, "Yes. I bet you have."

A single shot rang out. The music stopped, and patrons turned to the source of the noise. Greedo, whose hand had only just managed to reach his blaster, slumped forward onto the table. A single shot wound was in his chest. Han Solo holstered his blaster as the music picked back up. Only the bartender seemed bothered by the incident. "Another body to clean up." He grumbled. "The fifth one in three days."

Han smirked again. He cast one last look at the remains of the bounty hunter before standing up. As he turned to leave, he saw Chewbacca approaching him with two unfamiliar beings.

"Chewie, where have you been?" Han asked.

The Wookie grumbled something, and the old man spoke up. "Hello there. I am Ben Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Luke Skywalker."

Han frowned, as he sat down at a different booth. "Han Solo." He introduced himself. "I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan System."

"Yes, indeed," The old man replied. "If it's a fast ship."

Han raised an eyebrow. "Fast ship?" he repeated, slightly offended. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Should I have?" he asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Han answered. Obi-Wan didn't say anything. "I've outrun Imperial Starships." Han added. "She's fast enough for ya, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers," Obi-Wan answered. "Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

Han smiled, though he seemed to be poking fun at Obi-Wan. "What is it," he asked. "Some kinda local trouble?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

Han sat back. "Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" He asked. "And it's gonna cost you something extra."

Obi-Wan looked at him but said nothing.

"Ten thousand," Han said. "All in advance."

Luke's eyes widened. "Ten thousand?" he asked incredulously. "We could buy our own ship for that."

Obi-Wan looked from Luke to Han. "But who's gonna fly it?" Han asked. "You?"

"You bet I could," Luke replied. "I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to sit here and listen to this." He slowly stood up.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment before turning to Han. "We can pay you two thousand now." He said. "And fifteen, when we reach Alderaan."

Han looked at the old man, mildly surprised. "Seventeen?" He asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling a little.

Han smirked. "Okay, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Obi-Wan repeated. He stood up, and Luke followed. As they left, Han turned to Chewbacca.

"Seventeen thousand," He said. "Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck." He stood up. "Go back to the ship and get her ready."

Chewie growled in affirmation as he stood up and headed out to the ship.

Outside, Obi-Wan pulled up his hood as they left the Cantina. "We're going to have to sell your speeder." He said, as they saw R2 and 3P0 waiting for them.

"That's okay." Luke replied. "I'm never coming back to this planet again."

* * *

It had been such a busy day. He'd mulled over his drink. Occasionally, some random patron would pass him by, with some pointless complaint. He'd very quickly shut them up with an evil glare. Then he heard the blaster shot go off at the other end of the bar, and sensed death through the Force.

That's when the Force also alerted him to the old man, who was speaking to a smuggler. He couldn't catch what they were saying, nor did he really care. Thought the second force signature he sensed peaked his curiosity. He remembered feeling it, once before. So the old man has a new apprentice, he thought.

He'd briefly considered leaving the cantina, and waiting outside to ambush the old man. He only abandoned the idea when he took the number of Stormtroopers into account. It would've been too risky trying to confront Kenobi now. What he didn't understand was why there were so many Imperial troops in this backwater wasteland of a planet in the first place.

He figured it didn't matter. He would have to wait a bit longer to make his move. Not that it bothered him, of course. What frustrated him was that he just didn't know where they were apparently going. All he knew was that they had needed a ship. Regardless, as he put down his empty glass, Maul stood and snuck out of the Cantina, already forming a new plan.

 **A/N: And that's chapter 3 for you. I had to go to YouTube to learn the lines for the Greedo scene and Obi-Wan's discussion with Han Solo.**

 **Before you say anything, yes I am aware that parsecs are units of distance, not time. But I had to use that line in this** **chapter. And as you can tell, I'm also smart enough to know that Han clearly shot first.**

 **By the way, italicized dialogue means the speaker is on the other end of a com link. Dialogue that is italicized and in bold is spoken in a language other than basic.**

 **Next chapter, Tarkin interrogates Leia, and the Millennium Falcon makes its journey to Alderaan.**

 **Until then, please R &R, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out, and May the Force Be with you. Always.**


	4. Peace Is Lost

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: WHAT UP! IT'S DARTH CODY. AND WELCOME BACK TO FATES REWRITTEN!**

 **To Hawk: I understand your concern. I was worried Fates Rewritten wouldn't end up being as good as Altered Destinies. And I'll admit, it seems off to a lackluster start. But hopefully I can fix that in future chapters. Maybe you could offer some suggestions. Sorry if this story is disappointing you.**

 **Also, warning: This chapter may include some language (because I'm paranoid).**

* * *

He couldn't understand. Lesser men would have been driven mad under the pressure of his mind probes. Yet she had stared him down and not only shut him out, but turned his own technique against him. Even when he'd returned with an Imperial interrogator droid, she stood firm. How was it possible?

He had a theory as to why she was so capable of defending against his mind probe, but he couldn't quite test it just yet. And he certainly wasn't going to tell the Emperor anytime soon.

"What is your opinion on the matter, Stalker?" Tarkin asked, bringing the Dark Sider from his thoughts.

The Stalker glared at Tarkin. "Forgive me, Grand Moff," He said. "I was just thinking about the Princess, and of how stubborn she seems to be."

"If this concerns her unwillingness to cooperate, then you need not expend any more energy." Tarkin replied. "I have a plan to get her to talk."

"A plan?" Stalker repeated, intrigued. "And what has the Emperor said of this idea of yours?"

"He has already given his approval of the plan." Tarkin assured.

One of the other admirals present said, "I suppose Grand Admiral Thrawn would have already succeeded in getting the location of the Rebel's base from her by now." Stalker shifted slightly, but gave nothing away.

A second officer turned to Stalker and asked, "Which makes me wonder. If you were on board his Star Destroyer when it crashed on Lothal, why didn't you attempt to save him?"

With a level tone of voice, Stalker replied, "Because I was too far away from his office, and I did not have enough time to reach him before the ship crashed."

The officer was not finished yet. "Then how is it that you survived and he didn't?"

"Because unlike me, Thrawn did not have use of the Force." Stalker replied calmly.

The officer stood up. "We can't seriously be taking the word of some masked creature to heart." He complained.

"Do you have a problem with the way I run things, Officer?" Stalker asked.

Ignoring him, the Officer in question continued. "Why exactly are we listening to this creature. I'm not sure about the rest of you, but his nonsense about _'The Force'_ is making me incredibly uncomfortable. Surely we should not be relying on the outdated beliefs of some dead religion to-"

He was cut off suddenly when he started choking. He was lifted into the air as he continued to struggle for breath.

All eyes turned to the Stalker, who with one hand was lifting the officer into the air, and with the other, was removing his mask. His pale face was riddled with scars, and his crimson eyes flared. With a twist of his outstretched hand, a sickening crunch filled the room. The officer went limp as his body was released.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Tarkin asked.

Taking a deep breath, Stalker growled, "His lack of faith in my abilities was making _me_ incredibly uncomfortable." He then turned to the remaining officials and said, "Let this be a lesson for everyone. You may question my motives, my tactics or my authority if you so desire," He gritted his teeth, as his anger started rising. "But should you ever question my ability to accomplish what must be done, or suggest that I am not worthy of my position, I will make your lives a _living hell_. Understand?" The officers, minus Tarkin, all nodded nervously.

"Good." Stalker said, as he placed his mask back on. "Now, Tarkin. I believe we have a princess to interrogate."

* * *

She woke up to find that the door to her cell was open. And a familiar face (or rather, mask) was glaring at her. "Get up, your Highness." He commanded.

She stood up and glared at him. "If you think I'm changing my mind about telling you anything, you're wrong. You'll never get me to tell you where the Rebels are."

"I know." He replied, surprising her. "But I also know someone who will." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. She reluctantly followed, struggling to keep up as he marched through the corridors. Eventually, she found out who he had been referring to.

"Grand Moff Tarkin." She said, in her most official voice. "I thought I caught your foul stench when I was brought here." Beneath his mask, Stalker smirked; he never held Tarkin in very high regard himself.

"My dear," Tarkin said, ignoring her comment. "You don't know how honored I am to be in your presence."

Leia rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I can't say the same. Now, why am I here?"

"I believe you should know already." Tarkin replied, smiling.

Leia looked past him to see her planet, Alderaan. A sense of dread began to wash over her.

"You see," Tarkin said. "Your failure to cooperate has led to this. You now hold the fate of your planet in your hands. I would highly recommend you consider your next move...very carefully, Princess."

Leia took a breath.

"We shouldn't bother giving her a choice, Governor," Stalker said. "We've given her enough chances to cooperate, and she refused. I see no reason to give her any more."

Tarkin grinned. Leia felt uneasy. "No!" She shouted. "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no-"

"Silence!" Tarkin snapped, walking closer to her. "The Stalker is correct. You have had enough chances to reveal the location of the Rebel base. Now you must choose. If you do not wish for Alderaan to be the target, tell me where the Rebel base is."

Leia bit her lip. She'd backed up right into the Stalker. Tarkin was staring her down. She said nothing for a few minutes.

"Very well," Tarkin said. He turned away from her. "Prepare to fire."

She lurched forward, as if to try and strike at Tarkin, only to find her arms locked tightly in the Stalker's grip. "Wait." She said. Tarkin half-turned, raising an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath. "Dantooine...They are on Dantooine." She looked to the floor.

Tarkin smiled. "There." He said, turning to the Stalker. "You see, Stalker. She _does_ see reason." He turned to the Princess. "Thank you for your cooperation, my dear."

Leia eased her mind a pinch. However, Tarkin wasn't finished. "Continue the process and you may fire when ready." He ordered.

"What?!" Leia interjected.

Tarkin calmly turned to her. "You see, Dantooine is far too remote for an accurate demonstration of this station's power." He explained. "But do not worry, we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Leia shook, trying to break free from the Stalker's iron grip. She could only watch with horror as a beam of green light fired at Alderaan, reducing it to oblivion.

* * *

As the _Millennium Falcon_ continued through hyperspace, Obi-Wan Kenobi shuddered. He felt his legs grow weak and he sat down. "What was that?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan said, fearfully. "As if millions of voices cried out in terror...only to be suddenly silenced."

In spite of not being force-sensitive himself, Chewbacca growled nervously, and R2-D2 uttered a fearful beep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Yavin IV, Mercy suddenly awoke from her nap, crying. Anakin Skywalker, along with every other Jedi on the planet, suddenly shuddered as a wave of death echoed through the Force.

"So it has come to pass," Kanan said. Mina looked around, as the rebels began to murmur amongst themselves. She rushed though the crowds to one of the communication hubs. Frantically, she attempted to reach someone.

A few minutes later, someone responded. _"Hello, Mina."_ Came the relieved sounding voice of Bail Organa. Mina, equally relieved, fell back into the chair and nearly passed out from stress.

"Oh, thank the Force and all that is good, you're alive." She breathed.

 _"Yes."_ Bail responded. _"Thanks to your warning, several large ships full of citizens have successfully evacuated the planet, with no sign of the Empire knowing."_

"How many survivors, besides yourself and your wife?" Mina asked, regaining her composure.

 _"Close to ten thousand."_ Bail replied. Mina sighed again.

"If only we could have known sooner," she said. "I'm sorry, for your people, Senator."

Bail's soft smile faded, as he too acknowledged the millions who had failed to escape. _"All is not lost, young one."_ He said. _"I will contact your mother to discuss a rendezvous point where we can meet. May the Force be with you."_

She nodded as the transmission ended. She turned to see her mother standing there. Mina felt the tears in her eyes as she ran up to hug Ahsoka.

"It's okay, Mina," Ahsoka assured her, holding her close. "You made a difference. If it hadn't been for you, no one would have survived."

Mina sniffled. "But I feel bad about all those innocent people who didn't escape in time."

Ahsoka placed her hands on Mina's shoulders. "That's what the Empire does. Targets the innocent. We need to be strong, now. No doubt the Empire is going to find out where we are, and we need to be ready."

Mina wiped the tears from her eyes as she offered a smile. "I'll try to stay strong, Mom. For the survivors."

Captain Rex entered the room. "General Tano, Commander." He said. "Senator Mothma is holding a meeting to discuss battle plans, and she requests your presence."

Ahsoka turned to her old friend and said, "Alright. Let's see what she has to say."

 **A/N: There you have it. The next chapter in the story. I know it probably isn't much, but bear with me. Once the Death Star is blown up, hopefully my creative freedom will return. I plan to include action scenes that take place after ANH but before TESB.**

 **Next chapter, the Millennium Falcon arrives on the Death Star, and Stalker contacts an unexpected ally.**

 **Until then, Please R &R, please favorite and follow if you liked it, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	5. Rescue and Revelations

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Hey Bobbleheads. Darth Cody here. Welcome back to Fates Rewritten. I know I haven't been as frequent with updates for this story. The thing is, I need to put my school work first. On top of that, I feel like I'm having a creativity crisis. Of course, my good friend and loyal reader Hawk gave me a good idea in one of his reviews. Thing is, I won't be able to use that idea for another few chapters.**

 **Anyways, this chapter, the _Millennium Falcon_ arrives aboard the Death Star, Stalker meets with an unexpected ally, and Luke officially meets his sister. Be watchful for easter eggs, as usual.**

* * *

Shortly after escorting her back to her cell, Stalker was approached by a stormtrooper. "What is it, soldier?" He asked.

"Sir," replied the trooper. "An unidentified freighter has been found in one of the hangars."

"Bring me there at once." Stalker commanded.

As the Stalker arrived, he took in the sight of the freighter. Very obviously, it was Correlian in design. The cockpit was situated on one side. Stalker found it interesting how the Correllians seemed to favor asymmetrical designs for their ships. There was only one ship, however, that the Stalker could think of that broke that rule. Then again, that ship used a repurposed Separatist shuttle.

Coming back out of his thoughts, Stalker ordered a few soldiers to search the ship for passengers. A few minutes later, the Stormtroopers returned, stating that no one was onboard.

 _Strange,_ Stalker thought. _This ship somehow managed to jump through hyperspace to come here. Someone must be on board._ Reaching out with the Force, he sought to find out who was hiding on the ship. Something caught his attention.

"I feel a presence," He muttered. "One I haven't felt since..." He turned and started walking away.

* * *

Han and Luke stepped out of the ship some time later. Each of them was wearing the armor of the Stormtroopers that had searched the ship. Obi-Wan followed them, and Chewbacca and the droids came next.

"I will disable the tractor beam," Obi-Wan said. "You focus on finding the princess."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Master?" Luke asked, from beneath his helmet.

"Don't worry about me," Obi-Wan replied, with a soft smile. "I've been through far worse than this." He turned and headed off.

"Wait," Luke shouted. Obi-Wan turned around. Luke took off his helmet for a second. "May the Force be with you." he said.

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. "And with you as well, my Padawan."

* * *

"So it would seem the princess lied to us about the rebel base." Stalker growled.

"Naturally," Tarkin replied. The two of them were alone in the conference room, discussing the princess' trickery. "Even with the fate of her planet at stake, she would not have willingly told us the truth."

"So you knew that she was lying." Stalker concluded.

"Indeed I did." Tarkin said. "I also know why it is that you survived while Grand Admiral Thrawn did not." He turned with a suspicious glare directed at Stalker.

Even beneath his mask, Stalker's composure remained unchanged. "Is that so?" He asked, quizzically. "Well, then. Regale me as to what you seem to know."

"Clearly, Thrawn had already died by the time his Star Destroyer crash landed on Lothal," Tarkin explained. "So it seems you did not save him because he was already dead."

"And do you have a theory as to how he died?" Stalker asked.

"Yes," Tarkin replied. "From what I have gathered, it would seem that perhaps the child you took prisoner cut him down before she escaped."

Stalker raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. "Unless you witnessed his death, and know something I do not." Tarkin added.

Stalker looked at him. "No." He said. "You are correct. She even told me during our fight that she had already done away with him."

"As I thought." Tarkin said, satisfied. "Tell me, what of the mysterious freighter that was found in one of our hangars?"

"I have reason to believe that a Jedi was aboard that ship." Stalker responded.

"Interesting." Tarkin said. "And what of this Jedi?"

"I intend to find whoever it is and find some use for them." Stalker answered. Tarkin seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Very well," He said. "Inform me when you catch them." With that, he left Stalker alone in the conference room.

Stalker waited a few moments, using the Force to make sure Tarkin was not eavesdropping. He pulled out a comlink, and activated it. Nothing appeared for a moment, then a hooded figure appeared.

 _"What do you want, Stalker?"_ hissed the dark figure.

"I have reason to believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi is on board this station." Stalker replied.

 _"Interesting..."_ the figure noted, smiling at the name Kenobi. "And where is the station now?"

"The Alderaan system," Stalker growled. "Or rather, whatever is left of it."

 _"So_ that _was the large wave of death I felt in the Force."_ Stated the figure.

Stalker nodded. "It would be unwise for you to come here to deal with him yourself." He said. "The place is crawling with Imperial scum. You'd never survive. On top of that, my cover would be blown."

The figure stroked his chin in thought. _"I have waited years for my revenge."_ he replied. _"I can wait as long as I need."_

"What would you suggest I do?" Stalker asked.

 _"You may engage Kenobi if you see him."_ the figure replied. _"But do not kill him. Make an excuse to leave the station with him as your prisoner. I will send you the coordinates of where we should meet."_

"Very well," Stalker said. "And what of this station? The rebels are likely to mount an attack in the near future."

 _"It is likely then, that the Rebels will destroy the Death Star."_ The figure explained. _"Just be sure not to be destroyed with it, and our deal will still stand."_

"Understood." Stalker replied. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you."

The figure of Maul smirked. _"Likewise, Stalker."_ he replied. _"Soon, the Empire will fall, and the Galaxy will be ours."_

The transmission ended, and Stalker turned. He had a Jedi to find.

* * *

Finding out where the Princess was being kept had been easy. Getting there without being spotted was the challenge. A few stormtroopers had turned towards the group when Chewbacca roared out, startled by a mouse droid.

"Where are you two going with this...thing?" One trooper asked them.

Ignoring Chewie's frustrated reaction to being called a thing, Han replied, "Prisoner Transfer."

The two Stormtroopers looked at each other. Han was about to turn to Luke and complain that their plan was going to fail. Then one of the troopers replied, "Take that elevator, and you will reach the detention cells."

"Of course." Luke said. "Thank you for your assistance, troopers." As the trio headed towards the elevator, the two Stormtroopers walked away.

"They didn't sound the same," One noted. "I was half-expecting the Wookie to pull out a lightsaber."

"Oh, please," replied his comrade. "How many Wookies would be Jedi?"

Meanwhile, the two stowaways and their "Prisoner" stepped out of the lift. The Stormtroopers present glared at them suspiciously. An officer stepped forward.

"This is just a prisoner transfer, from cell block 1138." Luke explained.

The officer didn't seem convinced. "I was never notified of any such prisoner transfer." He stepped closer. "I will have to see your identification." He gestured to two soldiers to step forward.

Suddenly, Chewbacca roared and smacked one away. "Look out, he's loose!" Luke yelled, as he opened fire on the Stormtroopers. In seconds, the detention center erupted into chaos. Han pulled a rifle free from one of the fallen troopers, removed Chewbacca's cuffs, and handed him the weapon.

"I can't see anything with this helmet on!" Han yelled, shooting down more troops.

Eventually, the blaster bolts stopped firing. Luke had managed to shoot out the security cameras. The two fake Stromtroopers stepped towards the controls.

"You find out where the princess is, I'll keep them busy." Han ordered. Luke found that she was in cell block 2187, and rushed down the hall to find her.

Meanwhile, Han took off his helmet and activated the communications. "Everything's under control here, Situation normal." He assured.

 _"What happened?"_ Asked the trooper.

"Uh, Slight...weapons malfunction." Han replied. "But don't worry. Everything's fine now. We're all fine down here."

 _"We're sending a squad to investigate."_ came the reply.

"Uh..." Han said. "Negative. There's a reactor leak downhere, we uh...we need a few minutes to get it under control."

 _"Who is this?"_ The trooper asked suddenly. _"What's your ID number?"_

"Uh..." Han stammered. He looked around before shooting out the transmitter. "Boring conversation anyway." He muttered. Then he turned to Luke and yelled, "You might want to hurry up, kid. We're about to have company."

Leia awoke to hear the door to her cell open. A single Stormtrooper entered. "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" She asked.

"Huh?" replied the trooper. "Oh, the uniform."

He pulled off his helmet, and Leia's eyes widened. The "Trooper" had messy, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. "It's me," He said. "Luke. I'm here to rescue you."

"Luke!" Leia yelled, getting up. She wrapped him up in a tight hug. Luke returned it, happy to finally meet his sister in person. Leia pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan's busy deactivating the tractor beam. I'm here with some...friends...to save you."

Suddenly, blaster bolts rang out as Han and Chewie entered the hallway.

"Looks like you cut off our only escape route." Leia said.

Han turned to her and said, "Yeah, well, why don't you go back to your cell block, Your Highness." A sudden blaster bolt shook them up and they retreated farther down the hallway.

As the troopers continued firing at them, Luke fumbled for his comm and said, "C-3P0, we're cut off. Are there any other ways out of the cell block?"

There was no reply for a minute. Blaster shots continued ringing around them. After a few minutes, Luke said, "There's no other way out. We're stuck."

Leia turned to Han and said, "So you had a plan to get in, but you didn't have a plan to get us back out?"

Han continued firing at the Stormtroopers. "He's the brains, sweetheart." He retorted, gesturing to Luke.

Leia had had enough. She wrestled the blaster out of Luke's hands and fired at one of the vents.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Han shouted.

"Someone has to save our skins." Leia replied, opening fire on the stormtroopers, cutting them all down. "Into the vents, Flyboy." She yelled. She dove into the vent. Chewbacca went next, though he growled at Han.

"Get in there, you big furry oaf," Han yelled back, over Chewie's growls. "I don't care what you smell." He bumped Chewbacca down the vent, continuing to fire at the oncoming Stormtroopers.

"Princess seems like a nice girl." Han called out. "If I didn't wanna kill her, I'm beginning to like her."

Luke smirked, before diving into the vent. "Come on." He called out. Han took another few shots at the Stormtroopers before diving into the vent himself.

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled as he crept down the halls of the Death Star. He'd just deactivated the Tractor beam. Now to head back to the _Falcon_ and wait for the others.

"I've been looking for you, Kenobi." Came a loud voice.

Obi-Wan turned around. The figure standing before him ignited his lightsaber. "You're a fool if you think you can beat me, old man."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied. "I do not believe we have met."

"You may call me the Stalker." Replied the darksider. "And I know who you are. A mutual friend of mine has told me about you."

"Maul..." Obi-Wan whispered to himself.

"Correct." Stalker said. "And don't worry. I plan on taking you alive. Maul certainly wouldn't have much use for you if you're dead."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, falling into his trademark battle stance. "You're not going to win so easily."

Stalker charged forward, slashing downward, but Obi-Wan was ready. He brought his saber up in defense. He felt the strain in his old bones as he deflected each shot.

Stalker seemed amused by the battle. "I must say, old man." He taunted. "You don't swing it like you used to. What's the matter? Have you lost your touch hiding out in the sands for twenty years?" The Stalker charged, but rather than meet him head-on, Obi-wan sidestepped, using the force to hurl Stalker down the hall. He turned to run and get to the Falcon, but was lifted off the ground.

"I don't think so, Kenobi." Stalker said, hurling Obi Wan away. "You're not getting away that easily."

The battle continued for several long minutes. A few stormtroopers gathered, as if ready to help Stalker finish him off. Kenobi seemed fatigued. Stalker prepared to finish the old man off. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, holding his saber up. Stalker readied his strike.

"NO!" shouted a strange voice.

Stalker turned to see a boy in a stolen Stormtrooper outfit, trying to board the Millennium Falcon. Stalker immediately sensed the boy's strength in the Force. However, Obi-Wan was still behind him.

Suddenly, a searing pain swept across the Stalker's back. Then he was struck across the back of his right leg and Force pushed to the ground. Obi-Wan rushed past him, deflecting blaster bolts as he rushed to the ship.

Picking himself up, Stalker growled, throwing out both hands. The _Falcon_ stopped, stringing under the Dark Sider's grip. Chewbacca emerged, standing on the loading platform of the ship, and fired with his bowcaster. Stalker was hit in the side, and he went down. The Millennium Falcon took off, although TIE Figthers flew out to engage.

Stalker stood up, clutching the wound in his side. He also felt slight pain in his back; although his armor absorbed most of the damage, he still felt a faint scar running along his spine. And his right leg was also hurt.

An officer rushed forward. "Sir," he said. "I'm afraid the Correlian Freighter has escaped."

"Has...the tracking beacon... been attached...to it?" Stalker panted.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Replied the officer.

"Than it has not escaped yet." Stalker explained. "Once they drop out of Hyperspace, we will know where the Rebel Base is. Prepare this station for hyperspace at once."

"Yes sir." The officer replied. Before he left, he asked, "Are you hurt, Sir?"

"No." Stalker half-lied. "It just grazed me."

 **A/N: And there you are. The next chapter of the story. Sorry if it sound like I borrowed the script from _A New Hope_ again. It's just that there were a few exchanges in this part of the movie that I really liked, such as Han's failed attempt to convince the Imps that everything was under control.**

 **So, anyone expect that Stalker had ties to Maul? The thing is, and like I said in a reply to jojobinks01's review, Maul hates the Emperor, and wants the Empire gone. In future chapters, I'll go more in depth on how the Stalker first met Maul, and the terms of their little agreement. Hopefully, at least now you all know one of the reasons Stalker has for killing Imperial officials. And by the way, Tarkin actually doesn't suspect that Stalker was the one who killed Thrawn.**

 **Also, Stalker has a new lightsaber in this story. Go to my page on Deviantart to see it, as well as the one he had in Altered Destinies, and the lightsabers for Mina, and Eris. I also have pictures of what Mina, Shisuta, Kuron, The Stalker, and Barriss look like in these stories.**

 **Next chapter, Leia and the others arrive on Yavin IV, and the big battle begins.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F (Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow) if you like this story, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	6. The Battle of Yavin

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: What's up everyone. I'm back. And I have important news. This story will be divided into four separate acts. Act one ends with the next chapter. Act II will pick up several months after the end scene of A New Hope, which will largely be left unchanged in this story, except of course for one very important detail. Act III will pick up with Empire Strikes Back, and Act IV will go on into the altered Return of the Jedi.**

 **Also, for those who have noticed, this story now has it's own cover art. Many thanks to Angelus69Gitano on DeviantArt for granting me permission to use their art.**

 **As the title of this chapter implies, the Battle of Yavin begins.**

* * *

When Anakin saw the Correlian Freighter begin to descend, he thought back to an old ship he once owned. It nearly distracted him from the very familiar signatures he felt in the Force. Sure enough, Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped off the ship, followed by Luke, then Leia, then two droids.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said, walking over to his old friend. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Obi-Wan smiled, shaking Anakin's hand firmly. "Yes," He said. "Two years, in fact."

Eris stepped forward. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Luke. Welcome to Yavin IV." She greeted, before Leia stepped forward.

Anakin turned to her. He smiled, seeing just how much she looked like Padmé. He bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Leia." He said. "It's good we can finally meet in person. You look just like your mother." She smiled, wrapping him up in a hug.

"It's great to finally meet you in person too, Father." She replied. Luke walked over. Anakin couldn't help but feel proud to finally have his kids with him together. Ahsoka came forward, then spotted someone scootering towards them.

"Artoo!" She called out. Anakin looked up to see the familiar blue and white astromech heading towards them.

He whistled a cheerful greeting, and Anakin stood up. "Hey, buddy." He said, resting a hand on the droid's domed head. "It's so good to see you again. You've been staying out of trouble, right?" Artoo's distinctly mischievous reply confirmed what Anakin was thinking.

A golden protocol droid stepped forward. "Oh, my." He said, in his usual prim tone. "Pardon me, good sir. I am C-3P0, human-cyborg relations. And I see you have already met R2-D2." He turned to the little astromech and said, "Now Artoo, I believe you have some rather important information that must reach the rebel leaders. Perhaps we should pass it off to them."

As the two droids headed off, Luke turned and saw his old friends arriving. Mina, Kuron, Shisuta and Ezra rushed up to meet them.

"Hey, Luke." Mina said. "How's life on Tatooine been?"

"Boring." Luke replied. "I'm hoping I don't have to go back there unless I absolutely have to."

Ezra turned and saw Princess Leia. "Your Highness?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What has to be done for the rebellion." Leia answered. "So we can avoid a repeat of Alderaan."

The mood amongst the group soured a bit, then Mina spoke up. "Well, will it help to say that roughly 10,000 civilians, including Senator Organa and his wife, were able to escape before the planet was destroyed?" Leia looked at her as if Mina had just sprouted wings and a tail. "You're welcome." Mina added, with a proud smile.

Ezra looked between Luke and Leia and asked, "So, let me get this straight. You two are supposed to be twins?"

The twins in question turned to each other, laughed, then turned back to Ezra and, in sync, replied, "Yes."

The others laughed, and Leia added, "Isn't the resemblance obvious?"

Anakin walked over to them. Leia smiled. "Say, Father." She asked, "Where's Mother?"

Anakin smiled. "I'll show you."

They found her in their parent's quarters. Padmé looked up and saw them. She got out of her chair to hug them. She started sobbing. "Oh, my little angels are all grown up. I haven't been with the two of you together since you were born."

The two young adults smiled, hugging her tightly, before a noise caught their attention.

Padmé stood up, walking back over to a small bed. She scooped up the sleepy toddler and smiled at her children. "Luke, Leia," She said. "Meet your little sister, Myrcella."

Little Mercy yawned as Padmé set her down. "Go on, Mercy." Padmé encouraged. "Go say hi to your big brother Luke and your big sister Leia." Mercy looked up at Padmé, before turning to Luke and Leia. The little kid cooed curiously as she slowly picked herself up, waddling over to her two siblings. She stopped for a moment before she lost her balance and fell.

As Luke and Leia knelt down to say hi, she stared up at them with the awe-filled eyes only found in little kids. "L-Lu-Luu." She gurgled, looking up at Luke. She turned to Leia and cooed, "L-Ley..."

Leia smiled, before she remembered where she needed to be. "We have the schematics for the Death Star," She said, as her mother picked up the still drowsy toddler and set her back in bed. "I need to go. Maybe we'll have more time to talk later."

Small groups of rebel technicians were already hard at work checking up on the _Millennium Falcon_. Han, for his part, was absorbing the sights around him. He didn't notice as a certain Togruta and her daughter approached.

"Well, it seems you're the one we have to thank for getting the princess and her companions here safely." Ahsoka said.

Chewbacca turned to the sound of the voice, intrigued. Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Chewbacca? Is that you?"

The Wookie tilted his head, confused. "Remember back during the Clone Wars, when you were captured by Trandoshans? I was one of the Jedi Padawans you met."

Recognition hit the Wookie, and he wrapped AHsoka up in a tight hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Mina asked. "I bumped into you on Takodana two years ago."

She joined in on the hug. Han watched as Ahsoka turned to him. "And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka replied. "And this is my daughter Mina."

Han smirked. "Han Solo." He said, gesturing to himself. "And to answer your question, yes. I helped the princess and her droids slip past the Empire."

"Doesn't seem like you got very far." Added a voice. Kuron came around the corner holding something in his hands. "Seems like you unintentionally led the Empire right to us." Ahsoka used the Force to take hold of the object.

"A tracking beacon." She said grimly. "They must have attached it before you guys escaped."

Mina backed up and said, "We'll have to warn the others."

* * *

With knowledge that the Empire was about to come knocking at their door, the rebel base was buzzing with activity. The relative plan was for a strike team to go in with proton torpedoes, aiming for the exhaust vent that would lead straight to the core of the station. Luke had offered to be part of that team.

Anakin also offered to help, claiming that as the "Most gifted pilot alive", it simply wouldn't make sense to leave him out of the fight. Aayla Secura and the 327th Star Corps would provide cover fire, and the Ghost would be providing aid as well.

Luke was rushing around, hoping to follow the others, when he saw Han talking with Obi-Wan.

"Thank you once again for your assistance, Captain Solo." Obi-Wan said. "Your assistance to the Rebellion has been greatly appreciated."

"Whatever," Han shrugged. "As long as I still get paid."

"I can assure you," Obi-Wan replied. "You will be paid in full." He shook the pilot's hand as he turned away.

"Han." Luke said, walking after Han. "Where are you going?"

"What does it look like, kid?" Han replied, without turning around. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going to help us fight the Empire?" Luke asked. Eris took note of this. She turned to follow them.

"Listen, kid." Han replied. "What you're doing, fighting the Empire. That's your fight, kid. Not mine."

"Is that so?" Eris asked, as both Han and Luke turned to her. "What about when the Empire recognizes your ship as the one that helped the Princess escape? And what about when they target you as a traitor. Will it be your fight then, Solo?"

Han shrugged. "Eh, it won't be the first time the Empire's been tracking me down. I haven't got caught yet."

"So you're just going to run and hide?" Eris asked. "What about when there's nowhere else to run? When the Empire has you cornered?"

Han smirked at her. "I don't think we've met yet. You would be?"

"Eris Collack," She replied. "Former agent of the Empire, now redeemed Jedi Knight. And as an ex-imperial, I've seen how much the Empire can do. Especially with something like the Death Star out there."

Luke nodded. "She's right, Han." He said. "You can't run forever. What will you do when they catch you?

Han shrugged and said, "Same thing I always do: Talk my way out of it."

Chewbacca growled something that made Eris chuckle. "It does work," Han argued. "Every time." He turned back to the two Jedi, and sighed. "Look. You all have a noble cause here." He said. "But the thing is, I don't believe in causes." He slowly boarded the _Millennium Falcon._

"Han, wait." Luke called out. Han turned back to him.

"Thank you, for helping us out this much." Luke said. "And may the Force be with you."

Han smirked, giving a lax salute and nodding, as he disappeared into the Falcon, and it took off.

As Luke watched the ship fly off, Eris put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't worry, Luke." She assured. "He's making his choices. We have enough to worry about. Now come on, we have a fight to win."

* * *

As the pilots began to get their ships ready, Luke found that he was being paired up with R2-D2. As he fumbled into his fighter, R2 beeped something that Luke interpreted as "Just like old times."

Anakin walked past. "So, you ready, kid?" He asked.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely confident about this, Dad." Luke replied. "So many people will be hoping for us to succeed here. There's just so much at stake."

Anakin chuckled. "You'll do fine, Luke." He assured. "I once blew up a whole Trade Federation ship when I was barely half your age."

Luke looked at Anakin with disbelief. "Ask Artoo," Anakin said. "He was right there with me the whole time. I'll tell you the story when we get back."

Luke sighed, as he turned back to the controls. "Hey," Anakin added. "Don't worry. I'll be right there with you the whole time. Now let's show the Empire who they're messing with."

* * *

The first wave of Star fighters took to the skies. ARC-150 fighters from the Clone Wars took to the upper atmosphere alongside reused Y-Wing bombers and relatively new X-Wing Star fighters. Accompanying them all were the Correllian freighter known as the Ghost, and a slightly modified Jedi Star fighter piloted by Anakin Skywalker.

As the various pilots began checking in, Luke took a deep breath. "Redeemer to Red Five, ease up." Anakin's voice called out. "We've got this under control."

"Just like the good days." Rex said, from the Ghost. "Ready, boys?"

Various clones could be heard over the comms. "You ready, old man?" asked one particular Clone.

"Ready as ever, Echo." Rex replied. "Let's show these Stormtroopers how real soldiers fight."

Echo chuckled. "Hey, rebels." He said, acknowledging the non-Clone soldiers. "Pay attention. You might learn something."

"Alright, everyone," Hera said. "Let's hit them hard."

* * *

TIE fighters began spewing from the various hangar bays as Stormtroopers rushed to engage the incoming rebels. Stalker stormed down the halls, accompanied by a pair of Black-armored Stormtroopers. He made his way down to the hangar, where his personal ship, the _Soul Thief_ , was waiting.

It was a ship of an unconfirmed origin. The sleek design would have suggested it was Nubian in origin. However, it did not give off the same shine as a Nubian Yacht, for example. In addition, it had the benefits of deflector shields and a functioning hyperdrive. And with powerful cannons and missile launchers at its disposal, it reflected its owner very well: Swift, powerful, and deadly. And like a top predator, it was always ready for the kill.

The battle began, with ARC-150s and X-Wings alike raining down on the TIE fighters. What the imperial ships lacked in speed, power, and just about everything else, they made up for in numbers. Unfortunately for the Imperials, that was all they had going for them.

Not only were they being pitted against the skill of battle hardened Clone Troopers, but they were also dealing with the skill of several Jedi as well, including the infamous Anakin Skywalker. He continuously swooped and dived, avoiding TIE's, then vanishing out of their sights completely, only to appear behind them and gun them down.

Of course, the rebels knew that the Stormtroopers weren't mainly focused on taking them down. They were more concerned with protecting the Death Star long enough for it to wipe Yavin IV out of existence.

Luke and his squad managed to break through the chaos, setting up for their bombing runs. Anakin's fighter and the _Ghost_ were with them.

The first group of fighters entered the run, aiming for the exhaust port. Luke and the others started gunning down incoming TIE's, while Anakin aimed for the defense turrets lining the sides of the run.

Just as the first squad was about to enter firing range of the port, a trio of missiles hurled at them, swiftly and effectively destroying them. Luke looked to the side in shock, as a pair of advanced TIE's soared towards them. Following them was a slightly larger ship. Suddenly, the comms were buzzing.

 _"That was a warning shot, Rebels."_ Came a sinister voice.

 _"Who are you?"_ Hera demanded.

 _"Oh, I think you already know who I am, dear General Syndulla,"_ he replied. _"I'm not going to destroy you, by the way. Not until you've watched all your pathetic little friends burn."_

The TIE's each locked on to a rebel bomber, and swiftly eliminated them.

 _"Impressed yet, Rebels?"_ Stalker taunted. _"Those Stormtrooper Elites were hand chosen by me, trained by me, and certainly they are the envy of the entire Imperial army."_

The _Soul Thief_ opened fire on the _Ghost_ , forcing it out of its position. The turrets of the _Ghost_ fired back, but failed to do much. A single missile was sent flying towards them. It shook the _Ghost_ , but the rebel ship remained in the fight. It wouldn't be able to continue under the heavy fire, though.

Fortunately, they weren't alone. Anakin saw that the _Ghost_ was taking a beating, and opened his comms.

 _"Red Five,"_ He said. _"This is Redeemer. I'm going after that rogue fighter. It's on you now, son."_

Luke took a deep breath as he and his wingmen readied the bombing run. An ARC-150 spiraled by and smashed into one of the turrets, exploding but destroying the turret along with it.

Anakin banked hard to the left, aiming his cannons at the Soul Thief, shaking it up.

"So, at last we face each other, Skywalker." Stalker growled as he steered the _Soul Thief_ around to face Anakin.

He opened fire with his missiles, as Anakin rushed past him. Anakin swerved, and two of the missiles struck the defense turrets situated along the sides of the bombing run.

Anakin remembered an old technique he'd used in the Clone Wars, in the battle above Christophsis. He waited for Stalker to try and run him down with missiles again. Sure enough, two more lethal homing missiles rocketed at him, pursuing him through space.

He flew in close, aiming straight at the Soul Thief. Stalker smiled maliciously. "Head to head," He growled. "Just how I like it."

At the last minute, Anakin swerved off to the side. Stalker glanced out in that direction, confused. Then he turned just in time to see two missiles slam into his ship, erupting into a cloud of smoke.

Anakin swirled around, observing the large cloud. There was no way Stalker could have survived...

The _Soul Thief_ surged from the cloud, completely unscathed, and flew straight at him. It smashed against one of the wings of Anakin's fighter. "I'm hit!" He called out. He struggled to regain control as Stalker once again hacked his comm.

 _"Aww, what's the matter, Skywalker?"_ He taunted. _"Are you upset that your pitiful little trick didn't even leave a scratch? Don't be so surprised. It would take quite a lot more than that to damage this. If only the same could be said for you."_

Anakin gritted his teeth, bracing for his ship to explode, only to find that he was being pulled in to the tractor beam of a transport ship. ( **A/N: The one the rebels hijack in the episode "Homecoming"** ) As his fighter was safely brought on board, he slowly pulled himself free. Well, Luke, He thought. It's up to you now.

Satisfied that Anakin Skywalker was out of the question, now the Stalker could focus on the rebels attacking the Death Star. He and his two Stormtroopers formed up, engaging pursuit. The first rebel was easily dealt with. The second was hit, but was able to escape. The third, however, gave him pause. He felt something in the Force, even as he used his guns to take out the rebel's targeting systems. Could it be possible this was the same presence he'd felt just before he was bested by Kenobi?

Luke struggled to remain in control of his fighter, as R2 screeched in panic.

The Stalker was brought from his thoughts when his targeting systems started beeping, indicating that he had the rebel in his sights. Yet, he hesitated. It would be so easy to just finish him off, and yet, something was holding him back.

His hesitation was rewarded accordingly. Out of nowhere, one of his TIE's was hit by a stray laser. It spiraled out of control and exploded.

"What?!" Stalker growled, through gritted teeth.

Luke looked around, surprised that he had been saved. He looked around for the Ghost, wondering where they were, when a familiar voice caught his ears.

"Yeehaw!" Shouted Han Solo excitedly, as Chewie growled cheerfully in the background. The _Millennium Falcon_ dropped into view, taking out the other TIE fighter. As the imperial fighter spiraled, it knocked the _Soul Thief_ off balance, flinging it out of the battlefield completely.

"Alright kid, you're all clear." Han yelled. "Now let's light this candle and head home."

Luke was about to reply that he couldn't take the shot without the targeting systems, when the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi echoed in his mind. _Use the Force, Luke._

Closing his eyes, Luke concentrated. Then, he hit the trigger. The two torpedoes rocketed from his ship, and dove into the exhaust port.

Luke opened his eyes, letting out a deep breath. He pulled up from the run, flying away from the Death Star.

"He made it." Shouted Wedge Antilles. "He hit the target!"

The remaining ARC-150s, Y-Wings, and X-wings turned to retreat, as the _Millennium Falcon_ , Luke and Wedge's X-wings, and the _Ghost_ all flew past. Seconds later, the Death Star exploded in a massive fireball.

"Great job kid!" Han called out. "That was one in a million!"

* * *

As the ships landed, the gathered rebels were immediately there, cheering. Luke stepped out of his ship and was immediately surrounded by troops. Everyone was hoping to congratulate him. Leia pushed through the crowds. "Luke!" she called.

"Leia!" He replied, as they hugged.

Han stepped forward. "Hey, what about me?" He called out, playfully. "I came back and helped, didn't I?"

Leia surprised him by catching him in a tight hug. It was only broken up when Anakin Skywalker cleared his throat.

"So you're the one who just helped destroy the Death Star?" Anakin asked.

"That's right," Han replied, extending his hand. "The name's Han Solo. Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

Anakin shook his hand and said, "Anakin Skywalker. Their Father." He gestured to Luke and Leia.

"So you took what Luke and I said to heart after all, huh?" Eris added.

Han shrugged. "Hey, I'm wanted by the Empire anyway. I figured, 'Why not?'"

"I thought you said you didn't believe in causes." Eris said.

"Well, I guess I can make an exception." Han said.

* * *

The ceremony was held a few hours later. All the rebel soldiers were present, as well as the Clones, the Jedi, and even a few droids. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca stepped forward, walking down the center walk, as the gathered soldiers stood at attention.

As they approached the stage, Princess Leia smiled to them. She glanced at Luke, who smiled at her. She smiled back as she placed a medal of honor around her brother's neck. Then she turned to Han, who sent her a sly wink and a smile. She chuckled softly as she gave him his medal. Then, Chewbacca stepped forward, rumbling happily, as he bent down, so that Leia could place the medal around his neck.

Over to the side, Artoo shook happily and beeped. The gathered heroes turned to face the rebels who began to applaud them. It was a glorious day for the rebels. And for some, it would prove to be a turning point in the months to come.

 **A/N: Just one more chapter for Act I, then I'm taking a break for a while. As you can tell, one of the few things that originally bothered me about A New Hope was the fact that Chewie deserved to get a medal as well. So for everyone who shared that sentiment, wish granted.**

 **For the last chapter of Act I, but certainly not this story, the rebels discuss what they will have to do from this point, and Stalker speaks with the Emperor.**

 **Until then, pleas RRF &F if you like this story, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	7. The Plans

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Hey all. Here it is. The last chapter of Act I. Just a quick heads up: After this chapter, I'm probably going to "Go off the radar" for a while. This is for two reasons:**

 **1\. College, of course. Gotta put my education first.**

 **2\. I need more time to develop creative Ideas.**

 **I hope you all can forgive me for keeping you waiting. But hey, at least that helps build anticipation, right?**

 **Anyway, this chapter, Stalker meets with the Emperor, and the Rebels plan their next move. Also, this** **chapter is one of the reasons this story earns a T rating. Be warned.**

* * *

"How disappointing, Stalker." rasped the Emperor. "You failed to prevent the rebels from destroying the Death Star. Surely you have a good reason for this."

Stalker sighed quietly. He felt lucky that he did in fact have a valid explanation.

"As a matter of fact, your Excellency," He replied. "I believe I do."

"Go on." Sidious ordered.

"The rebels were setting up for a bombing run." Stalker began. "My troops and I destroyed one and forced another to retreat. But the last one..." He paused, for effect. "The last one seemed...odd."

Palpatine said nothing. Stalker continued. "I sensed that he was strong in the Force. A Jedi in the making, perhaps. He was the one to destroy the Death Star, even after I shut down his targeting systems. Surely, only someone gifted in the Force could accomplish what he did."

The Emperor pondered this new information. "Intriguing. And this rebel...did you identify him?"

"Sadly, no." Stalker grumbled. "Of course, I intend to learn everything I can concerning him."

"Very well." Palpatine responded. "Of course, you must ensure that you succeed this time, Stalker. I'm beginning to find your capabilities...ineffective." Stalker resisted the urge to clench his fist in frustration, as the Emperor suddenly turned to leave.

"And where are you going?" Stalker asked.

"It is obvious that my grip on the Galaxy is slipping," Palpatine replied. "Surely, the destruction of Alderaan was a wake-up call for all those pathetic Senators who still choose to oppose me."

"I thought you already dissolved the Senate." Stalker replied.

"I would have," Sidious replied. "Unfortunately, Senator Organa reported the destruction of his planet during a meeting earlier today. He claimed that the Empire had willingly destroyed a peaceful planet."

"Shouldn't that have been your cue to accuse the people of Alderaan of treason, by aiding the rebellion?" Stalker inquired. Then the magnitude of his ally's words hit him. "Wait, how is it possible? Senator Organa couldn't have known that his planet would even be targeted." He gritted his teeth, as the pressure in the room rose sharply. Several items within the Emperor's office began to break.

"It would seem our enemies are more resourceful than we previously believed." Sidious growled. "I personally do not wish to pay heed to how he came across this information in time to flee. The damage has been done, Stalker."

"And what are you doing about it?" The Dark Acolyte asked. "You've worked towards this for years. Now the rebels break your toys and you decide to just run away like a spoiled child?"

If it had been from anyone else, Palpatine would have vaporized them with Force Lightning. However, Stalker's unique position within the Imperial Hierarchy gave him some freedom to speak in such a manner.

"Let the rebels believe they have won." Palpatine replied. "Let them think that they can defeat the might of the Empire. For now, we must tread more carefully."

Stalker crossed his arms. "And the possibility that news about this monumental defeat has spread like a virus, informing the Galaxy that the Empire isn't as unstoppable as it claims itself to be doesn't bother you at all?" Stalker asked. "You are basically suggesting that the entire Galaxy could be in support of the Rebellion now, and they still won't win this war."

Palpatine simply sighed. "I have plans for the rebellion. For now, simply find what you can learn about the rebels that destroyed the Death Star."

"As you wish, your Excellency." Stalker replied with a slight nod.

He waited until the Emperor's Shuttle was no longer visible before he opened up his private channel over the comm.

" _So you allowed them to destroy the Emperor's battle station?"_ Maul asked, intrigued.

"Actually, Maul," Stalker clarified. "I genuinely hesitated. I sensed a familiar presence. A Jedi, or at least someone with strength in the Force, was the one to deliver the finishing shot."

 _"Hmm..."_ Maul pondered. _"Did you sense it at any time prior to the battle?"_

"On board the Death Star," Stalker answered. "I was dealing with Kenobi, ready to cut his hands off, when someone shouted behind me. I was distracted, and Kenobi struck me across the back and the leg."

 _"And the distraction?"_ Maul asked.

"I felt the presence of a boy, perhaps just under twenty, and he seemed to give off this..." Stalker struggled to find the right words. "This...power, in the Force."

Maul thought this over. _"I only recall one individual who may fit the description." He said. "When I first sensed Kenobi's presence here on Tatooine, I felt a presence similar to what you have described. I sought it out, and came across the land of a moisture farmer. I felt that presence again just recently as well._

 _"It was when Kenobi entered the Cantina that I sensed it. A boy, who fit your description. I cannot recall everything that was said between Kenobi and the smuggler with whom he was speaking." He paused, as if remembering something. "Though, as I recall, I believe I did catch the boy's name."_

 _This could be useful,_ Stalker thought. The boy could make a powerful asset to his and Maul's plans, if properly conditioned, of course. And he could help bring the Emperor to his knees. "And what was it?" Stalker asked.

Maul glared right at him. _"Skywalker."_

Stalker blinked. Skywalker? As in Anakin Skywalker. Suddenly, it made sense. The only other individual Stalker had ever sensed who had that kind of signature was Darth Vader. No wonder the boy gave off such a familiar signature.

 _"What are you thinking about?"_ Maul asked.

"I'm thinking," Stalker replied. "That our chances against the Empire just rose drastically." When the Zabrak shot him a suspicious glare, Stalker explained. "He is clearly the son of Anakin Skywalker. Surely, the blood of the most powerful force user alive runs through his veins. With that sort of power under our command..."

Maul's eyes widened in realization. _"Ahh, I see now."_ He said, grinning. _"Perhaps it could work."_

"Fortunately," Stalker added. "I'm already instructed to hunt him down. All that's left to do is to convince him that the only way to truly defeat the Emperor would be to serve us."

 _"And I take it you have a plan?"_ Maul inquired.

"I thought it would be obvious," Stalker replied. "You destroy Kenobi, and the boy will be torn apart. Isolate him from his peers, his family, his friends, sever, or at least, weaken the trust he has in them, like you did with that other Boy, Ezra Bridger."

Maul frowned slightly at that name, though the Stalker was not discouraged. _"I see your point,"_ Maul said. _"All that's left for me to do is to locate Kenobi and expect him to bring the boy with him."_

Stalker chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that, Lord Maul." He said. "I know exactly how we can do that."

* * *

The celebrations had lasted through the night. Of course, not everyone could participate. Padmé had to keep watch over Mercy, who was sleeping. Shisuta and Barriss were too busy tending to the wounded. Luke had looked around for any of his friends. He found them, along with his sister Leia, gathered around a makeshift table, enjoying the festivities.

"Hey, there he is." Mina said, as Luke walked over. The others all stood up to congratulate him.

"Guys, I understand that I saved the rebellion," Luke said."But really, there's no need to..."

"Upupupup," Mina interrupted. "Don't you start getting modest on us, Skywalker. You're a hero, man. You deserve a night as a celebrity."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Luke replied, thinking it over. "Hey wait, where are Jyn and Cassian?" It had just occurred to him that he hadn't seen either of them since shortly after he and the others returned from the battle.

The gathered teens all exchanged smug looks before Kuron spoke up. "I don't think we'll be seeing either of them for the rest of the night. In fact, I'm pretty sure they insisted that no one be allowed to talk to them tonight."

"What do you...?" Luke asked, before he caught on to the other boy's meaning. "Oh..."

Mina chuckled. "Yeah." She said. "And I bet you're feeling pretty jealous of them, aren't ya, Kuron?"

Kuron turned to face her, blushing. "Hey, what are you trying to say?"

Mina shrugged innocently. "I'm just saying, I saw the way you looked at Shisuta after the Ghost landed. You were practically begging her to give you the 'Hero's treatment'."

Kuron opened his mouth, though no sound came out. The others started laughing. "That...That's not true, Mina, and you know it."

Eris winced, and said, "I don't think you should have said that, Kuron."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because she's standing right behind you." Ezra added grimly.

Kuron spun around, ready for whatever Shisuta was going to say to him, only to find out that she wasn't there. His gullible actions resulted in rounds of laughter from the others.

"Not funny, guys," Kuron grumbled.

"The look on your face suggests otherwise, Kuron." Eris added. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll have some time set aside for the two of you later."

Kuron sighed, content. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said. "I mean, helping the injured get back on their feet is more important than me sweeping her off of her feet at the moment."

"Just take it easy," Eris said. "Don't do anything too crazy and you should be fine."

"And how do you know so much about that, exactly?" Ezra chimed in. Eris suddenly went red in the face, seeming to shrink a few inches. The teens laughed again.

"Uhh..." Eris began. "No comment." Her reaction was met with more laughter.

"Hey, come on, guys." Leia said. "There's no need for us to pick on each other."

"You know what?" Mina replied. "She's right. We shouldn't be making fun of each other like this." The others nodded in agreement. "Good. With that being said," Mina added, turning to Leia. "So what's the story between you and Solo?" Leia punched Mina in the arm, even as she started laughing.

From a distance, Anakin watched as the small group of friends got caught up. He almost didn't notice when his angel walked up behind him.

"Hey, Angel." He said, wrapping her in a soft hug. "How's our little Mercy doing?"

Padmé sighed. "She's finally asleep. I came out here to see where you were."

Anakin smiled. Padmé looked over to where the kids were talking, and sighed again. "It's nothing short of fate that we have her."

"Why's that, Angel?" Anakin asked.

Padmé looked almost forlorn at Luke and Leia. "They've already grown up." She said. "And we weren't there to watch them. Now, with Mercy, we have a second chance."

Anakin smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "I agree. This is a new beginning, for all of us." He paused to take a breath. "Especially me."

Padmé looked up at him. His smile faded a little. "I still don't completely believe all this. After all the horrifying things I've done, after everyone I've destroyed, you and everyone else all still saw hope in me. I just...I just don't feel like I really deserve this."

Padmé frowned. "Don't say things like that." She said. "So, yes, you've done horrible things. But you're here now, Ani. We're going to get through this." She hugged him tightly. "Together."

He looked back at the kids, who were still making jokes and laughing. He sighed. "They're having so much fun." He said. "It's a shame that they're going off in different paths soon."

* * *

The following day, Mon Mothma called forth a meeting to which everyone attended.

"Though it is true that the Emperor's super weapon has been destroyed, the Empire itself is still strong. And certainly, now they know where our base is, we must leave."

Whispers and quiet conversations followed. When things settled down again, Mon Mothma continued. "I have several reports to provide. Though we will have to divide our forces, we have successfully gained Coruscant." More conversations arose, and the Hologram of Bail Organa spoke up.

"It is true that the Empire has in fact abandoned its own capital planet. I do suspect that the Emperor is planning something else, but within the Senate, demands to help my people who survived have increased dramatically."

"I plan to assist in reinstating democracy on Coruscant." Mon Mothma added. "From there, we will be capable of further cementing aid against the Empire."

"I'll be going as well," Padmé spoke up. Anakin turned to her, concerned.

"Don't worry, Ani." She reassured him. "I'll be safe. And so will Mercy." She gestured to the sleepy toddler cradled in her arms.

Anakin sighed. "I trust that you'll be safe, Angel." He said. "But I've been apart from you for too long. I'm going with you."

"As am I." Shaak Ti spoke up. "With the Emperor gone from Coruscant, it will give the Jedi an opportunity to begin reconstructing the Order. It will certainly need to change in order to survive."

"All the more reason for me to go, I guess." Anakin said.

Mon Mothma continued. "With the Jedi reconstructing the Order, and with me and my fellow Senators undoing the Emperor's actions, we will need more assistance on the front lines, tracking down the Emperor himself."

"When we find him," Anakin interjected. "Make sure to tell me. I need to have a very long discussion with him."

"I bet it'll involve your lightsaber, won't it?" Obi-Wan spoke up.

Ahsoka shook her head and chuckled. "Some things just never change."

Mon Mothma turned to Hera and said, "General Syndulla, you and your crew will be needed on Ryloth."

Hera took about half a second to put the pieces together. "No doubt my father is going to need all the help he can get." She said.

"And he shall receive it." Aayla Secura said. "I will be accompanying you along with the 327th. Shisuta and Barriss will be on their way there as well."

"Thank you, Master Secura," Kanan said.

Mon Mothma turned to Ahsoka. "General Tano, You and your daughter are needed to aid in the campaign on Onderon."

"Looks like Dad's going to need us home, isn't he, Mom?" Mina asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I suppose so. It will be nice to see him after all."

"Master?" Eris asked, approaching Anakin. "What about me? Should I come with you back to Coruscant?"

"Actually, Knight Collack," Mon Mothma replied. "You are needed with Princess Leia. She and her soldiers will need your help. As a former imperial, surely you know of some secret planets that could serve as new locations for our bases."

Eris thought it over, and nodded. "I can do that, Madame."

"Excellent." Mon Mothma said. "Admiral Ackbar, I'm leaving you to lead the Alliance's armies."

"Of course," replied the Mon Calamari officer.

"Good," She replied. "Now, we must prepare to leave. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need more help on Coruscant, Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked later.

The aging Kel Dor smiled. "There is no need to worry, Little 'Soka. We will be fine. You should worry more for your husband, and getting to him."

Ahsoka sighed. "I understand." She smiled, before hugging him like she would to an old friend. "May the Force be with you," She said.

"And to you as well, Little 'Soka." He replied.

* * *

Shisuta Joli was worried. SHe'd heard that after the Battle of Scarif, the Empire practically had Ryloth in a stranglehold. She feared what she and the others would have to face there.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her boyfriend place a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Shisuta?" He asked.

"Well, um, no." She replied. "Not really. I'm worried about the people of Ryloth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, think about what the Empire is doing to all of them as retaliation for the destruction of the Death Star."

"Hey," Kuron said, turning her around to face him. "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you the whole time we're on Ryloth."

She smiled, and then raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean whenever you aren't on top of me?"

His face went from soft peach to bright red in an instant. "Not so loud, beautiful." He said nervously. "You want to broadcast that kind of thing to everyone? We'll never hear the end of it."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, and was about to kiss him when-

"Hey, Lovebirds!" came the coarse sound of Zeb's voice. "First off, get a room already. Two, we have places to be."

The two laughed as they headed off to board the _Ghost_.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "I am needed with Luke to help continue his training. You will have to walk a different path, my former Padawan. Besides, it will not be as if you are going alone."

Anakin turned to see Padmé, talking with Leia, Luke, and Eris. Eris bent over to rub Mercy's head, and Luke and Leia also wished to say goodbye to their adopted sister.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his former student's shoulder. "I understand that you have been concerned about your past actions." He said. "Know that you have been forgiven by all but one person."

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Yourself." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin looked back at Padmé, who was getting Mercy settled into her carrier. Obi-Wan said, "They need you now more than ever, Anakin. You need to be there for them."

Anakin sighed. "You're right, Obi-Wan." He said. "Besides, maybe I can finally fix what I did. Or at least help make things right again."

"I can be sure that you will, old friend." Obi-Wan replied. Chewbacca called out from nearby.

"I guess it's time for you to go," Anakin said. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "And with you as well, Anakin."

 **A/N: Okay, Act I is officially done. Now, for those of you who are already asking for Act II, please, be patient. Like I've already established several dozen times, I'm not working round the clock spewing out chapters. A: there's school to deal with, 2: I'm having a creative energy crisis. And D: If all I did was spew out chapters as fast as possible, I wouldn't have as much time to develop my ideas.**

 **So in short, please don't be upset if it takes me a while to update. And forgive me for this, but I don't even feel like giving away what you should expect next chapter, mainly because I don't know which character arc to focus on first. :P**

 **Anywho, as always, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	8. Returns and Regrets

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: WELL HELLLLOOOO AGAAAAAIN! HA HA. ARE YA READY FOR ACT II? What's up all? How have you all been? I'm just wrapping up my spring break. It's been giving me time to iron out a few ideas for this story.**

 **So here's the deal: Originally, I said that Act II would be the in between years from immediately after the end of A New Hope and Act III would pick up with TESB. BUUUUT... I'm a lazy son of a bantha, so I'm just going to combine those two acts, then make the third act, the final act, the ROTJ era. This also stems from the fact that I feel I wouldn't be able to give the second act a strong enough finish to transition to Empire Strikes Back. So expect time skips often.**

 **For now, enjoy.**

* * *

 _The Senate Chamber, Coruscant_

"It is with a heavy heart that I must confirm that my home planet has been destroyed by the Empire," Bail said, addressing the senate. There were murmurs throughout the large chamber. Among the Senators were Padmé and Mon Mothma.

"This is madness." Barked one senator. "How can this be?" shouted another.

Bail continued. "It seems that the incidents on Jedha and Scarif were not isolated incidents. The Empire sought to maintain control through any means necessary, including the destruction of peaceful planets. It is this type of undisputed tyranny that has given the Rebel Alliance a reason to exist. However, many of my people have survived, and we will not allow any further actions to be taken against the Galaxy."

Mon Mothma rose. "As one of the founding members of the Alliance, I have worked hard to bring forth justice, peace, and the restoration of Democracy. It has since come to my attention that the Emperor has been manipulating us all, even since before his first days as Chancellor. The invasion of Naboo, the founding of the Separatists, and yes, the Clone Wars, were all orchestrated by the Emperor, in order to bring the Republic to its knees.

"However, through the efforts of the brave souls who fight for the Alliance, the super weapon responsible for the destruction of Alderaan is no more." Many senators murmured amongst themselves.

"There is still work to be done, however." Mon Mothma continued. "As we speak, soldiers fighting for our cause are scattered across the Galaxy, fighting to clean up the remnants of the Empire on planets such as Onderon, Ryloth, and others. And there is much that needs to be done here on Coruscant as well."

* * *

 _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Anakin walked through the quiet halls of the Temple. As Vader, he'd been here numerous times; Palpatine had seen to use the old temple as a palace. Not much seemed to have changed.

He sighed. This had once been his home. He almost felt like smacking himself for what he had done here. He had been a fool to think that his love for Padmé would be what drove him to slaughter so many Jedi. Many of them had been so young, too.

He passed the room where he'd found Eris, hiding under a table. She'd been afraid at first, but then stepped out and gave him a stare that said 'I'm not afraid of you' though the tears that had been in her eyes gave away her true fears. He wondered how she was doing, aiding his son and daughter.

Suddenly, his ears were ringing with the echoes of that fateful night, when he and a small legion of clones had stormed the Temple, all but eradicating the Jedi. He saw visions of himself cutting down those he had known growing up. He clutched his head, trying to force the screams out of his head. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Anakin couldn't sleep. After the incident at the Temple, Padmé brought him with her back to her old apartment at 500 Republica. But even she couldn't quite settle his mind. As he splashed the water from the sink in the dining area into his face, he thought about his emotions. He had killed so many Jedi, with the belief that their lives didn't matter as much as Padmé's. Then he went and nearly killed her.

He was brought from his thoughts when he sensed a familiar presence. He turned to see Myrcella, sleepy-eyed and curious, standing in the hallway. Her favorite stuffed animal was tucked in her arm, and she looked up at her father.

"Hey, little one." Anakin said, bending down to see her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Daddy, you sad." She said.

He rested his hands on her little shoulders. "Well," He sighed. "I haven't been feeling well, lately."

"Does Mommy know?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, Mercy." Anakin replied. "She's been doing everything she can to help me move on."

"Wha happen?" She asked.

Anakin sighed. It was already hard enough for him to cope with the remnants of his actions. How in the Galaxy was he supposed to explain that to a three year old? He realized he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't exactly feel ready to tell her the truth.

Instead, he opted to give her the least worrying explanation. "Well, a long time ago," He said. "I did things that I'm not proud of. I... _sigh_...I don't think you're old enough to know the details, kid. But the pain is still haunting me." He began to get lost in his thoughts. He almost didn't notice when she moved forward to hug him.

He smiled as he returned the hug, holding her close. Maybe this was all he needed: someone who would show him that he wasn't going to have to face his demons alone. He had a family again, and they were there for him. Now he needed to be there for them.

"Thanks, Mercy." He smiled. "I think I needed that."

She was smiling back, but her smile gave way to a sleepy yawn. Anakin smiled again as he scooped her up. "C'mon, kid." He said, as she dozed off in his arms. "Let's get you back to bed."

 **A/N: A short chapter, I know. But don't worry, it just needs to pick up momentum again. Also, I wanted to include a little father-daughter moment between Anakin and Myrcella, one because Anakin never had the chance to have this kind of moment with the twins. And two, because I don't want to end up having Myrcella take the back seat, even though she's too young to be directly included in the action I have planned.**

 **Also, Spoiler alert. I saw "Twin Suns" last night. In a way, what I saw was...unexpected, but at the same time, understandable. I may or may not have something similar happen in future chapters.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, another OC is introduced, and will play a major role in the remainder of this story.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	9. The Soldier

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: In response to Starwarshobbitfics' review, know that essentially, Palpatine has decided to relinquish his control of Coruscant with the intent of drawing out his enemies. He believes that once the Second Death Star is up and running, those who thought the Rebels could win may flock back to his side. And yes, I will make an effort to include more cute moments including Myrcella as she grows up.**

 **As for this chapter, I'm stepping away from our heroes to focus on a new OC to be introduced. Credit goes to AngelBlue1852 for this character. ;)**

* * *

All was quiet on Garel. Ever since the rebels were driven out, imperial control over the planet increased sharply. Not that the figure lurking in the shadows thought it mattered. The soldiers of the Empire had numbers, but that was likely because they were so poorly trained. She hated to admit it, but at least the Clones were competent soldiers. Not to mention, she did receive a fair amount of hand-to-hand combat training from one. If only they hadn't been brought into the world with the purpose of driving the Jedi nearly into extinction.

She shook these thoughts from her mind when she saw a troubling sight. A gang of Stormtroopers was interrogating a young woman. She could hear them asking her where her Identification was, and she was begging them to let her go. Frowning, the Soldier dropped down.

"Wha' seems to be the problem, soldiers?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern," one of the Stormtroopers snapped, acknowledging the weapon across her back. "Who are you?"

"That's none of _your_ concern." She replied. "An' I'm going to have to ask you to step away from her."

"Excuse me?" Another Stormtrooper asked.

"Sorry," She replied. "Would you _please_ step away from her?"

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." The third trooper said. "We will have to bring you both in for questioning."

As the Stormtroopers stepped towards the newcomer, she smirked. "Wrong answer."

The first trooper reached out to take her weapon, and she grabbed his arm, flipping him over. She then delivered an elbow to the second trooper, before swinging her arm up to smash her fist against his helmet, sending him to the ground. She sidestepped a shot from the third trooper, who was keeping a grip on the younger woman's arm. The stranger pulled her blaster from its holster, firing a single stun shot at the third trooper.

As the soldier went down, the stranger sighed. "I suppose training standards 'ave fallen pretty far from the Clone Wars." She said. "At least the Clones could fight like men, not like cowards." She walked up to the startled young woman and asked, "You alright, Miss?"

"Y-Yes." She stammered. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," the Stranger replied. "Get to cover. This is about to get messy."

The younger woman nodded. As she found her hiding spot, she asked, "Wait. What is your name?"

The older woman smirked and said, "You can call me Kaori. Kaori Galium."

"Hey! You there!" Called out a Stormtrooper. "Turn around and lay down your weapons."

Slowly, Kaori turned around. "Hello." She called out, in an innocent voice. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"You're under arrest." Replied the trooper. "We will have to take you in."

"Look." Kaori said, trying to be civil. "We don't need to fight. Just step aside, let this young lady go home, and we can all walk away from this unhurt. Sound good?"

"That won't happen," snapped an Imperial officer as he approached. "You two are to be brought in for questioning."

Kaori breathed air in through her teeth, and said, "Ooh, um, that could be a problem, good sir." She gestured casually to the weapon across her back.

"Don't bother trying to resist arrest." An imperial officer replied. "We have you, and that other woman, outnumbered." Kaori looked around, acknowledging that there were indeed more Stormtroopers falling in.

Kaori clicked her tongue as she slowly pulled out her weapon. _Oh well_ , she thought. _Diplomacy's out. Time to kick some ass._ "True, I may be outnumbered," She replied casually, before the fire appeared in her dark blue eyes. "But you're out of your depth."

As the first wave of Stormtroopers rushed her, she quickly dropped her blaster and grabbed the first trooper. She swung him around, smacking the other imps with him before tossing him into a wall. She dove for her weapon and came up shooting. Chaining in kicks and punches with her attacks, she easily avoided the shots sent her way by the Imperials. It seemed like the Imperials were going to lose.

Then an AT-ST walker showed up. And Kaori's weapon jammed. "Ah, bollocks." She groaned, as she leapt back and hid around the corner, just barely avoiding the strikes from the Imperial walker.

Kaori bit back a curse as she looked over to the young woman she'd saved. She sighed, realizing what she would have to do. Of course, it would involve giving herself away. She decided that the safety of an innocent was more important than keeping her secret safe. Taking a deep breath, she emerged from hiding and stood in the street, staring down the walker.

The troopers raised their weapons, but the officer stopped them. She sent them a smug glare as she summoned a metal cylinder from the sleeve of her outfit, and ignited the deep blue blade of her lightsaber. Naturally, it took the imperials by surprise, as well as the innocent young woman.

Kaori took another deep breath, as the teachings of a wise Jedi she once knew echoed in her mind. She raised the blade of her weapon, and ran forward. The AT-ST opened fire on her, but she force jumped up the side of one building, climbing onto the roof. Before the walker could turn to face her again, she leapt onto it, slicing it open and dropping inside.

The Stormtroopers inside aimed their weapons at her, but with a simple gesture, she knocked both of them out before pulling something out of her bag. She planted the explosive on the control panel and climbed out of the walker.

As she landed, she swung her lightsaber to block the incoming bolts from the Stormtroopers. The officer realized too late that there was a beeping sound coming from the walker. Kaori reached the younger woman just in time to throw out her hands as the blast from the explosion reached them.

When the smoke cleared, Kaori rose to her feet, and brushed the dust and debris from her outfit. "Well," She said as she picked up her blaster and reholstered it. "That was fun."

She turned to the young woman she had rescued. "Now, could you please tell me why those soldiers were after you? I doubt it was jus' because they needed your ID." She said. "Also, I don't think I got your name?"

The young woman sighed. "My name is Juyen Thane." she said. "I'm a spy for the rebellion. Mon Mothma dispatched me to Garel to see if it were possible to reestablish a base here. Guess that isn't going to happen yet."

Kaori smirked. "Didn't you hear the news? Mothma's been made the leader of the New Republic. Chances are good that she'll be able to dispatch troops to help retake this planet soon."

"So you're a Jedi?" Juyen asked. "I've never met one, but I've heard that there are a few left."

"Yes, I'm a Jedi." Kaori replied. "Now, let's get you out of here before more of 'em show up." She pulled out her comm and said, "Eagle leader, this is Sharpstar reportin' in. I've just rescued a spy for the Rebellion an' I need a pick up. An' hurry up; the Imps'll be swarmin' my location pretty soon."

 _"Understood, Sharpstar."_ Came the reply. _"Dispatching a ship now."_

 **A/N:** **That's a wrap. Again, thanks go to AngelBlue1852 for the character of Kaori Galium. And by the way, Sharpstar is just her call sign. Come to think of it, I may even make (forgive me for saying this) a prequel story showing this character during the days of the Republic. She has history with Anakin Skywalker, as well as with Barriss, since in my mind, Barriss and Anakin would have been in the same youngling clan, as well as Kaori, Nadhar Vebb, and...Actually, someone else of significance to this story knew them as a youngling, but I will not say anything about it until later in the story. So don't bother asking me who it is.**

 **Anyway, I'd considered modeling the fight scene after the Overwatch cinematic "Hero". Then I felt that it would take away from the story itself if I did that. However, the blaster Kaori uses is very similar to Sombra's, though.**

 **Next chapter, we turn our focus to the Ghost crew in their campaign on Ryloth. I will not mention anything, but the heroes receive help from unexpected allies. As with the identity of the other character that knew Kaori, Barriss, Anakin, and the like, I will not answer any questions relating to who steps in to help the rebels on Ryloth. However, I will give props to whoever can guess which Clone trained Kaori. (Hint: It isn't Captain Rex, though she does hold him in high respect.)**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace Out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	10. Reunion on Ryloth

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: A'right. Time to get down to business. Sorry if this chapter doesn't contain as much action as you might like. I'm basically the Sans of Fanfiction, though I don't know how well my humor goes. Please tell me in the reviews if I've done a decent job adding humor in my stories. But I mean that I can be a bit lazy with my content, though I do what I can to give it as much depth as possible. It really all depends on the amount of sleep I've had.**

 **Anyway, on to chapter 10.**

* * *

The battle to retake Ryloth had gone fairly well. Within the planet's capital city, Cham Syndulla was meeting with the newly elected Chancellor Mon Mothma, discussing the inclusion of Ryloth's native resistance into the larger rebellion.

 _"It is good to hear that the rebels sent to your aid have helped you successfully retake your planet."_ Mothma said, smiling.

"I expected nothing less from those serving under my daughter's lead." Cham replied, proudly, as he looked back at Hera.

 _"When I heard that the Imperials were retreating, I had feared it was because they intended to destroy you."_ Mon Mothma added. _"It is fortunate that no such thing happened."_

"We feared it as well, your Excellency." Aayla added.

 _"Were there any that remained?"_ Mon asked, referring to Imperial stragglers.

"Nah," Kuron said. "Poor cowards took the easy way out. If there are any left out in the wild lands, me and the 327th will find 'em."

Mon Mothma seemed upset that the Imperial officers would have rather died than surrender.

"Don't be so worried, Madame," Kuron suggested. "It's likely they didn't have any useful information on them anyway."

"So, now that Ryloth has been freed, what's the plan?" Kanan asked.

"I am willing to provide any type of aid available to the New Republic and the Rebellion." Cham said.

" _Your contributions to our cause will be greatly accepted._ " Mon Mothma replied. " _Thank you._ "

Cham nodded, before his face grew solemn. "Send my condolences to Senator Organa," He said. "I heard about the fate of Alderaan."

Mon Mothma nodded. " _I understand." She said. "We must do what we can to ensure that such a fate does not fall on anyone else moving forward._ " Taking a deep breath, she added, " _I will dispatch teams to assist in any reconstruction plans necessary. May the Force be with you all._ "

"Thank you, Madame Chancellor." Cham replied as the transmission ended. He turned to the rebels. "Many thanks are in order," He began. "However, first, we must focus on cleaning up the mess left behind by the Empire."

Kuron's com link began to beep, and he reached for it. "Mother," He said. "What's wrong."

" _A few imperial Droids activated out here, and your father and I could use some help._ " Ventress replied. The sounds of blasters going off could be heard in the background.

"I understand," Kuron replied. "I'll be right over with reinforcements shortly."

He turned to Commander Bly. "Well, Commander, get the speeders ready. I'm going to go get the troops organized." The clone soldier nodded.

Kuron located the troops, some of whom were busy playing Sabaac. The young man wraithed into the room. "What's going on in here?" He asked, as he reappeared.

The troops startled, then shot to their feet at attention. Kuron suppressed a chuckle as he said, "Alright. My parents found some stragglers out in the wilds. We need to back them up."

"Sir, Yes sir." Several troops said at once, before they scrambled to get their gear back on.

"One last thing," Kuron said, as he turned to leave. The troops stopped. Kuron smiled as he added, "When we get back, remember to deal me in. You know how much I enjoy Sabacc."

* * *

Some time later, Ezra and Shisuta were sparring. Ezra had already figured out her style: A hybrid of Makashi, Soresu, and Ataru. As they fought, he accidentally made eye contact with her. There was something about the way the light caught in her eyes. He hesitated, and was rewarded with a kick to the ribs, sending him to the ground, hard.

Chopper started laughing, as did Zeb. Kanan tried to suppress a smirk as he said, "You see, kid? This is why you still have some work to do. You can't afford to get distracted by a pretty face."

Chopper and Zeb laughed even harder. Then, the Lasat turned to Kanan and asked, "Wait, how can you tell?"

Kanan chuckled a bit. "Twi'leks do tend to be particularly beautiful."

Ezra groaned as he made an effort to get up. "So why haven't you told Hera how you feel about her?" He asked, as Chopper and Zeb started laughing again.

Kanan chuckled, shaking his head. "Well played, Ezra," was all he could say.

Shisuta bent down, offering Ezra a helping hand. "You alright, Ezra?" She asked.

"Eh," he replied with a shrug. "I've been through worse." He brushed himself off, using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber.

"So what happened?" Shisuta asked. "Did you finally break after watching all of this..." She gestured to herself, "...move around?"

More laughter from Zeb and Chopper followed, as Ezra blushed. "N-No." He stammered. "I just...sigh...I just got lost in my thoughts. That's all."

"Something on your mind, Ezra?" Asked the young Twi'lek. He nodded. She turned to the others. "Can we have a minute to speak in peace?" She asked. Zeb nodded as he, Chopper, and Kanan turned to leave, though he and the droid were still chuckling.

Shisuta smiled and turned to her friend. "What's bothering you, Ezra?"

"Well," Ezra began. "I guess I'm still worried about Sabine. We haven't heard anything from her since she left."

Shisuta nodded, finally understanding what he was going through. "I know the feeling." She said, earning a curious look from Ezra.

"Kuron is always worried about me." She went on. "At first, I'd poke fun at him, pretending that he was suggesting I couldn't take care of myself. Then, I think a year before we joined the Alliance, he told me how he felt about me. I...well, I was surprised, to say the least. I'd always thought that he was going to fall in love with Mina. After he told me that he felt he was in love with me, I didn't know what to do. Then, after a while, I decided to tell him how I felt. We've been a couple ever since. So we know how hard it can be, worrying about those we love. I am right about the idea that you feel strongly for Sabine, aren't I?"

"Well," Ezra replied. "She and I...uh...never really mentioned anyhting like that to each other. Guess we were always too busy fighting in the rebellion."

"It worked out for me and Kuron." Shisuta said.

"I mean, yeah, but..." Ezra sighed. "I guess I was just..."

"Too nervous to say anything?" Shisuta guessed. He nodded. "You must have been worried that she wouldn't feel the same way about you. Is that right?" He nodded again. "And I bet you're worried that you might not have the chance to tell her, right?" Again, she was correct. "Well, know this. Sabine is strong, brave, and determined. She is Mandalorian, after all. Those traits are pretty much in her blood."

"So," Ezra replied. "What does that mean for me?"

"That you'll get a chance to see her again. Trust me." Shisuta answered.

Ezra took a moment to process her words. "Thanks, Shisuta." He said.

"You're welcome, Ezra." She replied.

He smiled at her, before something crossed his mind. "Am I...going to need to worry about Kuron knowing about this."

"Hmmm..." Shisuta pondered. "Probably not. Kuron isn't exactly the jealous or possessive type. Now, if you'd, for example, been distracted by a different part of my body, and not my eyes..."

"Okay, okay." Ezra said quickly. "I got it, I got it." Shisuta chuckled. Then, her com link beeped.

"Speak of the devil," She said, as she answered. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Shisuta._ " Kuron said. " _Is Ezra with you?_ "

"Actually, yes." She replied. "Here he is, now." She handed the com to Ezra.

"What's wrong, Kuron?" He asked. "Need my help with something?"

" _Actually, no._ " Kuron replied. " _But come to the plaza in the city and wait there._ "

The two young adults looked at each other, before Ezra handed the com back to Shisuta. "What's wrong, love?" She asked.

" _You guys might want to see this for yourselves._ " Kuron replied, before shutting off the comlink.

The two looked at each other again. "He sounded pretty worried." Ezra said.

"I could sense a bit of happiness in his voice," Shisuta added. "We'd better get ready for whatever he has planned."

* * *

When the two of them made it to the plaza, Ezra immediately noticed what Kuron was talking about. Gathered in the plaza were a few starfighters.

Mandalorian Starfighters.

 _Brightly colored_ Mandalorian starfighters.

Ezra stood there in surprise, and Shisuta asked, "Mandalorian troops? Ezra, you know what this means, right?"

Slowly, he turned to her. "Mandalore's joining forces with us?"

She face palmed, covering her eyes with one hand and chuckling. She said nothing, and chose to wait for Ezra to put two and two together. He raised an eyebrow before the fact of the bright colors on the Mandalorian ships finally clicked into place, and he rushed down into the plaza, trying to ignore the laughter he heard behind him.

Meanwhile, a Mandalorian soldier was speaking with Kanan and Hera. "It certainly is a pleasant surprise to see you both after so long," said Fenn Rau.

"I wish I could say the same." Kanan replied dryly, despite the smirk on his face. Ezra came running up to them.

"Ah, Ezra Bridger." Fenn said. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Fenn Rau." Ezra said, nodding. "What's happening, anyway?"

"Mandalore has heard of the Rebellion's victory above Yavin IV." Fenn explained. "Governor Ordo has expressed his approval to provide aid to the Rebel's, as well as discuss politics with the New Republic. It was through these meetings with Chancellor Mothma that we learned of the Ghost Squadron's presence here on Ryloth. We found the Clones fighting Imperial Droids out in the wilds. They looked like they needed our assistance."

"Well, it will be an honor to have Mandalore on our side, now." Hera said.

"We're eager to help." Fenn nodded, before turning to Ezra. "And yes, Commander Bridger." He said. "The colors present on these star fighters are courtesy of Sabine Wren, and she is in fact here."

"Wh-How did you know?" Ezra asked.

"Your Master told me about your connections to her." Fenn replied.

"And..." Ezra began. "You said she was here, right? Well, where is..."

"Right behind you," Answered a voice. Ezra slowly turned around. To his surprise, standing just fifteen feet away, leaning against one of the ships she herself had painted, was Sabine Wren. Ezra was in complete shock.

She certainly had changed a bit in the past two years. She'd repainted her own hair again; now it was pink, with blue at the end. She'd also redone her armor. But other than that, she still had the same confident look in her eyes, and the same smug smile on her face.

Ezra stepped closer to her, slowly. She chuckled as she stepped away from the ship, folding her arms. "Well," She began. "Are you just gonna stand there with your tongue hanging out your mouth," She spread her arms. "Or are you going to come over here and say hi to me?"

He slowly shook himself out of his daze and walked to her, accepting her offer for a hug. As they broke apart, he said, "It's good to see you again, Sabine."

"Good to see you too, Ezra." She replied. "You certainly look like you've been busy lately."

"Oh, he's been busy alright." Kuron spoke up, having wraithed over to them. "Busy fighting Imps and missing you."

"Is that so, Kuron?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Ezra started getting a sinking feeling.

"Yeah," Kuron replied. "He even accidentally mistook me for you one morning. And on top of that, sometimes he uses your call sign when he speaks with me instead of using mine."

Sabine chuckled, casting a playful look at Ezra. "Is this true?"

He sighed, having failed to keep Kuron from saying anything. "Yes." He said, though he was staring at the ground.

"Oh, and I think there's something he's been dying to say about you." Kuron added, shrugging at Ezra's warning glare.

"Really?" Sabine asked. "And what would that be, Ezra?"

Ezra sighed. "Come on, man." Kuron said. "We don't have all day."

Ezra looked up at Sabine. "Well, I...sigh...I've felt that you and I have been...a team for so long... And, yes, I've been a bit off since we went our separate ways. The thing is...it was because...I'd wanted to tell you..."

"Go on," Sabine said, turning her finger in a gesture for him to continue. "Spit it out."

Ezra sighed. "I've wanted to tell you that...I, uh...liked you. I mean, like really liked you."

"I figured you did." She replied. "And now?" He gave her a confused look. "What do you think now?" She clarified.

Ezra sighed again. "Now...I still feel that way about you. I was worried...that I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Sabine gasped. "Ezra Bridger, how dare you have so little faith in me?" She asked, though he could sense that she was messing with him. She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, listen." Sabine said. "I'm here now, and I've been worried about you too."

"Oh," Ezra said. "I see." He punched her lightly in the arm. "Well, then how dare you have so little faith in me?" She smiled, as Kuron and Shisuta chuckled nearby.

"Well, now that you guys are together again, what are you gonna do?" Kuron asked.

"Oh, um, I don't..." Ezra began, before Sabine grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh, just shut up and come here, Ezra." She said, before pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. Kuron and Shisuta started clapping.

As they separated, they became aware of the others. "Do you mind?" Ezra asked.

"Right." Kuron said. "Keep in mind that there are still a ton of other people here. Maybe save the mushy stuff for later. We'll let you have your moment."

As he and his own girlfriend turned to leave, Kuron looked at Zeb as they passed him. "Guess you owe me fifty credits, big guy." He shrugged.

"We never bet on anything." Zeb replied.

Kuron chuckled. "I know. I meant that you'll probably owe me some money later when I beat you at Sabacc." Zeb chuckled as he and Chopper headed off to go say hello to Sabine, when Kuron added, "And no betting Chopper like you did last time."

The little droid looked up at Zeb, giving him the closest thing to a stink eye.

 **A/N: There it is. Sabine's officially back. And she and Ezra are finally together. As for Kanan and Hera, they've already gotten together as couple, and it isn't much of a secret, but Kanan has yet to ask her "The big question."**

 **Also, despite Shisuta and Barriss being such powerful healers, I decided not to go down the route of Kanan getting his sight back. I feel that having Kanan rely less on his eyes and more on the Force and his other senses is an important part of his development as a Jedi.**

 **Also, Mandalore as of now in the story is not a part of the New Republic, but that may change in the future. And credit goes to jojobinks01 for the idea of Canderous Ordo, the new leader of Mandalore.**

 **Next chapter, we turn to Luke and the gang. I would include details about that chapter, but I feel that doing so would spoil anticipation. Know that two characters...scratch that, two pairs of characters each develop closer bonds. (Wink Wink)**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

 **p.s, Don't forget to check out my newest story, Uncertain Futures.**


	11. Darkness Rising

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: WAZAAAAAAAH! Sorry. Just had to say that. Anyway, I just wanted to point out that depending on what the Force has in store for me, I may or may not begin development of a fourth story in this series, (Uncertain Futures being the first, Altered Destinies being the second, and this story being the third.) It would essentially be the in-between of Jedi and The Force Awakens, and focus on characters like Mercy and Ben Solo as they grow up. (like I said, Snoke will never exist in this canon, so maybe Ben never falls to the Dark Side.) Also, this may also depend on what we learn in "The Last Jedi" and whether or not Rey's parentage is confirmed.**

 **Also, since technically, Mercy would only be, what, six years older than Ben, would it be weird to see Mercy as Ben's aunt? Please let me know what I should do.**

 **Also, to my good friend Starwarshobbitfics, if you don't catch the big reference I'm planting in this chapter, I will be very surprised.**

 **To the guest reviewer (Hawk?) who said that they weren't surprised about Kuron saying that Zeb owed him 50 credits because Ezra and Sabine kissed, think of it this way: Zeb didn't think the two of them would kiss right away, while Kuron believed that they would. Then again, Kuron knew that he and Zeb never officially bet on it, which is partially why he then said that Zeb would likely still owe him anyway later.**

 **Anyway, on with the next chapter. Also, warning: Some very mild, but nonetheless gruesome, action is present.**

* * *

"Are ya completely sure this planet seems good enough for ya, princess?" Han asked.

"So long as the Empire doesn't learn of it, we should be safe." Leia replied.

"I'm keeping my stuff packed, just in case." Han said.

"What do you think, Chewie. Are we safe?" Leia asked, turning to the Wookie. He growled in response, before going back to helping unload the crates.

"I agree," She responded. "Nothing is certain when Han Solo is confirmed." She chuckled before something crossed her mind. "How do you put up with it all, anyway."

Chewie growled a response, and she laughed again. "Hehe, you're absolutely right. Someone does need to be his common sense."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Han laughed sarcastically, as he stepped out of the _Millennium Falcon_. "Let's not forget that if it hadn't been for me, you'd be in some labor camp on some backwater planet, or worse."

" **I know** ," Chewie replied in Shyriwook. " **And as part of my life debt to you, I'm acting as your copilot, friend, and conscience. Who knows where you would be if we had never met.** "

Han merely shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, buddy."

Leia turned to the Wookie and asked, "Wait. Just one thing: What is a life debt?"

" **The highest honor a Wookie can bestow upon another being.** " Chewie explained. " **A sign of gratitude, for example. When he was younger, Han rescued me from slavers. As my life debt to him, I pledged my services as his loyal copilot, as well as his best friend, and his conscience.** "

"Even when he nearly gets you both killed?" Leia asked, half-concerned for Han, while the other half just wanted to poke fun at him.

" **Especially then.** " Chewie replied. " **Besides, getting him out of dangerous situations helps reinforce that what I'm doing is right, even if he never learns. Perhaps once you two become life-partners, he may finally learn something.** "

At first, the last little bit of what he said flew over Leia's head. Then it clicked, and she looked at the Wookie with shock. "Wh-What are you trying to say?"

Chewbacca shrugged. " **I am simply saying that you and Han certainly act as if you care deeply for each other. Though you try to hide it, that only makes recognizing it that much easier.** "

"Wait, wait," Leia said. "Are you actually implying that Han and I are in love with each other?"

"WHAT?!" Shouted Han, followed by a loud crash. A second later, Han walked up to them. "What did he just say?!" He looked at Chewie, then at Leia. "Me..." He said, gesturing to himself. "And her?" He gestured to Leia. Chewie shrugged, then nodded. "Pfft." Han huffed. "Not in a thousand years, buddy."

Sensing an irresistible opportunity to mess with him further, Leia sat up all prim and proper. In her best lady voice, she asked, "Pity. And why not?"

"Well, here's the thing, Princess." Han began, not fazed by her act. "You're not exactly my type. You're too lady-like for me. Besides, I'm not into romance. Too busy traveling to want to settle down."

"What a shame." Leia said, teasing him further. "You're really missing out. It's not everyday you get to meet a Princess, you know."

"Yeah? Well, I ain't one to fall for a pretty face." Han said, bluntly. "Look, I admit, you're a great gal, just not the kind of gal for me." He boarded the Falcon again.

"Whatever you say, Solo." Leia sighed. A rebel trooper came up to her, telling her that the meeting would be starting soon.

On board the _Falcon_ , Luke and Eris were relaxing. Obi-Wan was already somewhere in the base. Luke heard Han muttering something under his breath.

"Han?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Han replied, realizing where they were. "You guys aren't settled in yet?"

"We took your advice to heart." Eris replied "We want to be ready for the possibility of the need for a speedy escape. As remote as this planet is, with the Empire more desperate than ever to win, they'll do anything to keep us from settling in."

"Well, I guess that's true." Han shrugged. He started off to his quarters when something grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Up, up, up, Han." Eris said, releasing her grip. "You still haven't answered Luke's question. What's bugging you, Captain?"

"Oh, that." Han sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"So, you don't want to talk with us about Leia?" She asked, smirking. "Before you ask, we heard everything they said out there. And as Jedi, we can figure these things out. So, let's talk."

Han sighed. "You Jedi and your cryptic ideas." He muttered as he sat down. "So," He said out loud. "A girl like her, and I guy like me. What are your thoughts?"

"I think you guys would do well together." Luke said. Eris nodded.

"Of course," Eris added. "It's not our call. It's yours. So this is more something you need to ask yourself."

Han frowned, then sighed. "I guess that makes sense." He said. "Probably just wanted your opinions on the matter. I'm goin' back to maintenance."

Luke stood up and stretched. "I'm going out to look around. Think you can let the others know?"

Eris nodded. "Sure thing." She answered.

* * *

"So, Ryloth has been liberated, and Mandalore has agreed to join the fight?" Leia asked. She was currently speaking with Chancellor Mothma, as well as her own mother, Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, Hera Syndulla, and Canderous Ordo, the Governor of Mandalore.

" _Correct, Princess Leia._ " Ordo answered. " _Through the actions of Sabine Wren, I have seen what the Rebellion can do. Mandalore has spent far too much time in recent history fighting within itself. And all because of some power hungry Dark Side wielder. Though much remains to be done, the actions of Miss Wren and her allies have helped patch some of the wounds. And I understand that you must be growing tired of this, but, I wish to give you my deepest condolences for the loss of your home planet. It further proves how shameful the Empire truly is, by mercilessly wiping out innocent lives._ " The very words he spoke seemed to carry a foul taste in his mouth.

" _The fact that a small group of young pilots were the catalyst for the destruction of such a powerful weapon, despite being out matched, out numbered, and out trained, proves how worthy the Rebellion is of assistance._ " He continued. " _There were those, in fact, who wanted for Mandalore to not get involved simply because they believed we did not need to assist you._ "

Leia smiled at the Governor's words. "Your assistance is welcome in any form it takes, Governor Ordo." She replied. "It is good to see that such a respectable figure as yourself sees worth in our cause. Any aid you can provide will be accepted."

He smiled, as he turned to address Mon Mothma. " _Now, concerning future interactions between Mandalore and the New Republic..._ "

" _Governor Ordo,_ " Mon Mothma began. " _A treaty is certainly in order. However, I will leave the decision of whether or not to be brought into the Republic to you and your people. Should you decide in favor, you will be eagerly welcomed. However, should you choose for Mandalore to remain independent, that is equally accepted. Let it be known, though, that regardless of what you choose, the Republic will be at the ready to provide whatever you may need at a moment's notice. It will be a token of the alliance between Mandalore and the Republic._ "

Governor Ordo nodded, smiling. "Y _our kindness is duly noted, Madame._ " He said. " _A quality I respect in a leader is knowing when to request help from neighbors, as well as knowing when to answer his neighbor's own calls for help in kind. But surely, we can iron out the details of future interactions once the Empire has been completely reduced to a memory._ "

" _Indeed._ " Mon Mothma replied. " _May the Force be with you, Governor Ordo._ "

Unlike some Mandalorians, Canderous Ordo had a strong understanding of the ways of the Force, as well as those who wielded it. There were those, such as the Jedi, who sought to exercise responsible use of their own abilities. He also knew, simply by reviewing history files from the Clone Wars, that there were those who opted to exploit the gifts they had, such as the Sith. The Sith attempt to use those gifts to subjugate others, merely because they believe they can.

Which brought Canderous back to the present. " _And to you as well, Madame._ " He replied. " _And, one last thing. For the sake of Mandalore._ "

" _Anything._ " Mon Mothma replied.

Governor Ordo's face grew more solemn, as he said, " _Should you or your troops come across an individual who answers to the name of Maul, be sure to give him his proper judgement. His actions are in fact part of the reason Mandalore collapsed and fell into Imperial control._ "

Padmé shuddered slightly, having remembered that Maul was present on Naboo during the fated invasion of her home planet. She'd known from Kanan that he was still alive and causing trouble.

" _We will do what we can._ " She reassured him. He nodded in acknowledgement, as he signed out of the transmission.

Padmé then turned to her daughter and said, " _It's good to speak with you again, sweetie. How are things?_ "

"Slow." Leia replied. "We've yet to find a secluded planet where we can keep tabs on the Empire without being discovered and overwhelmed. The planet where I am now has been the most secure so far. There was an incident involving a bounty hunter on Dantooine. I suspect he has ties to the Empire, though he claimed he was sent by Jabba the Hutt to go after Han and Chewbacca." She briefly considered something, before she spoke up again. "Maybe it's time to let those two jokers go."

" _That would be a shame._ " Padmé sighed. " _Han seems like a nice young man. I don't see anything bad about him. Nothing I didn't see in your father when he was younger._ " She sighed as she allowed herself just the smallest moment to think about the past.

Leia blushed, and worried that it would show on her mother's end of the line. "Mom, Han and I aren't dating." _Yet_ , she added in her head. Choosing to move on, she decided to change the subject. "What news is there concerning Aunt Ahsoka on Onderon?"

Padmé gave a knowing smile, aware that Leia was desperate to move the conversation away from Han Solo. She said, " _We should be receiving a communication from her shortly. From what we have heard, they were also successful in fighting off the Imperials._ "

A blink was heard, as a new transmission came up. There she is now, Leia thought.

As the transmission opened up, a young Togruta came into view. " _Greetings Madame Mothma, Aunt Padmé, General Syndulla._ " Mina greeted. Then she turned to Leia. " _Hey, Leia._ "

" _Mina,_ " Padmé said. " _Where is Ahsoka?_ "

" _She's currently helping some construction crews in the city._ " Mina answered. " _The Empire must have wanted to leave a more 'Permanent' memento before we kicked 'em out. My Dad's still busy, too. He might pop in later. I just wanted to mention that Onderon will be willing to join the New Republic. Just as soon as Dad finds a suitable General to lead the planet's militia._ "

"Why not you or your mother?" Leia asked.

" _Because I personally miss you guys, and I want to be at your sides again._ " Mina explained. " _Same with Mom. And, Jyn told me before she and Cassian left with their small band of soldiers about Dad's friend, Saw Gerrera._ "

Mon Mothma frowned. She had remembered Saw. He had been thirsty for a fight against the Empire, but had viewed the Rebellion's tactics as "too soft". Likewise, she viewed his methods as "extremist", borderline "Terrorist". Several times, she had tried to warn him that such methods would make him no better than the tyrants he was fighting, but her warnings had fallen on deaf ears.

" _And, what of General Gerrera?_ " She asked.

" _According to Jyn,_ " Mina began. " _He died when the Death Star struck Jedha._ "

This was saddening of course, but Leia was the first to break the silence. "Well, tell Uncle Lux that I wish him the best of luck in finding a suitable general. And I hope to see you again, Mina."

The young halfling smiled. " _Same to you, Princess._ " She replied, before turning to Hera. " _Now, Hera, it has come to my attention that the Mandalorians have thrown their collective hat into this fight, too. And that they are over there on Ryloth as we speak. Am I correct in that statement?_ "

" _That is correct._ " Hera replied.

" _And I assume that includes someone we both know very well._ " Mina added. " _Forgive me, if this is taking up valuable time, but I want to know while I'm on the line. What's the story, Hera?_ "

" _Yes, Sabine is here, too._ " Hera said, with a chuckle. " _And Ezra took it really well. So, he and Sabine are officially a couple._ "

" _Hehehe,_ " Mina chuckled. " _There it is. And yet, Kanan still hasn't asked you the big question, huh?_ "

At this, Hera blushed, earning some laughs from the others. " _Don't worry,_ " Mina said quickly. " _There's really no pressure. Can't wait to see everyone again._ "

" _I think it would be wise for us to close this meeting before we embarrass each other._ " Padmé suggested.

"I agree, Mom." Leia said. "Oh, and please say hi to Dad and Mercy for me, Mom."

" _I will,_ " Padmé replied. " _I love you, Sweetie. May the Force be with you._ "

"Love you, too, Mom." Leia said. The transmissions all ended. Leia stood up and turned to leave, most likely to check up on her brother or to make sure Han and Chewie were alright. She was startled to realize that Eris had walked in.

"Oh, hey Eris." Leia said.

"Hi Leia." She replied.

"What's wrong?" asked the Princess. "Did Han and Chewie do something wrong?'

"No," Eris chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know that Luke went out sightseeing. Just thought you should know."

"Okay." Leia replied. "Did he remember to bring his lightsaber and his blaster with him just in case. I'm not all that familiar with this planet's native wildlife, and I doubt Luke is either. Just don't want my brother getting mauled by anything out here."

"If it makes you feel any better," Eris said. "I feel the same way."

"Really?" Leia asked. Eris nodded.

"The thing is," Eris sighed. "I think I might be, um, crushing on him a bit."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Eris sighed again and said, "Well, I'm worried about how my Master will take it."

"You mean Dad?" Leia asked. "Well, welcome to my world, sister." In response to Eris' confused look, she said, "I'm worried how my dad might react to me going with Han. My mom did just mention that Han reminds her of my dad when he was younger, you know, before he fell."

"Yeah." Eris said. "Also, funny thing is, your father was the one who brought me to the Jedi Order in the first place."

"No kidding?" Leia asked.

"It's true." Eris replied. "For the longest time, I've believed that that was why he spared me, and kept watch over me, after he fell."

"And what about you and Luke, again?" Leia wondered.

"I don't know whether I should just leave it as a platonic love, like they way he loves you, or if it would be safe to follow up on my feelings. What would you suggest?"

"Well, I'm not you, so I don't think I could tell you how to think about this." Leia admitted.

"I know," Eris said. "It's just, we're two good friends, who happen to be girls, talking about guys and relationships. Perfectly normal, right?"

"Sure," Leia replied. "But if you really think you need my input, I'd suggest mentioning it to Dad when we see him again. Let him know how you feel, and see how he takes it. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Eris shrugged. "Thanks for the advice, Leia."

"No problem, Eris."" Leia replied, smiling. "By the way, how long ago did Luke leave?"

"About fifteen minutes or so." Eris guessed. "I didn't want to bother you during your meeting."

"Well, I hope he's okay." Leia said. "Wouldn't want him to end up getting into trouble on us."

"Here's the thing," Eris said. "He's a Skywalker. He won't find trouble. Trouble's gonna find him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke had parked his speeder nearby, and was out observing the landscape. He could faintly see trees off in the distance. Surrounding him was more desert scrub. He could already imagine that his father wouldn't like it here, even though the sand here only took up part of the region. Luke had quickly figured from Obi-Wan's stories that the only sand Anakin Skywalker tolerated was the soft beach sand on Naboo. It was then that Luke made up his mind: Once the Empire was no more, he'd go out of his way to find a peaceful, quiet, beachside home for the family.

Squinting upward at the sun, he then checked his chrono. He'd been gone for about twenty minutes. He figured he'd do some more scouting and head back. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A ship floating in from above the forest in the distance. As it grew near, Luke soon realized that it was in fact an Imperial Shuttle.

He briefly considered making a run for it, but then realized that he might end up leading the Imps straight to his friends. He couldn't afford to give them away; they wouldn't be able to do much if the Empire came breaking down their door now.

As the shuttle began to descend in the same valley he was standing in, he realized his better option would be to hide, and hope to take them by surprise. He ducked behind a rock, running a hand across his belt, making sure his lightsaber and his blaster were there.

The engine died out, and with a hydraulic hhhhiiiiisssss, the doors slid open. The sounds of boots stomping filled the air, as the lone figure aboard the shuttle stepped off the ship.

Even without his mask, he was an intimidating foe. In fact, some claimed that they preferred when they couldn't see his face. Nevertheless, fear was his tool. It served him well, and it would do so again here. He took a deep breath of the native air, savoring it, and he smiled a sinister grin as the Force told him exactly where his target was.

Luke tried not to move, not even to get a better look at the newcomer, lest he give himself away. Then, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere filled his ears.

" _ **Well, now,**_ " it spoke. " ** _Jedi. You can not hide from me. Where are you?_** "

Luke refused to budge, and kept his breathing to a minimum. His hunter's evil grin didn't even falter. " _ **So, you choose to remain in the shadows, then,"** _ continued the voice. _**"I simply want to talk. Now, now. Don't be shy. Step into the light.**_ " Despite the seemingly pleasant tone the voice was using, the last sentence sounded as if it were spoken through gritted teeth, and the voice also spoke with extra emphasis on each word.

" ** _Do not think that because I do not see you, it means I do not know you are there,_** " commanded the voice. " ** _I hear your heartbeat. I feel your thoughts. I sense your...fear._** "

Luke briefly thought that he wasn't afraid, but then realized his mistake. " ** _You may have the same gifts as your father, but even members of his bloodline are not strong enough to resist me. Now, please, step out of your hiding place, Skywalker._** "

Luke felt sweat dripping from his hair, the kind that often accompanies a wave of nausea. On top of that, he found that it was getting harder to breathe. Finally, a sharp rush filled his head, accompanied by unintelligible, ghostly whispers. It finally made him wheel around, emerging from his hiding place.

" ** _There you are, Jedi._** " said the figure, whose voice still echoed in his mind as if he was still speaking to Luke through his thoughts.

"How do you know who I am?" Luke asked, defiantly.

"Oh, everyone knows who you are, Luke Skywalker." Replied the stranger. "After all, you are the one who destroyed the Death Star."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Luke asked, staying sharp.

"Hmm," said the stranger. "I have been given many titles in my time. You may refer to me...as the Stalker."

Luke took a deep breath. "Don't be ashamed. I have been told that the mere mention of my name invokes rather large amounts of fear into some people. And certainly, for good reason."

"Well, what do you want?" Luke asked. His hands twitched, ready to arm himself. The movement of course did not go unnoticed by the Stalker, who shot out his hand, yanking Luke's blaster away. He tossed it through the air, off to the side.

"Such a shame." Stalker growled. "I was under the assumption that your Master viewed blasters as 'Uncivilized', and yet he seems to have missed the rather obvious fact that you carry one around. Quite honestly, I agree with his sentiment." He gestured to the weapon at his own side as he said, "Blasters are the tools of cowards. And they don't allow much use of one's physical power."

Luke briefly wondered what he was up against. "And to answer your question," Stalker continued. "I want what anyone with my level of power would want. Fortune, a dominion to rule over, subjects to control, and the destruction of all of my enemies."

"I see," Luke responded. "And, how exactly do I play into all of this?"

"Clever boy," Stalker said. "Your ability to figure these things out is impressive. All the more reason to keep you alive." He took a deep breath. "You see, I sensed you aboard the Death Star. You were the one whose sudden shout distracted me, allowing Obi-Wan Kenobi to cut me down to size." He gestured to the damage to his armor, left there by a lightsaber and by a bowcaster.

"I also sensed your presence during the battle that ended with the destruction of the Death Star. It was how I knew that you were the one to deliver the finishing shot. Relying on nothing but the Force, no less."

"How...How did you..." Luke began, confused.

"It is a pity, really." Stalker mused. "Your mind is not as tightly guarded as you think. You carry...a great burden...upon your shoulders. Yesss. I see it. Your fear."

Luke risked challenging Stalker to elaborate. Stalker growled, "Your allies and your family believe you to be instrumental to the fall of the Empire. I certainly am in no position to dispute such a large claim. Rather, it would seem that you aren't so faithful."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

Stalker smiled. "You fear that you will not have the power to live up to the expectations of your allies when you are needed most. You fear that you will let everyone down. And...You fear the idea of watching your friends and family perish, knowing that it was all because you weren't strong enough."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Luke asked.

"Hmm...Trying to use sarcasm to derail me, are you?" Stalker asked. "To answer your question, yes. There is very much a point to this conversation." He took a deep breath. "You see, I have been interested in your abilities and potential since the Battle of Yavin. I would very much like to help you reach your full power. That way, when the time comes, you will be able to save those you care about."

"And what do you get out of all this?" Luke asked, skeptically.

"The satisfaction of watching my enemies burn." Stalker replied.

Luke thought for a moment. Then, he started to chuckle. Stalker's malevolent grin faded somewhat. Luke looked up at him.

"Here's the thing, Stalker." Luke said, confidently. "My dad said that someone made a very similar promise to him, once. A promise that he could be given unrivaled power, and be able to save those he loved. Thing is, that power went rotten pretty quickly, and my dad withered away beneath a metal suit for years, convinced that he'd killed the very person he'd hoped to save.

"Now, I can tell that you are offering me the same thing. Absolute power, supposedly to help protect the ones I love. But here's the bottom line: I'd rather pick the ones who care about me over the kind of power you're offering any day." He stared his adversary down, and added, "So, my final answer, is no. I'll never give up the friends and family I have for anything if it meant losing them in the end."

Stalker had been staring incredulously at Luke as the boy made his argument. He surprised Luke, however, when he started laughing.

"Hm, hm, hm, heh heh heh heh." Stalker chuckled. He took a breath and said, "I suspected that would be your answer. Perhaps a more...active demonstration of my power will change your mind."

In a flash, his lightsaber ignited, casting a sinister crimson glow in the early evening light. Luke was quick to ready his own lightsaber, bringing up the green blade. The light from the blade reflected off of his eyes like emerald fire. He took a deep breath, and prepared to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Eris shuddered. Obi-Wan, having emerged from his temporary quarters, sensed it too. Leia, as Luke's twin, also paused. They each knew that Luke was in trouble. Eris summoned her lightsaber from the nearby crates, and said, "I'm going after him." She took a speeder and rushed off into the wilds. Leia chose to stay back, per Obi-Wan's request, as the old Jedi set out to find his Padawan.

However, he was cut off when a voice behind him caught his attention. "Not so fast, Kenobi." Obi-Wan turned around to see the evil yellow eyes of Maul staring back at him.

* * *

Luke swung for Stalker's arm, but missed. He nearly paid for his failure with his own arms. He sidestepped, but still, Stalker hammered away at him like a relentless predator. As their blades locked, casting a dull orange glow on their faces, Stalker growled, "Don't be so worried, boy. I have no intention of killing you. But I will teach you to respect me, even if it costs you...an arm or a leg."

Unfazed by his opponent's twisted sense of humor, Luke ducked down, sidestepping as he did so. Again, a trick taught to him by Mina Bonteri. It was part of an informal fighting style that involved using your opponent's weight and momentum against them. Especially useful in situations where your opponent is significantly larger or heavier than you, and you can't keep enough space between the two of you.

As the Stalker staggered forward, Luke swung his leg out, sending the Stalker to the ground. He leapt back, ready for the Stalker to try again, but strangely, the Dark Sider took his time getting back to his feet.

Suddenly, Luke felt himself being lifted into the air, as Stalker raised his arm. With tremendous strength, Stalker flattened Luke against one of the walls of their makeshift arena.

Luke felt worn out. He felt that he shouldn't be this tired. "Oh, I almost forgot one of the...unique...abilities, granted to me by the Dark Side. I have, in a pinch, the ability to drain the strength from my opponents. They tire out faster than they normally would. And as they grow weaker, I grow stronger. Of course, there are still those with the power to resist even my power."

As Stalker walked towards him, the Dark Acolyte smiled. "As I have said, you're far more valuable to me alive. That doesn't necessarily mean you need to be in one piece. The pain of losing your arms only stings for a moment." He lifted his blade, ready to hack Luke's arms off.

Suddenly, the Stalker went flying, tumbling away. Luke looked up to see that someone had arrived to save him. And both he and the Stalker recognized her.

"Ah, so my suspicions were true," Stalker said, dusting himself off. "Fourth Sister, falling in league with the Rebellion."

"As much as I'm glad you remember me," Eris said. "I'm not the Fourth Sister anymore. My name is Eris Collack. Former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, now Jedi Knight."

"HmHmHm," Stalker chuckled. "Your title means little. We need not fight, my dear. I'm sure I can fit you into my plan to take hold of the Galaxy."

"Huh, funny," Eris noted. "You're asking me to join your twisted little scheme when you know that all I want to do right now is kick your butt. Strange, isn't it?"

"Very well," Stalker said, throwing his arms into a gesture of "Oh, well," before igniting his blade again. She twirled her saber staff as she ignited the blades, and in a blur of yellow motion, she went on the attack.

The fight continued for several minutes. "It's...a terrible shame...that...you gave up the power...of the Dark Side...for these...pathetic...rebels." Stalker grunted, as he strained against the blade lock. "What? Did they offer you...mercy...if you...promised to join them? They...are... _nothing_." Then, he managed to swat the weapon from her hands. He then went in for the finishing move, hoping to impale her. He was not ready for the resistance with which he was met. She brought up her hands, using nothing but the Force to keep the blood red blade of her enemy from ripping her apart.

He strained under the effort, his frustration fueling him further. Suddenly, a wave of death passed over him. Someone not too far away was slowly surrendering to Death's embrace. And it wasn't someone he had hoped would die.

His moment of distraction was exploited by Eris, who also felt the shift in the Force. It was a sign; a sign that an entity of Darkness was fading away, and that the Light had just won another battle. It fueled her resolve, and, coupled with her opponents momentary lapse of focus, allowed her to fling him away.

He sailed through the air, his blade slipping out of his hand. Without skipping a beat, Eris sprung to her feet and reached out with the force, grabbing the blood red lightsaber. With a single flick of her hand, it dove straight down, through the Stalker's chest, impaling him.

He let out a lout grunt in pain, as his blade finally deactivated. Luke felt the strength that he had been drained of return to him, and he stumbled to his feet, with help from Eris.

"You alright, Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." He replied.

"No worries." She said. "But Leia's going to kill you for this."

He would have laughed, but then he saw the Stalker get to his feet. His eyes widened in shock, and Eris turned to see it as well. She too was caught off guard. His lightsaber had just impaled him clean through the chest, albeit just inches short of his cold black heart. Yet he still was somehow getting back on his feet, although he was clearly in serious pain.

He was panting, laboriously, though it gave way to chilling laughter. "It...would seem...that my...extra ability...is true...after...all...Heh...Heh...It would seem that...if I am to die...it will not...be here...Perhaps...if...I am...fated...to die...(Wheeze)...it is...to be...by the hand...of someone...else..."

The fact that they could see clean through his flesh wound to the ground behind him was already disturbing enough. The fact that he was tanking such a visually unsettling injury like that just made it worse.

"Hmm..." Stalker mused. "That does not mean, that you two are safe...from me...Heh, heh. This...is not the...last time we shall cross...paths. Not...by far." He managed to retrieve the blade that had just skewered him and returned it to his belt. The shuttle door opened and as he staggered inside, he shot them a sinister glare and said, "Until we meet yet again on the field of battle, Skywalker." The shuttle slowly rose and flew off into the scant light of the evening.

Adrenaline seemed to finally wear off, and Eris felt weak in the knees. Luke caught her. "Thanks for saving my neck, Eris."

"Any...time...Luke." She panted. "We need to...warn the others...The Empire knows we're here."

"Well, at least we just got here." Luke said. "Packing everything up again should be a breeze."

* * *

It had all come down to this moment. They'd had a brush with it on Tatooine some time ago. But by some act of divine intervention, they had both walked away from that encounter alive. But it had merely been a delay of the inevitable. A conflict that had lasted for 32 years, and it had all ended in merely five seconds.

Ironically, Maul had slipped up when he attempted to bludgeon Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, similar to how Qui-Gon Jinn was bested all those years ago. It also seemed ironic, to Obi-Wan, that the poor unfortunate soul he had cut in half, would die from a surface cut to the chest.

And then, there were his last words. "H-He is...the Chosen One...Isn't he?" Obi-Wan had nodded. "He...will avenge us..." Then, the searing, vengeful flames behind the Zabrak's gleaming eyes finally faded away.

The aging Jedi was still mulling over those last words when the sound of a speeder bike caught his attention. It was Luke, with Eris riding behind him, hugging his back tightly, as if holding on. As the bike slowed to a stop, Luke hopped off, helping support Eris, who herself was bone tired.

"Master," Luke breathed. "We need to go. The Empire. They know we're here."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I will alert the others. It is fortunate that Captain Solo was expecting such an event.

Luke looked over at the body of Maul. "Is that..."

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "At last, his soul can now find peace."

Luke sighed, as he and Eris made there way onto the Millennium Falcon, to tell the others that their time on this planet was up. Obi-Wan, however, stared down at the unmoving body of Maul.

Looking at what was once his nemesis, Obi-Wan felt that Maul's life had flashed through his own mind. He saw a rising Sith Apprentice, then a savage, insane creature on a wasteland planet. He then saw an aspiring crime lord who, for a short time, had claimed rulership of an entire planet, only to be cut down once again. This time, by his former master. He finally saw a man who had hidden away in the shadows of his former master's dominion, plotting his revenge and his return to glory.

Obi-Wan also saw the creature that had cut down his, Obi-Wan's, Master and Father Figure, as well as one of the women whom Obi-Wan would willingly have died for. But at the same time, he also saw a poor, unfortunate soul; taken away from his family at a young age, and molded into a monster. An ultimately expendable one, but a monster no less.

So, in the end, Obi-Wan did not feel joy for the death of the man who had inflicted great pain on him. Nor did he necessarily feel relief that the beast who had haunted his nightmares was no more. Rather, he felt something he hadn't expected to feel: pity.

 **A/N: Hooo-whee. This is officially the longest document I have made thus far for any story. I can't even tell whether or not I might break that record. In total, this chapter alone has 6938 words. Holy kriffing spit.**

 **As you might have guessed, I decided to just use Maul's death in canon (Spoiler alert for those who haven't seen Twin Suns) for this. And of course, I was one of those people to add a little poetic reflection on Obi-Wan's part. And I did the math, by the way. I've calculated that 32 years have in fact gone by between when Obi-Wan literally cut Maul down and when Maul finally died in this chapter. (in the show, assuming the events of Twin Suns take place roughly two years before ANH, then it would come out to an even 30 years. Give or take a few months.)**

 **I just wanted to point out that you can use the Satele Shan vs Darth Malgus fight on Alderaan in one of the cinematics for the Star Wars: The Old Republic as reference for Eris' battle with the Stalker, except Eris' lightsaber isn't cut in half, just knocked out of her hand.**

 **Also, from now on, I will use halfling as a description for Mina, as she is half human and half Togruta. And as I may have said before, props go to jojobinks01 for the idea of incorporating Canderous Ordo as the leader of Mandalore.**

 **Whoo-boy. This was a lot to write all in one day. Not bad for a rookie, huh? And by the way, yes, Stalker will survive his injuries, as gruesome as they are. Thing is, what he was muttering about a different fateful encounter is true. It will make sense as the story progresses. If not, then you will all have to wait a bit longer.**

 **As for next chapter, we...actually, I'm not entirely sure who to focus on next chapter. Most likely, I'll turn my attention back to Coruscant, and the heroes gathered there. Maybe I'll add more cute moments of Myrcella with her family again. As I said at the beginning, the possibility of another story that picks up between episodes VI and VII is still up there. And like I said, I need to know what you all would suggest for how Myrcella and Ben Solo would view each other as family. Although, come to think of it, it is possible that someone out there might know the trouble of only being a few years older that your niece/nephew, because your siblings are so much older than you.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, please RRF &F, and I will see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	12. Meetings and Memories

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Well, I'm back, ladies and bros. I feel like something needs to be said concerning last chapter. Stalker isn't invincible; however, the explanation behind his ability to survive such a life threatening injury will become apparent later in the story.**

 **Not much else to say for now, so enjoy chapter 12. Also, this chapter is on the longer side, like last time.**

Anakin stood outside the hangar of the Jedi Temple, awaiting the arrival of Mon Mothma's informant. He had been told that someone was accompanying said spy, but the details had, naturally, been withheld from him. Of course, he interpreted it more as a surprise than a secret he wouldn't be trusted with.

As he waited, he decided he wanted to get in touch with Luke and Leia, and see how things were holding up for them on finding a new base. "Hey, Artoo, I need you to..." Anakin began, before remembering that Artoo, and by extension, C-3P0 were with Luke and Leia. Nonetheless, he pulled out his hololink and activated it, seeking out Artoo's channel. When the signal was secured, Anakin was greeted by the image of Eris Collack, who seemed surprised to see him.

" _Master,_ " She said. " _It's good to see you again._ "

"Eris, I'm not your Master anymore," Anakin said, with a chuckle. "Remember?"

" _Oh,_ " She replied. " _That's right. What's wrong?_ "

"Nothing, Eris." Anakin said. "I just wanted to check in and see how you and the others are doing."

" _Oh, everyone's tired._ " Eris admitted. " _We've had to keep planet hopping, since the Empire's really bent on catching us._ "

Anakin shrugged. "We blew up the Emperor's super weapon." He noted. "Of course he wants to catch you."

"I know," Eris replied. " _First it was a bounty hunter on Dantooine, then the Stalker shows up on Sarihken Prime. What next? The Emperor himself?_ "

"Sounds like you guys have your work cut out for you." Anakin said. Then something struck him. "Wait. Did you say that the Stalker was on Sarihken Prime?"

" _Yeah._ " Eris replied. " _I think he was after Luke._ " She proceeded to tell him about the fight. She even told him about how she had used the Force to impale the Stalker with his own weapon, and yet the Dark Sider had survived. " _He said something about a 'Fated duel'. Not that I have a clue what that could mean._ "

Anakin processed all this. "I don't get it." He said. "How could someone be that powerful without being noticed?"

" _I don't know,_ " Eris replied. " _He showed up about five years after the Empire rose. I never really knew much about him. I mean, I might have heard him say something about you, I don't remember what it was, but, I guessed that he might have been your replacement, maybe?_ "

"What do you mean, Eris?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

Eris shrugged. " _I mean, I guess he found the Stalker as a good backup plan, in case something happened to you._ "

"Do you think that means the Emperor somehow knew I might be brought back to the Light Side?" Anakin asked.

" _Maybe._ " Eris responded. " _But it could also mean he suspected you might be destroyed, or he might just feel you weren't useful anymore. I vaguely remember hearing the Emperor say he wasn't satisfied with the way you turned out._ "

Anakin took a moment to think this over. "I figured he would try to replace me. The Stalker did seem eager to fight me directly during the Battle of Yavin, too."

" _There's something else, too._ " Eris added. " _According to Master Kenobi, the Stalker is also in league with Maul. At least, he was, anyway._ "

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

" _When Obi-Wan, Luke, and Captain Solo and Chewbacca raided the Death Star in search of Leia..._ " She was cutoff by a series of beeps. " _Sorry, with help from Artoo and Threepio,_ " Eris corrected, to Anakin's amusement. " _Master Kenobi fought the Stalker. Afterwards, I learned that Stalker said he and Maul were allies._ "

"So Maul actually works with the Empire now?" Anakin asked.

" _I don't think so._ " Eris replied. " _I think the Stalker is pretending to serve the Empire, when he is really working with Maul. Even so, their partnership is dissolved anyway._ "

"How so?" Anakin wondered.

" _Because Maul is dead._ " Eris answered. " _For good, this time. Luke and I saw his dead body. It's pretty ironic too. He got cut in half so long ago, and he dies from a surface cut across his chest._ "

"How does Obi-Wan feel about this?"

" _He says he actually feels pity for Maul._ " Eris shrugged. " _I guess I can see that way of thinking. Maul never asked to be raised in the Dark side._ "

Anakin frowned. "And somehow, Obi-Wan still felt I could be forgiven."

" _What do you mean?_ " Eris asked.

"I chose to embrace the Dark Side." Anakin responded. "I slaughtered so many of the Jedi. Masters, Knights, Padawans, and even..." He paused, trying to catch up to himself. "Even younglings." He sighed. "And even then, Obi-Wan forgives me. How?"

" _Because,_ " Eris answered. " _You were misguided. You were fooled into thinking that what you were doing was right. You were desperate to save Padmé, and you went to the only person you thought you could trust for help. He exploited your trust for his own means, and, well, yeah. I mean, he was planning it from the start, of course, but, you know._ "

As Anakin continued to talk with his former apprentice, he was unaware of the individuals watching him. Shaak Ti stood a short distance away, with Myrcella standing at her side. The old Togruta didn't want to interrupt the conversation Anakin was having, but she didn't want to feel as if she were eavesdropping. Nonetheless, she stood quietly as she listened.

"So, do you think the Stalker is after my son for his own means, and not for the use of the Emperor?" Anakin wondered.

" _Most likely,_ " Eris replied with a shrug.

"Well, if that's the case," Anakin said, the fire flaring in his gaze. "He's going to find out the hard way that he's making a big mistake."

" _Careful, Master._ " Eris said. " _Wasn't your fall to the Dark Side a result of your desperate need to protect your wife from dying?_ "

Anakin sighed as he realized what she was saying. "You're right." He admitted. "Maybe that's my flaw. I'm too attached to the ones I love. My mother died in my arms. my little sister was nearly sentenced to die for a crime she never committed. Then, my wife nearly dies because of me." He sighed again. "I just don't want to let anything bad happen to my family. Especially to my son, or my daughters."

" _I can tell._ " Eris said. " _Which reminds me of something I was hoping to tell you._ " Anakin raised an eyebrow. Eris sighed as she said, " _I...I think I might...I mean, I think I...well...about Luke...I think I...like him. You know,_ really _like him._ "

Anakin's eyebrows rose, but then a smile crept onto his face. "So, tell him." He said.

" _What?_ " Eris asked. " _You mean, you approve?_ "

"Yeah," Anakin replied. "Don't you?"

" _Oh,_ " She answered. " _I, uh, I was just worried because...you brought me to the temple in the first place. You protected me during the days of the Empire, even when you were a Sith. You made me your Padawan when I came to the Rebellion. I was worried that it would be wrong for me to have been raised by you, and then fall in love with your son._ "

"Hmm," Anakin pondered. "There's nothing wrong with your feelings, Eris. Use me as an example. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up. It was wise of you to talk with me about this. As long as Luke is okay with it, you have nothing to worry about."

" _You mean, aside from if he somehow gets hurt?_ " Eris asked. " _Because then I feel like that will put me in your line of fire._ "

Anakin chuckled. "You just told me about how I practically raised you, and you're worried that I'm going to punish you if something were to happen to Luke?"

Eris sighed. Anakin continued. "Eris, there's no need to be upset. Just let Luke know how you feel about him. It'll be much better for you that he knows how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way to you, it won't mean he'll like you any less."

Eris smiled. " _Thanks, Master. I think I understand. Oh, and Leia mentioned something that I think you should know._ "

"What's that?" Anakin asked.

" _She told me that Padmé said that Han Solo reminds her of you when you were younger._ " Eris said.

Anakin took a moment to process this information. First, he was happy to hear that Padmé had said something like that. But then the underlying meaning of Eris' words clicked into place.

"So Leia and Han are together now?" Anakin asked, pretending to be disappointed.

Eris didn't seem fooled, though. She looked over her shoulder, as if checking to see if anyone was standing behind her. Then she turned back to face Anakin. " _Yes, but they don't have the guts to admit it to each other yet. Or anyone else for that matter._ " She laughed a little. " _But, I can see it in the way they talk. They're trying too hard to hide it. That's how I know._ "

Anakin tried to sound like he didn't want to approve. But it was hard. He did in fact come to trust the young pilot. Han had stepped in to save Luke, so in a way, Han was the one responsible for the Death Star's destruction, even if Luke was the one to deliver the finish shot.

"Well, tell Han that if he lets anything happen to my daughter," Anakin said. "He's going to have to answer to me."

Eris winked. " _Don't worry about that. I'll let him know. I'll also tell him that if he wants to ask 'The big question' to her, he's going to need to speak with you first._ "

Anakin chuckled. "Thank you, Eris. May the Force be with you."

" _And with you as well, Master Skywalker._ " She replied.

As Anakin returned the holo link back to his pocket, he felt something wrap around his leg. It was Myrcella.

"Hey there, little one." He said, scooping her up. "You're up early." He held her in a gentle fatherly hug, as she giggled. He became aware of someone else and turned around.

"Hello, Shaak Ti." He greeted.

"Master Skywalker," She replied with a nod. "Forgive me for intruding. Myrcella was looking for you. I knew you would be out here awaiting the informant Mon Mothma spoke of. I did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."

Anakin realized what she meant.

"How much did you hear?" Anakin asked.

Shaak Ti breathed out. "Everything from you asking about The Stalker and your son onward."

Anakin sighed, still holding Mercy to his chest. He adjusted his grip on his adopted daughter; she was getting big pretty fast. Shaak put a hand on Anakin's free shoulder. "I heard what you said about what happened that night, so many years ago, within this very temple." She said. "Know that you have put the dark Side behind you now. It would be unwise, and also unhealthy, for you to continue to let the past control you. Especially with so much at stake now."

Anakin thought about the giggling bundle in his arms, and sighed. "You're right, Master Ti." He said. "Thank you." She smiled.

Then the sound of a ship descending caught his attention. He set Mercy down and turned to see the ship he was meant to watch for. As the hatch opened, a young woman in her thirties stepped off the ship.

"Hello, young lady." Anakin greeted. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. I take it you are the informant Mon Mothma mentioned."

"That is correct." She replied. "And my name is Juyen Thane. I've heard much about you. It's an honor to finally meet you, Master Jedi."

Anakin nodded, then asked, "What did you mean, you've heard about me?"

"On Garel," Juyen replied. "I was rescued from imperials by someone who says they knew you. They said much about your abilities."

"Are they on board that ship?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. She'll be down in a second." Juyen replied.

Anakin watched as a woman about his age stepped out from the ship. She had deep blue eyes that almost seemed a shade of purple. She had a confident smile, and it widened when she saw him. She walked over to the Jedi.

"Well, wouldja look a' that." She said, in an accent he instantly recognized. "Anakin Skywalker. It's been too long, luv."

"Kaori?" Anakin asked. "Is that really you?"

"Last I checked, yup." She replied. Then she noticed Shaak Ti. "Master Ti!"

She walked over and gave her former master a hug. Shaak Ti returned it and said, "It's good to see you after so long, my former apprentice."

"Good to see you too, Master." Kaori replied. Mercy peeked out from behind her father's leg, and Kaori noticed her. "Well, who's this little cutie?" She asked, as she knelt down.

"That's my adopted daughter, Myrcella." Anakin replied, as she reached out and hugged his leg, hiding her face. "Don't be afraid, Mercy." Anakin said with a chuckle. "This is my old friend, Kaori Galium. Say hi, Mercy."

The little toddler peeked out shyly. "Hi," She said, waving a little.

Kaori smiled. "Hello, luv. Nice to meet'cha." She ran her hand through Mercy's hair, getting a few giggles from the little kid.

Shaak Ti turned to Juyen. "I will bring you to the Senate Building so you can speak with the Chancellor." She said.

"Master Ti." Anakin said. "Could you also please bring Mercy with you? I think she wants to see Padmé." Turning to the youngster, he asked, "Don't you, sweetie?"

Mercy nodded. "Of course, Anakin." Shaak Ti said, with a soft smile. "Come along, little one." Mercy walked after the Togruta as Kaori and Anakin smiled.

Kaori turned to her old friend and asked, "So, 'ow's it feel to be back in th' light, Anakin?"

Anakin sighed. "You knew?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, it feels good knowing that I have a second chance to make things right. Especially with the responsibilities I have now."

"Like raisin' a child?" She asked, gesturing off in the direction Mercy had gone.

"Exactly." Anakin said. "So, did you mean that you don't trust me as much now?"

"No." She said, with a stern look. It caught Anakin off guard at first, but then he saw the playful grin he knew her so well for. He punched her in the arm playfully as they both laughed.

"Of course I trust ya, Skywalker." She said. "I'm jus' messin' wit'cha." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be so worried, luv. I was chattin' with Padmé on th' way 'ere. She told me about everythin' you'd been through. You're bein' too 'ard on yourself, luv. You've got a family that loves you, friends that support you, and allies that trust you. If they aren't 'oldin' your actions as a Sith against ya, then neither am I."

He smiled. "Thanks, Kaori." He said.

"Anytime, luv." She replied, smiling back. "Now, let's go sightseen', shall we?"

As they walked through the Temple, they shared stories about their pasts. "So, even though a lot of people saw me at these meetings," Anakin said. "Not a lot of them knew much about me."

"Wha' do you think they knew?" Kaori asked.

"At most, they saw me as the Emperor's Second in command. Nobody really talked with me that much." Anakin said. "Either out of fear, or out of indifference. Which was all the same to me."

"So why bother goin' to these 'Get togethers' anyway?" Kaori asked.

"Depends." Anakin replied with a shrug. "Sometimes, I felt it was so that Palpatine could keep an eye on me. Other times, I think he wanted someone around to keep watch for Senators he thought were working against him."

"Like Senator Organa?" Kaori suggested.

"Him among a few others." Anakin replied. "It was at one of these gatherings that I figured out that my former Padawan, Ahsoka, was married."

"Oh, really?" Kaori said. "Do tell."

 _(Flashback)_

It was shortly after the assault against the Rebel fleet. He had already dispatched the Fifth Brother to deal with the Rebels of Lothal. However, rather than return to Lothal, as he had wished, he was ordered to attend yet another one of the Emperor's get togethers.

When he arrived, as usual he was briefly held up by reminders of that fateful night. Just as swiftly, he pushed the thoughts aside.

At the meeting area, he stood at the side of the Emperor's throne. "I take it the Inquisitor has arrived to hunt down the rebels, Lord Vader?" Palpatine croaked.

"Indeed, my Lord." Vader replied, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Good." Palpatine stated. "You seem...unsettled...Lord Vader. Is something bothering you?"

"No, your Excellency." Vader answered. "I merely find it strange that Skywalker's former apprentice has joined the rebels."

"I see..." Palpatine said. "Regardless, I sense that she will be of great use to us."

"Of course, My Lord." Vader replied. "Assuming that we can persuade her to join us."

"You need not worry yourself with the finer details, Lord Vader." Croaked the Emperor. "Go, and ease your thoughts. Perhaps speak with some of the guests. Tomorrow, you can return to Lothal. Or spend time at your palace on Mustafar. But be sure to report to me after the guests leave."

"Of course, My Master." Vader replied, nodding.

He was fortunate that his respirator could be muffled, so as to avoid unsettling the mood of the party. At first, it had surprised him how few people actually paid him any real mind. But this was just as preferable; he wasn't much of a conversationalist himself. Naturally, one of the few people he spoke with was Senator Organa.

"I take it you have something to say to me, Lord Vader?" Organa said.

Vader paused. Then he replied, "I merely wish to inform you of a recent incident, on Lothal."

"I have heard of it." Bail replied. "It is a shame that so many civilians seem to be caught in the crossfire whenever the rebels strike."

"Indeed, senator." Vader agreed. "I am currently finding methods of dealing with these rebels in ways that involve as few civilian casualties as possible."

"Fortunately, you can stop worrying about that, Lord Vader." Came a new voice. Vader turned to see the Senator's daughter, Leia, standing there with a glass in her hand. Vader stepped back, allowing her to hand the glass to Bail. Beneath his mask, Vader frowned, as something about the Senator's daughter struck a familiar chord with him.

"Ah, your Highness." He said. "I was not aware that you would be present here."

"My father says I should take a more active role in the realm of politics," She said. "That includes attending these social gatherings with him."

"I see." Vader said. "And what were you speaking of when you mentioned that I need not worry for the civilians of Lothal."

"Pending the approval of the Emperor," Bail explained. "My daughter will be allowed to deliver much needed items, such as food, building materials, and medical supplies, to those who are suffering because of the conflict against the rebellion."

Vader glanced at Leia, who looked back at him as if challenging him to cast doubt on her motives. Something suddenly resonated in him. He knew the look in her eyes. It said that she was hoping to do whatever she could for those who were suffering. But more than that, she reminded him so much of someone he once knew. Why?

"A noble plan, Senator." Vader said. "I will be sure to inform the Emperor." He nodded to them, as he turned to leave.

He was absorbed in his thoughts. She wants to extend a hand to those who are suffering, he thought. Just like...no. She's gone now. No point in dwelling on the dead. And yet, the princess seems so much like her. Why?

His thoughts were interupted when he bumped into someone. "Oh, Lord Vader." The senator in question said, as he had spilled his glass. "Please forgive me. I was not paying attention, and..."

"Nor was I, senator." Vader interrupted. "And it is only a minor incident. You are forgiven."

The senator merely bowed his head. "O-Of course, Lord Vader." He walked away, and Vader turned his attention to another familiar face.

As he approached, the Senator he was focused on put down his drink. "Lord Vader," He acknowledged, without turning to face the Dark Sider.

"Senator Bonteri," Vader replied. "I take it you have heard about a certain group of extremists who have taken strikes against Imperial stations in the Outer Rim."

Lux sighed. "I no longer associate with Saw Gerrera," he said, pushing his empty glass away, and he stood up. "Nor do I condone his extremist actions against the Empire."

"Duly noted," Vader replied. Then, he caught sight of something on Lux's finger. A wedding ring.

"I was not aware that you were married, Senator." He said.

There was only the briefest sign of surprise on Lux Bonteri's face, before he regained his composure.

"I did not think you needed to know, Lord Vader." He replied.

"And I did not." Vader confirmed. "Though, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Lux said. He turned to leave.

"I take it she was too busy to accompany you this evening?" Vader said suddenly. Lux froze. "Where is she, may I ask?"

Lux took a deep breath. "She is at home, bogged down by sickness." He said. "She felt no reason to leave in her condition, but she sends her regards."

"Understandable, Senator." Vader said. He knew somehow that there was only one person who could possibly have married Lux. It really wasn't that hard to put two and two together. "Nonetheless, send her my regards."

"I will, Lord Vader." Lux said. With an amount of nervousness only noticeable through the Force, he added, "She has told me that she looks forward to meeting you, Lord Vader."

"As do I, Senator." Vader replied. "As do I."

 _(End of Flashback)_

"So, you figured out that Ahsoka was alive, and that she was married to the Senator of Onderon?" Kaori asked.

"I'd already known she was alive." Anakin replied. "And it wasn't hard to tell who Lux had married. I always knew that he and Ahsoka had feelings for each other. It was just logical to assume that they would be married."

"So why didn't you explain that to the Emperor?"

"Because, he didn't need to know. But I did tell him about Senator Organa's plan. He obviously approved."

They were walking through the archives, which had remained more or less intact for strategic reasons. "There's something else I wanted to ask." Anakin said.

"Wha's that, luv?" Kaori asked.

"Have you, by any chance, heard about someone called the Stalker?" Anakin asked her.

She cupped her chin in thought. "Actually," she said, after a moment. "Yes, I have. I dealt with an Inquisitor recently, of a Kintan origin. Mentioned somthin' 'bout a bloke called the Stalker. Think he said that I'd have to deal with this Stalker fellow now, 'en he went and killed 'imself."

"The Third Brother..." Anakin remembered. "You definitely have to tell me that story sometime."

"Maybe someday, luv." Kaori said. "But it got me thinkin', cause this Third Brother said that th' Stalker knew things 'bout the Force that no one else knows. Think his exact words were, "The Emperor is powerful, yes, but you should be more worried about the Stalker findin' you. He knows things. Things about the Dark Side, that not even the Emperor knows.' I didn't know why, an' I still don't, but I feel like we should know more 'bout this guy."

"From what my former apprentice, Eris Collack has said," Anakin added. "He can even tank a lightsaber through the chest."

Kaori suddenly seemed lost in thought. _No_ , she thought. _That couldn't mean..._ She shook her head and said, "So ya trained another Padawan, then? Who is she?"

"Well," Anakin replied. "Remember that little girl I brought back from Mustafar? That's the one."

"Wonderful. Can't wait to meet her someday." Kaori said.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Anakin said. "You coming?"

"Oh, I'll meet'cha there in a sec, Anakin." She replied. "Jus' wanna get my things from th' ship, and find somewhere to settle in. I'll see ya then."

"Okay." He said. As they parted, he turned and said, "Oh, and Barriss is alive, too, Do you want me to let her know that you're here, or do you want to surprise her?"

Even though she already knew that Barriss was alive, though she didn't want to let Anakin onto anything just yet, she would be eager to see Barriss. "Don't worry 'bout it, Anakin." She said. "I'll see her when I see her."

As she made her way back to the ship, she recounted her thoughts. _So the Stalker could survive being impaled by a lightsaber, and drain the strength from his enemies like a vampire_ , she thought. _There's no way that could mean...but, then again... it might be true...and should I tell the others what this might mean?_ She took a deep breath. _No. Probably best not to say anything yet. There's still a chance that it's not true._

 **A/N: Oooh, the plot thickens. To clarify, both the Second Sister and the Third Brother are dead. Which means the only surviving member of the Inquisitorius is Eris, even though she's no longer an inquisitor. And spoilers for Uncertain Futures, Shaak Ti is in fact the Jedi to which Kaori was a Padawan.**

 **Like I continue to point out, Stalker is a powerful adversary, and the full extent of his abilities, alongside his motives, will be explained by the conclusion of this story. So don't start flooding the PM boxes or the review section with questions about when that will happen. Just know this: Kaori will play a big role when it happens.**

 **Also, for those confused by why I called Shaak Ti aging is because, according to the Star Wars Wiki, Shaak Ti is about sixty years old at the time of the Battle of Yavin. So, yeah. It makes sense.**

 **And concerning Sarhiken Prime, that's a planet I came up with. I would say that it's closest neighbor planets would probably be Dantooine, and the like. It consists of a mixture of Forests, mountains, oceans, and desert scrublands and canyons. Though of course, the deserts of Sarhiken Prime are tame compared to that of** **Tatooine or Geonosis. Yes, it has native intelligent life, and even has representatives in politics. It's just that the area where the rebels tried to set up a base happened to be uninhabited.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, I actually will remain focused on Anakin as well as Kaori and Barriss. Also, I feel the need to ask something of Angelblue1852 for something concerning Kaori, since she is his OC. Therefore, I feel obligated to ask him about anything pertaining to this character.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	13. The Next Step

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Yo, what's up? It's me. I have a message to get out here. College is catching up to me, and it sucks. I've been trying to get back to work, but I can't focus while trying to formulate new ideas for this story. So this is going to be the last chapter of Fates Rewritten for now. I promise I will return as soon as I get my stuff together in school.**

* * *

Anakin seemed to be in a particularly pleasant mood when Barriss saw him again. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Hello, Anakin." She greeted. "Did you get to meet the Chancellor's informant?"

"Oh, hey, Barriss." Anakin replied. "I did. Shaak Ti's taking her to the senate building as we speak."

"You certainly are in a rather good mood, Anakin." Barriss noted. "Did you stop by to spend time with Padmé by any chance?" She gave him a playful look.

He shook his head when he realized what she was implying. "No, I didn't."

"Oh, so you're waiting until after she gets home, and then you're-"

"Get your mind out of the gutters, Barriss." Anakin quickly snapped, despite the joking grin on his face.

The Mirialan Jedi shrugged. "I was going to suggest that you two might spend some time at home, with Mercy and all that. What did you think I was talking about?" In reality, she knew what she had implied, but was messing with him anyway.

He chuckled. "Well, maybe I will spend time with them." He said. "But I was actually in a good mood for a different reason."

"Oh, really?" Barriss asked. "What might that be?"

"I can't say for sure." Anakin said, keeping his own presence in the Force strong.

"Why not?" Barriss asked. "Just tell me. What is it?"

"Why don't'cha turn 'round an' say hi to your old friend?" Came a familiar voice. Barriss turned around, surprised to see Kaori standing there. She rushed forward and gave Kaori a big hug.

"Kaori." She said, as they separated. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, jus' dropped off the Rebel spy an' thought, I could probably spare a few hours to catch up with some old buddies, 'fore I 'ave to go." She replied.

"Go?" Barriss repeated. "Where?"

"To my quarters 'ere in th' Temple, 'course." Kaori answered with a wink. "Now, I'm not sure about the rest o' you, but I'm hungry. How 'bout we talk over some grub?"

Upon getting their food, the three friends sat down at one of the tables. "So," Barriss asked of Kaori. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Fightin' the Empire, o' course." Kaori said between bites. "Been doin' a pretty damn good job at it, too."

"I agree." Anakin said, before he chuckled nervously. "Since she sort of, well..."

"Oh, don't tell me you don't 'ave the guts to admit it, Anakin," Kaori said. "I kicked you're butt at least ten times in as many months while you were still wearin' that clumsy suit."

Anakin sighed, still laughing nervously. "Yeah, well, I knew it was you the whole time, and I guess the part of me that was stuck in the light didn't want to let me kill you."

"Oh, excuses, excuses." Kaori replied. Anakin punched her arm lightly as the three of them started laughing. She punched him back.

"Well, the point is, at least you don't have to worry about having to fight against me anymore." Anakin said, before his face fell. "Since someone else is in my position."

Barriss and Kaori felt their own smiles fade at what their friend was saying. They all knew who he was referring to.

"That's why I wanted to meet 'ere with you two," Kaori said. "Besides wantin' to catch up with some old buds."

"I remember hearing about this guy from Mina after she returned from Lothal." Barriss recalled.

"Yeah," Anakin added. "And he was there at the Battles of Scarif and Yavin. Not to mention, he even fought against Obi-Wan aboard the Death Star. Then, my Padawan, Eris Collack, mentioned that she and my son, Luke, fought him on Sarihken Prime. She said that he could drain the energy from Luke, and that he even survived being impaled almost through the heart with his own lightsaber."

The two women looked shocked by that last fact, to say the least. "Bloody hell." Kaori breathed.

"And apparently, he was working with the former Sith, Maul." Anakin added.

"The bloke who killed Qui-Gon Jinn and tried to take over Mandalore?" Kaori asked. When Anakin gave a solemn nod, she thought of something. "An' wha' didja mean by 'was'?"

"Apparently," Anakin said. "While the Stalker was fighting my son and my padawan, Maul was fighting Obi-Wan. He lost, and died. Eris says his death was what allowed her to get the advantage over Stalker."

"And yet he's still alive and kicking?" Barriss asked. Anakin nodded grimly.

"Well, 'ere's the thing, luvs." Kaori added, with a sad tone in her voice. "I think I know who he really is."

"Who is he?" Anakin asked. "And how do you know?"

Kaori sighed. "From what you said, he could steal the life force from his enemies, and probe their minds better than anyone else. There's only one Jedi I know who fit that description."

"Who?" Anakin and Barriss asked in unison.

With a deep breath, Kaori replied. "Our old friend, Nazo Malfoy."

There was a pause. Anakin shook his head. "I don't understand." He said finally. "How could he fall so far?"

"I dunno." Kaori shrugged. "I'm going to look into it. But I know it's him. He was the best at extracting information from prisoners during the war. Some of the boys in Hurricane Squadron even claimed that no mind was safe from his probing. No thought, feeling, or memory was safe. And that bit about draining the life force of his enemies; didn't you say he was there on Umbara alongside you an' the boys of the 501st?"

"He was," Anakin replied. "His troops told Rex and the others afterwards, then told me about it. But Nazo's men claimed that he just walked out towards the Umbarans and they would drop like flies as he passed them. Same thing on Geonosis, too."

"And let's not forget what he did to Nute Gunray." Barriss added. "Master Unduli told me afterwards that Nazo had claimed he was being merciful in killing Gunray. I didn't know what to think of it at the time."

"I still remember what Ahsoka mentioned to me when they arrived." Anakin recalled. "She told me how calm he had been after killing the Viceroy, and how he'd acted as if he'd done nothing wrong, compared to what Dooku might have done to Gunray."

"I guess he did 'ave a point there, though." Kaori brought up.

"But it doesn't make sense." Barriss said. "I thought that Nazo died on Mandalore, helping Ahsoka. How would he have survived?"

"It's possible that he was able to fight off the clones when they turned on the Jedi." Anakin suggested.

"There's just one problem, luv." Kaori stated grimly. "I had already known 'bout Order 66. I was contacting Nazo when the Clones opened fire on 'im. I saw him get shot several times."

"Keep in mind," Anakin suggested. "He apparently took a lightsaber to the chest like it was just a flesh wound. I doubt a flurry of blaster bolts could hurt him that much. Though, at least his alliance with Maul makes sense now."

"I wonder what he's going to do now that his partner in crime is dead." Barriss said.

"Probably take up the plans they'd started together and finish 'em." Kaori shrugged.

"What concerns me is where this means Luke and the others are going to go," Anakin sighed. "They need to set up base somewhere."

Kaori thought about this for a moment. "I'm going to the Archives. Maybe I'll find something there."

* * *

Several hours later, and Kaori still hadn't found a suitable planet. She used Sarihken Prime as the starting point, searching all possible planets within the vicinity that could provide a safe haven for the rebels. Clearly, hiding in plain sight wouldn't work very long. And with such persistent enemies like Boba Fett and the Stalker, now confirmed to be her old friend Nazo, after them, they really had their work cut out for them.

"What they need is to find a planet where they could jus' disappear." She muttered to herself. It was then that she became aware of someone behind her.

She turned around to see a little girl peeking around the corner. "It's alright, luv." Kaori reassured. "No need to be shy. Come 'ere."

The little one stepped forward. Kaori recognized her from before. Anakin said her name was Myrcella, or Mercy for short. She stepped forward, carrying a tray with a tea cup and a piece of fruit on it. She reached the table where the Corellian Jedi was sitting, and stood up on her tiptoes, trying to set the tray on the desk. With a chuckle, Kaori took the tray from her, setting it down. "Thank you, luv." She said.

Mercy giggled, as Kaori ran her hand through the toddler's ruby red hair, which was gathered up in two big pigtails. "Well, aren't you jus' the cutest little thing." Kaori saiid. "You're Anakin's kid, aren't'cha?"

She nodded, smiling. Then she looked at the holomap of the galaxy, staring at it with the wonder that was so predictably adorable in someone her age. "That's a map of our entire galaxy, little one." Kaori said. "I was just looking for something."

"Why?" Mercy asked.

"Well, you see, luv," Kaori explained, as she hoisted the little rascal up, and on to one knee. "There are bad people who want to do bad things to everyone, and friends of ours are out there trying to find somewhere to make a shelter, so they can help stop the bad people."

"Wuke and Weia, too?" Mercy asked.

"Hmm?" Kaori replied, before she realized that the little kid was referring to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. "Oh, yes, luv. They're out there, right now, helping to stop the Empire from doing more bad things to good people."

"They're very bwave." Mercy said. "I wanna be stwong and bwave like them someday."

Smiling at the youngster's enthusiasm, Kaori said, "Well, we'll see, won't we, luv?" Then she turned back to the map. "If only they had somewhere to hide, where the Empire wouldn't think to look." She thought about something. She referred to the map again, checking for the coordinates she had in mind. When she entered them, the map zoomed in on a particular planet.

"That's it!" She said, as she set Mercy down again. She knew she had just found the perfect planet. It was desolate, with no native civilization, and it seemed like the last place to construct a rebel base. It was perfect.

Pulling a data chip from her pocket, she plugged it in, copying the data of the planet in question to the hard drive. Once the data was saved, she slipped the hard drive back into her pocket, then bent down so that Mercy could climb onto her back.

"Come on, luv." Kaori said, eager to show what she'd found to the others. "Your parents are gonna want to see this."

* * *

" _Are you sure the Empire doesn't know about it?_ " Leia asked, having just received the data through R2.

"It's probably the most punishing planet in the galaxy," Anakin said. "I'm sure the Empire won't suspect a thing."

" _Why's that?_ " Luke asked.

"I'd never set foot on Tatooine again." Anakin replied. "But I'd honestly take my chances with sand over Ice any day."

"'At's not what ya said when we were kids, Skywalker." Kaori teased.

"Well, at least I'm assuming that Ilum isn't nearly as cold as Hoth." Anakin admitted. "Besides, at least Tatooine has something that at least resembles civilization. Hoth is just a barren snowball."

" _So it's perfect._ " Eris added.

"Yes." Anakin agreed. "As long as you remember to pack your snowshoes and icepicks."

He couldn't contain the mischievous grin as he watched their faces fall, like kids being questioned about a broken window. "Don't worry," he reassured. "You guys should be fine."

" _May the force be with you, Father._ " Leia said.

"And with you as well." Anakin replied. Just as Leia was about to cut the transmission, Anakin added, "Oh, and Leia. When you see captain Solo again, tell him that he has my permission to go out with you, as long as he doesn't do anything too fast with you."

Leia gasped in disbelief, as Luke and Eris began laughing at her. Even through a holo transmission, Anakin could tell his daughter was blushing. Instead of answering him, she cut the transmission.

 **A/N: Well, that's that. For those who didn't already figure it out, or those who suspected it but weren't sure, Stalker is in fact Nazo Malfoy. As I have said, though, don't expect me to go into the details of Nazo's transition to the Dark Side until at least the Battle of Endor. Also, Hurricane squadron served Nazo during the Clone Wars, though they weren't present on Mandalore, nor did they carry out Order 66.**

 **Given what little I have confirmed about Nazo/Stalker, it is safe to call him an Arai, as they are naturally just as likely to fall in league with the Sith as they are to the Jedi. Again, don't expect too much to be revealed until Endor.**

 **Anyway, like I said, I most likely will not be able to get the next chapter out for a few months. So I guess I'm going to be under the Fanfiction radar for a while. When the next chapter arrives, we pick up at the start of Empire strikes back. I'll be going back to my original plan and having this just be the conclusion of Act Two, just to be safe.**

 **Also, in the mean time, feel free to come up with spinoff fics if you want. I hereby grant permission to any authors interested in taking their own spin on my canon, like jojobinks01 already has. However, my only concern is that credit for any OC's is properly mentioned. For example, remember to credit me for use of Mina, Kuron, Shisuta, Eris, Myrcella, or Nazo/Stalker. And don't forget to credit Angelblue1852 if you choose to include Kaori Galium in your story. Actually, you should also just ask him for permission directly, just to be safe.**

 **Anyway, Until next time, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	14. The Trials of Echo Base

**Disclaimer: See Summary**

 **A/N: I'm BAAAACK! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. What with school and all. I'm going to be honest, I'm trying to avoid getting screwed over this semester, so I'm probably not going to be able to update as often as I would like. But so many people have been following along with this story, so I figured I'd give you all something to work with. I don't know how much it will be, but it's something.**

 **Anyway, Act III has begun. We pick up at the beginning of The Empire Strikes back, roughly three to four years after the end of Act II.**

* * *

In hindsight, she should have been more properly equipped for the cold. She was also convinced that the supply ships that almost got them caught were her fault, since she had underprepared for the merciless cold. Nonetheless, Eris felt that this was one of the warmer days on Hoth.

R2-D2 rolled up to her, and she turned to look at him. She shivered a bit as she asked, "H-Hey, Artoo. Is s-s-something wr-wr-wrong?" The little Astromech beeped something to her. "W-W-W-Well, y-y-you t-t-try inspecting th-th-the c-c-communic-c-cation t-towers wi-with n-n-nothing warmer th-than a light j-j-jacket on." She rolled her eyes when he made the closest sound he could to a smug laugh. She shakily walked over to one of the heating vents, sitting down and turning back to R2.

"Well," She said. "You had someone who wanted to talk to me?" R2's holoprojector flickered to life, and the image of her former master, Anakin Skywalker, appeared.

" _Hey, Eris._ " He said. " _How is everything on Hoth?_ "

"Freezing, as always." Eris replied, somewhat tired. "It was so windy the other day, it was actually snowing sideways for a few hours. I think today is one of the few days where I could go outside in just light gear and not instantly freeze to death. How's Coruscant?"

" _It's normal._ " Anakin replied. " _Still haven't found Palpatine's hideout yet. But other than that, not much is new. Where is everyone?_ "

"Last I checked," Eris answered. "Leia's busy attending to the plans, Han and Luke are out patrolling the area, and Master Kenobi's meditating in his quarters. Everyone else is probably trying to do the same as me: Avoid freezing to death."

Anakin chuckled, before something out of sight caught his attention. " _Hey, there, sleepyhead._ " He said, to someone outside the holorecorder's field of view. When he reappeared, he was holding a little girl in one arm. She looked to be about six years old, and her deep red hair was bunched up in two large pigtails. Her soft blue eyes were dim, probably a result of her having only just woken up. Nonetheless, she smiled when she saw who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey, there, Mercy." Eris greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

" _Hi, Auntie Eris._ " Mercy replied, through a yawn. Anakin set her down.

"Happy Birthday, kid," Eris said. "Sorry I couldn't send you anything. All we have here on Hoth is ice and snow."

" _It's okay,_ " Mercy assured. " _But look what I got from Mommy and Daddy._ " She turned away from the recorder and said, " _C'mon, come here, Frisk._ " A minute later, a small animal trotted into view, nuzzling the little girl. " _Say hi to Eris, Frisk._ " The small animal turned to look at Eris, tilting it's head in curiosity, before purring contently.

It resembled a lizard of some kind. It had a large pair of eyes that seemed to be looking at everything. It gave a cheerful squeak as its soft but scaly head was petted by the little girl. Eris's eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"Is that...?" She asked, though her surprise stopped her from finishing.

" _A Nightling, yes._ " Anakin finished.

"Amazing," Eris replied. "His name is Frisk, huh?"

" _Actually, Frisk is a girl._ " Anakin clarified.

"And how did Padmé react when she saw this little bundle of energy?" Eris wondered.

" _It was her idea,_ " Anakin admitted.

" _Yeah,_ " Mercy added, as Frisk purred again. " _And she's really well behaved, aren't you, Frisk?_ " The small creature squawked, as if saying yes.

"Well, I hope you know just how lucky you are, Mercy." Eris replied. "Those little dragons are really intelligent, and very tough, too. One of the few types of animals in their classification that make good indoor pets."

Mercy giggled again, before turning to Frisk and saying, " _C'mon, Frisk. Let's go get breakfast. Bye, Auntie Eris._ " She and her pet disappeared from view.

"It sure looks like you and Padmé have your hands full." Eris said, when Mercy and her dragon were out of sight.

" _Well, it's still kind of boring here._ " Anakin admitted. " _It's surprisingly quiet over at the Temple._ "

"I wonder why." Eris replied, sarcastically. Anakin rolled his eyes.

" _There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while._ " Anakin said after a moment.

"What's wrong?" Eris asked.

" _The Empire has been getting desperate to find you guys._ " Anakin replied. " _Be on your guard. They're sending in probe droids to spy on other planets. They may find out about Echo Base._ "

"I'll make sure to tell the others." Eris said. "Should I try to contact Luke? He's still out on patrol."

" _It sounds like a good idea,_ " Anakin replied. " _Maybe you should tell him to come back._ " He paused for a beat, and then added, " _So, have you told him about that other little detail, yet?_ "

"Oh, that?" Eris asked, blushing. "Well, sort of. We haven't really made our relationship official or anything, like how Ezra and Sabine have. By the way, have you heard from any of them lately?"

" _Last I heard, The Ghost Crew has reestablished a base on Lothal, and Ahsoka's here on Coruscant with Mina. I think Shisuta is at the Temple, with Barriss. She was knighted just a few days ago, by the way._ "

"I heard." Eris replied. "Tell her I said Congratulations."

" _I will,_ " Anakin said. " _And Kuron, I think, is somewhere in Hutt Space with his parents, again. I think they're trying to find connect with other rebel sympathizers on Nal Hutta and the like._ "

"Alright, then." Eris replied. "I guess I'll go give the others the heads up. I'll let the twins know you said hi."

" _May the Force be with you, Eris._ " Anakin said.

"And with you as well, Master Skywalker." Eris replied.

" _Stay frosty, kid,_ " Anakin added, with a smirk. Eris frowned, then flipped her former master the bird before ending the transmission. Then, she stood up, stretched, and pulled out her comlink.

* * *

Out in the barren, frozen wasteland that was the planet of Hoth, a lone figure riding on the back of a Tauntaun scanned the area, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

As his beast slowed to a stop, he turned from one side to the other to check the perimeter. Apart from a few small meteorites impacting in the distance nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

 _Nothing knew, as usual,_ Luke thought. _Perfect. The sooner I finish my rounds, the faster I can get out of this cold._

Satisfied, he uncovered his face and brushed away the snow that was regularly covering his transmitter. "Echo 3 to Echo 7," He said. "Han, old buddy, do you read me?"

" _Loud and clear, kid._ " Came the response. " _What's up?_ "

"I've just finished my rounds," Luke answered. "And I haven't picked up any live readings."

" _There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser._ " Han said. " _Sensors are placed, I'm going back._ " In the distance, Luke could just barely see Han's beast running off towards the hills.

"Right," Luke replied. "There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I was about to go check it out. I'll see you in a little bit."

As he switched off his transmitter, the Tauntaun he was riding began to buck. "Easy, girl." Luke said, trying to calm her down. "Hey, what's wrong? What did you smell, huh?"

Suddenly, something roared next to him. He had just enough time to register the giant, hairy arm before it smacked him off his beast. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

In the distance, smoke continued to rise from the spot where the meteorite struck.

Only it wasn't a meteorite that had hit.

The many-armed probe droid that emerged from the smoke floated around slowly, taking in its immediate surroundings. With a few clicks and buzzes, it set out to find the rebel base.

* * *

Far away, within the confines of his personal Star Destroyer, the Stalker was busy resting. He took a sip of the Ikkari juice on his desk. His liking of the sweet drink was one of the few things the Stalker retained from his past life. But just as it is with all good things in life, his moment of peace and quiet was soon interrupted by a buzz at the door.

He groaned as he set down the drink, wondering who would be so foolish to interrupt him at this time. With a wave of his hand, the door opened.

He sighed as the General in question entered the room, with the door closing behind him.

"My Lord." The General said. "Please forgive my intrusion, sir. I have some rather important news to give you."

"Get to the point, Avett." Stalker commanded, with a bored tone in his voice.

"W-Well, the probe droids dispatched to the Hoth System have sent back their first status update." General Avett replied, somewhat nervously. "They have all successfully landed and are beginning their searches as we speak."

Taking another sip of his drink, Stalker seemed to be acting as if he was not paying attention to the General's words at first. As the glass once again was set down on the desk, Stalker wiped his mouth and, without even making eye contact with the General, asked, "Is that all?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Avett replied, bowing his head.

"Good." Stalker said. "Report back to me the minute you hear anything."

"Of course, My Lord." Avett said, as he turned to leave. Stalker was once again left alone to his own devices. He shifted something on his desk and activated it. It was a small holoprojection of the Galaxy.

"Hoth System," Stalker said, as the projector zoomed in on the requested system. With one hand, stalker zoomed in on the planet of his interest. _You thought you were so clever, hiding on such a remote planet_ , he thought. _Well, as clever as you are, this little game is about to end. You cannot hide from me forever, rebels. The time draws near for you to say goodbye._

 **A/N: And that's that. For anyone who has read through my other story, "Uncertain Futures," You will know that, yes, Stalker is in fact Nazo Malfoy. The inclusion of Ikkari Juice, which Nazo is seen drinking in that story, is a nice little callback. Just to be clear, Ikkari juice is not alcoholic, and is the equivalent to Orange-Peach-Mango juice on Earth.**

 **Now, I know that most Star Wars fan fiction authors would refer to birthdays as life days, but for simplicity, I refer to them as birthdays here. Don't ask how Mercy's birth day was set to this day, but I figured that it would help keep her from getting pulled into the background, especially since she's going to play a big role in the next story in this canon.**

 **Now, concerning her pet. The Nightling is a small reptilian creature that is commonly kept as a pet on a multitude of planets, due to their ability to thrive in nearly any climate. For an idea of what they look like, they look like the Speed Stingers from How to Train Your Dragon, only without the stinging barbs on the ends of their tails, and they come in a countless number of different colors and patterns.**

 **Now, for any fellow Undertale fans, the name Frisk should be familiar. It's the name of the protagonist of the game, who is a young child lost in the Underground. I'll reestablish it if I ever write an Undertale fanfic, but I perceive Frisk (And also Chara) to be young girls. I named Mercy's pet Frisk because the character Frisk is often associated with the Pacifist run of the game Undertale, where the concept of mercy is vital. I just felt that it fit nicely.**

 **Now, one last thing. I understand that in the movies, Obi-Wan's death in A New Hope was essential to Luke's growth as a Jedi and as a character overall, so I may need some advice on how to approach this subject moving forward. Part of me wants to have Obi-Wan sacrifice himself like he would have, and the other part wants me to keep him alive. I'm eager to hear your opinions on the matter.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, we see through the battle of Hoth. I may focus on other events as well, since, apart from the presence of Obi-Wan and The Stalker, the battle pretty much plays out the same way.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	15. A Flip in Perspective

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Okay, time to talk. Yes, I said that the Battle of Hoth would take place in this chapter. But I need to establish something. I've heard that one of the many reasons that people attach to (most of) the characters in Star Wars is because they're relatable, and on top of that, they're portrayed in realistic ways. So it got me thinking of ways I could add a little more of a realistic view into my story. So, here it is. Also, I feel like we haven't seen too much of the others in a while, like Mina and The Ghost Crew. I think I'll use this chapter to establish what everyone else is up to at this time.**

* * *

Anakin smiled as he ended the transmission with his former Padawan. He missed them, and hoped he could see them again soon. He sighed. However, he didn't have much time to ponder, when a familiar face entered the room.

"Anakin," Padmé said. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "No, Angel." He replied. "I'm fine. I just, well...I miss the others. We've barely had any time together with the twins, and I'm worried, that's all."

Padmé, sensing her husband's concern, placed a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "Oh, Ani." She said, looking him in the eyes. "It's alright. You don't need to worry. They can handle anything. Besides, they have Obi-Wan looking after them."

"I know," Anakin replied. "That's what I meant. I'm worried about Obi-Wan. Sure, the twins might be grown up, but he's already an old man, and let's not forget that I'm their father. Trouble is in their blood."

Padmé laughed, realizing that Anakin was joking around. He cupped her face with his hands and sighed again. "To think that all of this happened because I was too scared to consider letting you go." He said, though his smile slowly faded. "It's amazing that anyone can forgive me for what I did."

Padmé frowned. She turned Anakin's face towards her. "Anakin, don't think like that. I always knew that there was good in you, Ani. Even after everything you did."

"Exactly," Called a familiar voice. Mina was lying on the couch, having traded in her typical field gear for casual house wear, though her signature hoodie was still present. She flashed a laid-back peace sign at her aunt and uncle, while Mercy and her dragon played nearby.

"Mina?" Anakin asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what I usually do." Mina replied. "Babysitting."

Mercy paused her game with Frisk for a moment and walked over to her parents. "Daddy," She asked. "Mommy told me about what happened, when you were younger."

Anakin looked at Padmé, surprised. Padmé merely sighed. "She had to learn about it eventually, Ani. And she's known for while. But she doesn't love you any less."

"Yeah, Daddy." Mercy agreed. Frisk, growing impatient of the lack of affection from her new kid, trotted over and buried her scaly head under Mercy's left arm. Mercy scratched the little dragon's chin as she asked, "Daddy, do you think that even the worst person can change?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to answer. "I mean, do you think that, no matter what someone has done, that they can be given a second chance?"

Anakin thought this over for a moment. "Well, sweetie," He began, as he bent down to look her in the eyes. "I guess so. I mean, I'm here, with some of the most important people in my life around me, instead of scouring the galaxy, destroying whole cultures and enslaving entire star systems."

"Well," Mercy asked. "Do you think something like that is true for everyone?"

Anakin started to catch on to what she was talking about, and who she was referring to. "The thing is, kiddo, that some people are just that dark. They have so much hate and anger inside them that, well, they just can't imagine anything else. Hatred and anger, and the desire to make others suffer, is all they really know."

"But Daddy," Mercy countered. "That's the problem. Maybe they don't like the way they live, by hurting others. If we could show them kindness, maybe they'll be grateful, like Auntie Eris."

Anakin smiled softly, amazed by how much someone so young knew. But his smile faded again. "I know what you're thinking, kiddo. You think that the Emperor can be redeemed."

Mercy was quick to expel any confusion on the matter. "I don't think that he's a good guy, Daddy. He's a bad, bad man. I just think that we should do more to understand the other side's thoughts."

"I think she has a point." Mina added. "I mean, not to pin blame on you, Uncle Anakin, but, well...Sure, Sidious orchestrated the downfall of the Republic and the Jedi, but you have to remember that it was your choice to allow him to bend you into his puppet. I still think he deserves to get his comeuppance, but, Mercy has a point. A life of conquest, and a strong desire to control everything; it's all Palpatine knows.

"Like with Maul. He lived most of his early life as Palpatine's pawn, and was thrown away just as easily. He tried to crawl his way back, several times, and failed. As far as we know, he died a broken man. Literally and figuratively.

"I guess what Mercy and I are trying to say is that, maybe from a twisted point of view, Sidious actually doesn't see himself as the bad guy. Maybe he genuinely and whole heartedly believes that he was doing the right thing, just through means that would seem drastic."

Anakin remained confused about all of this. Mina sighed as she continued. "To put it shortly, maybe good and evil are just a matter of perspective. Maybe the Emperor was just doing what he thought was best for the Galaxy. I mean, I still personally want to see him fall, but still, I think we should at least consider what his views might be."

Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. "Well," He began. "I remember during my fight with Obi-Wan that he tried to tell me the Chancellor was evil. I told him that in my mind, the Jedi were evil."

"Right," Mina replied. "Good and evil are what we perceive them to be. What some would see as out of the question, others might see as necessary. Maybe we're not judging Palpatine based off of what he intended to do in the end, but rather, we're judging him based off of how he went about getting to that end goal."

Anakin nodded in thought. Then he looked up and replied, "But I still think that he's too far past the hope of redemption. I think we can all agree it's too late for forgiveness as far as the Emperor is concerned." Padmé and Mina nodded. Mercy had resumed her games with Frisk.

Mina stood up and walked over to them. "And Aunt Padmé is right. Sure, you did some pretty bad things, but consider why you were doing them. You were convinced that you were doing it to keep Aunt Padmé safe. And Palpatine cashed in on your time of need, and pretty much suckered you into becoming his lackey."

"Which makes giving him what he deserves all the more important." Anakin said, with full resolve in what he was saying.

"Good," Mina added. "Glad we're all on the same page."

"Besides," Anakin said. "It's like Master Windu said that night. He's too dangerous to stay alive."

"I wonder where Master Windu is right now." Mina wondered.

Anakin looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Jedi have been known to fall incredibly far distances and survive." Mina replied. "Even after getting his hand cut off, zapped by Sith Lightning and then thrown out a window, I doubt the fall would have killed him. There's a good chance he could still be alive, somewhere."

"If that's the case," Anakin said. "Then he's probably still in hiding. I can't imagine what the past twenty something years have been like for him."

Mina shrugged before she checked the time. "Oh, well, looks like you guys have stuff to do." As Padmé and Anakin headed towards the front door, off to go get their respective jobs done, Anakin looked back at Mina as she said, "Oh, and by the way..." She pointed lazily towards the bubbly little girl playing with her dragon nearby. "...that little ball of sunshine is going to be my Padawan someday, just so we're clear." Anakin smiled, winked at her, then closed the door.

* * *

A little while later, Mina pulled out her holopad, seeking out a certain few friends of hers.

The first screen to pop up was that of the interior of the Ghost. Sabine's room, from the looks of it. The short haired Lothal native smiled as he realized who had called him. " _Hey, Mina._ " Ezra greeted.

"Hey, Streetrat," Mina replied with her typical two fingered salute. "How've ya been? How's Lothal? What are you guys up to?"

" _Is that Mina calling?_ " Came a voice off screen. A minute later, Ezra readjusted his holopad so that Sabine, who was lying down on her bed, was in view. " _Hey, Mina._ " She said happily.

"Hey, Sabine." Mina replied. "It's good to see you again." Then, a flashing symbol appeared in the corner of the screen. "Hold on guys, we got some company. Don't worry, I'll patch them through."

She tapped on the symbols, and the feeds on her screen split, so that Shisuta and Kuron could talk now.

"Hey, everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mina said, cheerfully.

" _What's up, everyone?_ " Kuron waved.

"Content de te voir, amis." Shisuta greeted. " _You know, Mina, I'm at the Temple right now. That's what, a five minute cruise from the Skywalker Residence?_ "

"I know." Mina chuckled. "But this way, I can keep an eye on the little rascal over there. And her new dragon too." Aware that Mina was talking about her, Mercy stopped what she was doing and walked over, eager to see everyone.

Everyone said hello to Mercy, and bade her a happy birthday. She giggled proudly before hurrying off to check on Frisk.

" _So what kind of pet did you say she got?_ " Kuron asked.

"A Nightling." Mina replied. Everyone seemed happy about that except Ezra, who seemed confused. Mina sensed his confusion and said, "A Nightling is a reptilian creature that has, pretty much since its discovery, been classified as a 'Dragon', because of its scaly, reptilian form and its particularly high intelligence. They make good pets because they're naturally social creatures, and their small size and cleanliness make them suitable indoor pets, though Nightlings are known for their speed, so they often need to run around a lot to stay fit. And they're pretty common on most modern planets."

" _And your Aunt and Uncle are just letting one roam around in the house pretty much without any boundaries?_ " Ezra asked, concerned.

"Streetrat," Mina chuckled. "These aren't your hyper-active Lothcats. Frisk knows the ropes here. She knows who the Alpha of the pack is. They catch on to where they stand in the hierarchy of their pack pretty quickly. You should be more concerned about the rowdy little six-year-old who received the dragon for her birthday."

Everyone started laughing, before Mina asked, "So, what's new and exciting, everyone?"

" _Nothing new here._ " Ezra said. " _Apart from the fact that, yes, Sabine and I are officially dating._ "

"That so?" Mina asked playfully. "I didn't...interrupt anything...did I?" She raised one eye mark teasingly. Kuron and Shisuta snickered, as Ezra blushed.

" _Actually, you sort of did._ " Sabine replied. " _Ezra and I were considering redecorating my room, since I've officially rejoined the Ghost crew._ "

"Cool." Mina said. "Oh, and I've been meaning to thank you, Sabine. For the work you did on my armor. It looks even better than I expected it to."

" _Why, thank you, Mina._ " Sabine replied, proudly.

Mina winked, before turning her attention to Kuron. "What about you, Reaper? What have you and your folks been doing lately?"

Kuron sighed. " _We've been trying to find leads on where in the Galaxy that coward Palpatine ran off too. Not one real lead yet. Then we tried to get in touch with Jabba the Hutt, concerning the idea of trade agreements. We mentioned Padmé's name, since the old slime ball seems to hold her in pretty high esteem._ "

"But it didn't work, did it?" Mina asked.

Kuron shrugged. " _Haven't even been able to reach the guy. I'm thinking the Emperor has a pretty tight hold on that Hutt if he's that determined to shove us away._ "

" _It could have something to do with Captain Solo and Chewbacca still owing him some money._ " Shisuta considered. " _Maybe he's just not willing to let something like that go._ "

"Well, you could be right, Shisuta." Mina suggested. Suddenly, another icon popped up on the screen.

" _Oh, boy._ " Kuron joked. " _A new challenger has appeared._ "

When Mina clicked on the symbol, the feed came all the way from Hoth. And a familiar young woman appeared, although her face was almost entirely hidden by her snow gear.

" _Well, if it isn't Eris Collack._ " Kuron said happily.

" _Hey guys,_ " Eris greeted. " _How are you all?_ "

"Good." Mina replied. "What about you, E? How's Hoth?"

" _Well,_ " Eris sighed. " _I certainly wouldn't recommend it as a vacation spot anytime soon. Han just got back with Luke. Poor kid almost froze to death after getting blindsided by a Wampa. I swear, if the cold doesn't do me in, one of those hairy Wookie wannabes will._ "

" _Aww,_ " Sabine said, with a mock-pouty face. " _Does he need someone to keep him warm now?_ " She blinked her eyes innocently, and the others, minus Eris, started laughing.

" _Hey guys, cut it out._ " Eris said. She tried to avoid letting them get to her.

" _Aww,_ " Kuron said. " _She's blushing. How cute._ "

" _I'm not blushing._ " Eris replied. " _I'm just...freezing my ass off. You would all be too, if you've been stuck here for the past few years. I swear, if I never see this planet again once we leave here, it'll still be too soon._ "

"So now you know how Uncle Anakin feels about Tatooine." Mina replied.

Shisuta thought of something, and turned to Mina and asked, " _Hey, Mina. I was just wondering. I have Kuron, Ezra and Sabine have each other, and Eris is showing feelings towards Luke. Not to mention Han and Leia. Which means out of all of us, you are the only one without someone special in your life. Any reason why?_ "

"I just haven't found the right guy just yet." Mina shrugged.

" _True,_ " Kuron added. " _Maybe you just haven't found the kind of guy that can really handle all of...this._ " He rotated his wrist while pointing in Mina's direction.

"You just gestured to all of me." Mina observed.

" _Exactly._ " Kuron replied. " _But I'm sure that someone like that is out there somewhere. It's a big Galaxy, you know. Odds are, someone is going to be interested in a chick like you._ "

"Excuse me?" Mina asked, playfully raising an eye-mark at him.

" _Forgive me. Interested in a_ lady _like you._ " Kuron corrected himself.

"Much better." Mina replied.

Suddenly, alarms started blaring on Eris' end of the line. "What's wrong, Eris?" Mina asked.

" _Oh, boy._ " Eris replied. " _It's either a drill, or..._ " Suddenly, the teens all reached for their foreheads, except Sabine.

" _ **I see you,**_ " came a voice within their heads, in an eerie, sing-song tone. " _ **You thought you could hide from me, Rebels? Think again.**_ " Somehow, it felt as if the speaker then directed his voice more towards Mina. " _ **A shame, that our long awaited meeting will have to wait a little longer. But I suppose I will make do with what is given to me. Once I've dealt with Skywalker, I will take you all down, one by one. And you, Mina Padmé Bonteri, will be the last of these children to fall. Only once you truly understand how futile your rebellion really was, will I finally grant you your death.**_ "

"Stalker." Mina growled through her teeth. "You won't win. We will stop you."

" _ **Stop me?**_ " Stalker's voice repeated inside their heads. " _ **HmhmhmAhahahaha. You amuse me, child. Oh, how naïve of you. You cannot stop what is to come, children. But please, by all means, do not be discouraged from trying. It will make my inevitable victory all the more enjoyable.**_ "

" _Don't get too confident, Stalker._ " Ezra snapped.

" **Oh, I already have that under control, Bridger.** " Stalker replied. " _ **I am no Sith fool like the Emperor. I am not distracted by my own ego and selfishness, children. It is the reason I will succeed where Vader, Maul, and even the Emperor himself have so pathetically failed. I just can't wait to tear you all apart.**_ "

" _I'd love to see you try, Stalker._ " Eris snapped.

" ** _Hmhmhmhm._** " Stalker laughed. " _ **Then you will not be disappointed in the least, Collack. Though you should really be more careful what you wish for.**_ " Then, he turned his focus back to Mina. " _ **Oh, and that precious child you've taken a fondness for? What's her name? Myrcella? You call her Mercy, don't you?**_ " Even though she couldn't see him, she could sense that he was bearing a rather patronizing smile at her.

"I swear to the Force, Stalker." Mina growled, her protective instincts kicking in. "I will never let you get anywhere near her."

" _ **Temper, temper.**_ " Stalker replied. " _ **I wouldn't dream of harming such a sweet, innocent soul.**_ "

" _Pity,_ " Kuron said. " _And why not?_ "

" ** _Simple._** " Stalker replied, as if stating the obvious. " ** _I need to pass my teachings on to someone, don't I? The little girl will make a fine apprentice. I'll even give her a stronger name than Mercy. Hmm, that's a wonderful idea._** "

"What are you even doing this for, Stalker?" Mina asked, realizing that he was trying to provoke her. "How is this fair for you?"

There was no reply for a moment. Then the Stalker's voice returned. " _ **Life's not fair, is it? You see, I, well, I, have been wronged in the past...**_ " Mina felt that his words were directed mostly at her. " _ **And you, shall never see the light of another day. Hmhmhm,**_ **adieu** _ **.**_ " With that, the young Jedi no longer felt him within their heads.

Elis sighed. " _Well,_ " She said. " _Gotta run. On the bright side, I'm finally getting off of this snowball. Later._ " She disconnected from the conversation.

" _We're going to have to go help her, aren't we?_ " Kuron asked.

"I think this is their fight to face." Mina said. "Besides, even if any of us left right now, we'd end up missing out on all the fun."

" _Well,_ " Shisuta replied. " _We should at least do something._ "

"I'll go tell Aunt Padmé that the Empire's finally found Echo Base." Mina said, standing up.

" _We'll get the rest of the crew ready to go._ " Sabine added.

"May the Force be with you guys." Mina said.

" _You too, Mina._ " Kuron replied, as he disconnected as well. The others followed, until the screen of Mina's holopad was blank.

She sighed as she picked it up. She could hear Mercy and Frisk playing in the other room. "So you want to play the game this way, don't you, Stalker?" Mina said under her breath. She took a deep breath. "Game on."

 **A/N: Well. What do you think? A little change in perspective. Needless to say, The Emperor's still going to get what he deserves. I just want to make sure the Emperor isn't only established as a heartless creature for the sake of being the bad guy here. Yes, he is the bad guy, but he still has valid reasons, twisted as they may be, for believing that what he is doing is right. It helps make him seem like a human being when you think about it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to try and have anyone attempt to make him see reason.**

 **Also, I am one of the many people who believe that Mace Windu would still be alive at this point in time. Though, what he's been up to, and where he is at the moment, are unclear to me for now. Maybe down the road, I'll elaborate on this.**

 **Another little random note: I'll probably end up adding an extra chapter at the end, which will serve as a list of all the sources for the references hidden in each chapter. For example, the list would include that there are references to Undertale, The Lion King, How to Train Your Dragon, and Overwatch hidden throughout this chapter. And feel free to point out any that I may miss, too.**

 **As for next chapter, we go back to the Battle of Hoth. I'm probably going to have to backtrack to include some in-film dialogue that deserves to be kept within the story, and maybe see the Stalker's conversation with the others from his perspective, if that's what ends up happening.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	16. The Battle Of Hoth

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: I understand, I'm probably rushing these chapters a fair amount, but I'm on a bit of a time crunch concerning school. Besides, these ideas are just floating around in my head anyway. Gotta get them typed up eventually. Also, I'm backtracking a little bit to show what's going on with Luke and the others just before the Empire arrives. Also, expect to see some dialogue taken directly from the movie.**

* * *

In his mind, Luke was resisting the urge to kick himself for being so clueless. He'd almost gotten himself killed out there. As his vision started to return, a familiar face came into view.

"Hello there, Luke." Greeted the welcome voice of his former teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hey, Old Ben." Luke replied, straining to get up.

"Rest, my former student." Obi-Wan requested. "You shouldn't strain yourself so much. There is someone here to see you."

Luke squinted to see a few welcome faces looking back at him.

"Hey, kid." Han greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Like a mess." Luke replied solemnly.

"You don't look so bad, kid." Han replied, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you." Luke smiled back.

Han held up two fingers and replied, "That's two you owe me, Junior." He turned around to see Eris and Leia standing there, looking concerned. "Well, Your Highness, it looks like you managed to keep me around a little longer."

Leia, with a serious glare in her eyes, stared back at him. "Oh, I had nothing to do with it. The General thinks it's dangerous for any ship to leave the system until we've activated the energy field."

C-3P0, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 looked from the princess to the smuggler, as did Eris. Obi-Wan, for his part, saw the oncoming clash beginning to develop and took the appropriate action: He made himself scarce. "If you will excuse me, Your Highness, I will be taking my leave now." He calmly stood up and left.

Han turned his attention back to Leia. "It's a good story," He replied, with his signature smug expression. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Leia's temper flared slightly, and Eris' eyes widened a bit. "Oh, boy." She muttered. "Here it comes."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, Laserbrain." Leia replied, shaking her head dismissively.

 _Laserbrain?_ , Eris thought. _Huh, that's a new one_. Chewbacca let out a little grunt that could only be considered a chuckle, and Han looked back at his copilot incredulously.

"Laugh it up, Fuzzball." Han groaned, before standing up and walking over to the Princess. "But you didn't see us alone at the south passage." He put a hand over her shoulder, and with that signature smile, he added, "She expressed her true feelings for me."

Eris had to use every Jedi-taught ounce of self-control she could muster just to resist the urge to laugh. Leia looked up at Han as if he'd grown a second head and slapped his arm away. Luke and Eris looked shocked.

"Why you stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking..." She paused for a half-beat, before adding, "Nerf Herder!"

Han, who had been walking away, suddenly turned around as if he'd just been deeply offended. "Who's scruffy looking?" He asked.

 _Yup,_ Eris thought. _There it is._ She allowed herself a little chuckle. Han looked down at Luke and asked, "You must've hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, kid."

Leia stepped forward. "Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She said to Han, before leaning over and planting a light kiss on her brother's forehead. She stepped back, giving Han one last look as she turned to leave.

"That's probably going to hurt." Eris remarked.

Han looked down at Luke, then after a moment, he said, "Take it easy." He, Chewie, and the droids left.

Eris walked over to where Luke was sitting. "Hey, Luke." She said. "So, you think they still have a chance to be together?"

Luke smirked. "I'd say they're chances just got a little better, actually."

"Agreed." Eris replied. "And I'd say that Han should probably get some ice for that burn, but we're already on the iciest planet in the Galaxy. Oh, and today is Mercy's birthday, by the way."

"Oh, shoot." Luke groaned. "I forgot. I can't believe that I let it slip my mind."

"Relax, Skyboy." Eris replied, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Unless you were hoping to send her a box of snow and ice for her birthday, we're kinda out of luck." Luke seemed to get the idea. Then Eris added, "Besides, I can't imagine anything topping a live Nightling as a pet."

Luke didn't say anything. He'd heard of Nightlings. But to think his own parents had gone out of their way to find one and give it to his baby sister just amazed him.

"Can't wait to ask Dad how he managed to find one." Luke said, after a moment.

"Here's the thing, Skyboy." Eris replied. "You can't just find one. Chances are, your parents found an egg, and it happened to hatch earlier today. Thing is, they imprint on the first living thing they see, which, in this case, was Mercy."

"Well, then I can't wait to see the little thing." Luke said. "In fact, I can't wait to see my parents again. I mean, not just through a holomeeting. I mean to actually go home."

"You and me both, Luke." Eris sighed. "I was going to see how Mina and the others are doing. You want me to pass any messages along?"

"Just let the others know I said hi, okay?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing, Luke." She replied.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the rebels, one of the imperial probe droids had located their base, and was already sending a signal back to nearby Imperial forces. The message went through the chain of command, and General Avett stormed off to inform his superior.

When he entered the room, Stalker was still contemplating the Galaxy map. He didn't move. Avett was about to turn around before Stalker growled, "I can tell you were about to inform me that the rebels have been located. Set course for the Hoth System at once." Without a word, Avett turned and left.

The star Destroyers had just dropped out of hyperspace above the barren planet, and Stalker was informed of such. However, rather than meet the other Officers on the bridge, he said he needed to take care of something first.

When the door to his chambers shut, he sat down in the center of the room. A torch opposite him lit up in a menacing purple light, that contrasted the rather annoying "Regulation Mandated" fluorescent lights running the height of the walls. One by one, going in a clockwise motion, each torch gave off the same unnatural light. Once all twelve torches were ablaze, the excess lights went out. Time to launch my attack.

No doubt, the Rebels were already mobilizing, either to pointlessly defend their precious base, or to flee. He briefly skimmed past Skywalker's mind, and almost immediately found his target. And as a pleasant surprise, the rest of Skywalker's little group of friends as well.

Smiling, he sent out the extension of his consciousness. " _ **I see you.**_ " He said in a sing-song voice. " _ **You thought that you could hide from me, Rebels? Think again.**_ " Reaching out just a bit more, he was able to identify her signature and directed his attention to her. " _ **A shame, that our long awaited meeting will have to wait a little while longer.**_ " He growled. " ** _But I suppose I will make do with what is given to me. Once I've dealt with Skywalker, I will take you all down, one by one. And you, Mina Padmé Bonteri, will be the last of these children to fall." He smiled at the mere thought of his sinister intentions. "Only once you truly understand how futile your rebellion really was, will I finally grant you your death._** "

" _Stalker,_ " She growled back. " _You won't win. We will stop you._ "

" _ **Stop me?**_ " Stalker repeated, feigning shock. Then his lips curled into another triumphant grin. " _ **HmhmhmAhahahaha.**_ " He laughed. " ** _You amuse me. Oh, how naïve of you. You cannot stop what is to come, children. But please, by all means, do not be discouraged from trying._** " His smile deepened, maliciously. " _ **It will make my inevitable victory all the more enjoyable.**_ "

" _Don't get too confident, Stalker._ " Snapped one of the others. The boy from Lothal, if Stalker recalled correctly.

His weak attempt at a comeback furthered the Stalker's amusement. " _ **Oh, I already have that under control, Bridger.**_ " He replied. " ** _I am no Sith fool like the Emperor. I am not distracted by my own ego and selfishness, children. It is the reason I will succeed where Vader, Maul, and even the Emperor himself have so pathetically failed. I just can't wait to tear you all apart._** "

" _I'd love to see you try, Stalker._ " Came a snappy remark from the former Fourth Sister, Eris Collack.

" ** _Hmhmhmhm._** " Stalker laughed. " ** _Then you will not be disappointed in the least, Collack. Though you should really be more careful what you wish for._** " He returned his focus to Mina, probing her thoughts. He stoped when he discovered something that he could use to his advantage.

" _ **Oh, and that precious little child that you've taken a fondness of?**_ " He asked her. " _ **What was her name? Myrcella? You call her Mercy, don't you?**_ " He smiled, knowing that he was right.

" _I swear to the Force, Stalker._ " She growled at him. " _I will never let you get anywhere near her._ "

The anger she was sending through her words filled the Stalker with the satisfaction that he'd gotten under her skin. " ** _Temper, temper,_** " He said, in a slightly condescending way. " ** _I wouldn't dream of harming such a sweet, innocent soul._** "

" _Pity,_ " replied the one Stalker recognized as the child of a Jedi and a Nightsister. " _And why not?_ "

" _ **Simple,**_ " Stalker replied, as if he was stating the obvious. " _ **I need to pass my teachings on to someone, don't I? That little girl will make the perfect apprentice. I'll even give her a stronger name than Mercy.**_ " He paused to allow the rush of anger he felt from his adversaries sink in. " ** _Hmm, that's a wonderful idea._** "

" _What are you even doing this for, Stalker?_ " Mina asked, her voice shaking with a little anger. " _How is this fair to you?_ "

Stalker reveled in how naïve and stubborn these little brats were being. After a moment, he replied, " _ **Life's not fair, is it? You see, I, well, I have been wronged in the past...**_ " He paused to make sure Mina got the message, before turning his attention to Eris. " ** _And you, shall never see the light of another day. Hmhmhm, Adieu._** " With that, he pulled himself from his thoughts.

The torches around the room went out, and the normal lights returned. He smiled, knowing that nothing would stop him from destroying the Jedi, and claiming Skywalker as his own apprentice. The very idea of turning Anakin Skywalker's own son against him filled the Stalker with anticipation. He stood up, walking over to one end of the room, and pulling out his battle armor.

"This time," He growled to no one in particular. "There will be no escape."

* * *

All around her, rebel troopers were scrambling to get to their positions, as the alarms continued to blare. Eris and the others were rushing towards the hangar, desperate to get out. Suddenly, the former inquisitor stopped in her tracks. Han and Leia turned to see that the three Jedi among them had all stopped.

"He's here." Eris said slowly. "Han, get the _Falcon_ ready." She slowly reached for her lightsaber as she rushed down to the hangar. As the group reached the _Millennium Falcon_ , they stopped when they saw who was standing at the other end of the room. His crimson blade sizzled, melting the snow where it made contact. A pair of Snowtroopers flanked him.

Eris ignited her saber staff, determined not to let him beat her. " ** _Just give up,_** " His voice commanded within her mind. " ** _It's hopeless for you anyway. Your puny rebellion ends now._** " Shrugging him off, she turned to the others and said, "Just go, I'll deal with this."

Beneath his mask, the Stalker smiled coldly. Twirling his blade, he said, "Stop the other rebels. This one's mine." The Snowtroopers raised their weapons, though they didn't get far before Eris lifted them up. She smacked them into each other, and knocking them out.

Before another word could be uttered, she launched herself at him. He calmly deflected her strikes, as the Millennium Falcon took to the skies. A snow speeder piloted by Luke had already left.

Eris swung at his legs, but he easily redirected her attacks. "You know," he said. "I never really had the chance to evaluate your technique during our little scuffle on Sarihken Prime. If I recall correctly," He blocked a swing at his right shoulder. "You seem to favor the balance offense and defense provided by Djem So, reinforced with the speed and acrobatics of Ataru. Maul favored Ataru as well, mind you. It worked particularly well with his use of the saberstaff." He leaned backwards, avoiding an overhead spin that otherwise would have decapitated him.

"I've always had a soft spot for Djem So myself," Stalker continued, as if enjoying some harmless banter with a good friend during a little sparring match. "But I've always felt that, personally, the deftness of Makashi was a good supplement." He demonstrated by twisting his blade in a way that forced Eris to release her grip on her blade. As soon as the blade was free from her hand, he sent her flying into the wall.

"And once those pathetic fools are out of the way, I will be able to get to the boy." Stalker said, as he stepped closer to her. He bent down to glare at her. "It's a real shame you won't be there to watch the boy kneel to me."

Eris couldn't speak. Everything hurt too much. She tried to move, but her body refused to listen. "Come to think of it," Stalker pondered. "I could just finish you right now. But no, it would be too easy. I think it would be much more fitting of you to slowly freeze to death. But I'm sure that even if the cold doesn't kill you, the Wampas will."

She gritted her teeth, as he took his helmet off for a moment. "It is like I said before, Jedi. Life's not fair, is it? You see, I was once destined for power, and you, well, you shall never see the light of another day." He chuckled to himself as he slowly began to put his mask back on. "Adieu, young Jedi." He spun on his heels, with a twirl of his cloak, and marched away, as Eris slowly blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the flurry of battle, Luke's snow speeder had been shot down. He'd been lucky not to have been crushed. He was about to try climbing up into the large walker, but then he had a "Duh" moment, and simply slashed away the legs. The massive assault vehicle collapsed like a downed beast, and Luke rushed through the snow to the next one.

Soon, a familiar ship dropped down next to him. It was his X-Wing, with R2 chittering at him to get in. Luke gratefully slipped into the ship and took off. Although a number of AT-AT's and TIE fighters had been shot down, the Imperials were relentless. The rebels were forced to retreat.

As the Millennium Falcon pulled up alongside the smaller fighter, Luke called out, "Wait, where's Eris?"

"There's no time, kid!" Han yelled. "We gotta go."

"You guys go ahead." Luke said, determined to find Eris. "I'm going back to find her."

He latched on to her Force Signature. It was weak, and fading fast, but he had to do something. As the ship landed, Luke scrambled out. "Keep the ship running, buddy!" He yelled, as he ran over to Eris' prone form. Without hesitating, he carried her to the ship and set her in. R2 beeped frantically as the cavern shook. "I know, I know!" Luke replied, as he struggled to get the ship back in the air.

As his X-Wing ran the gauntlet of relentless Imperial forces, he became aware of Obi-Wan's voice in his head. "Luke, go to Dagobah. Take Eris as well."

Dagobah, Luke repeated. He wasn't sure where that was, and called out, "Hey Artoo. You wouldn't happen to know where Dagobah is, do you?"

To his surprise, the little droid beeped in a way that said he did. "Well," Luke said. "To Dagobah." The stars morphed into the blue streaks of hyperspace as Luke, Artoo, and a half-frozen Eris shot off into the unknown.

* * *

Some time later, on Coruscant, Anakin waited outside the Hangar bay of the Jedi Temple. Accompanying him was his wife, Padmé, his niece, Mina, and his daughter, Mercy. They watched as the lone ship touched down, and a familiar old man stepped out.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said. "Welcome back. What happened?"

"The Empire found us on Hoth." Obi-Wan replied grimly. "Half of the planet's defenses were brought down."

"Where are Luke and Leia?" Mercy asked, concerned.

"Do not worry yourself, child." Obi-Wan answered, reassuringly. "I believe I sent Luke to Dagobah, and Leia and the Captain are most likely on their way to Bespin."

"Bespin?" Anakin repeated. "What exactly are they going there for?"

"I believe young Captain Solo mentioned an old friend of his who lives there." Obi-Wan replied. "As for Dagobah, I sense that Luke will meet an old friend of ours."

"Come on, Obi-Wan." Padmé offered. "You're probably worn out. I'll get the tea ready."

"That would be pleasant." Obi-Wan replied. "Thank you. We have much to discuss, as well."

 **A/N: Okay, not the best ending to a chapter of my story. But hey, I'm not on my A+ game at the time this chapter is being finished. But that's going to probably work out in the later chapters. Already, Luke is heading to Dagobah with R2 and Eris in tow. And I'm sure we all know what, or rather, who, will be waiting for them. So Eris is finally going to Dagobah, for real this time. Anyone who remembers what I ddi for my previous story, Altered Destinies, will get the joke.**

 **I honestly planned to have Obi-Wan stall the Stalker so the others could escape, and possibly end up sacrificing himself. But then I thought, I want to try and add a little more depth to the relationship growing between Luke and Eris. This will continue into the next chapter as well.**

 **And to be clear, the group of Luke, Eris, Mina, Kuron, Ezra, Shisuta, and Sabine all have different nicknames for each other. Luke is Skyboy, Eris is Snow Queen, Mina is Storm, Kuron, as seen in the last chapter, is Reaper (for obvious reasons), Ezra of course is Street Rat, Sabine is known as Artist, and Shisuta is called Nurse.**

 **So, next chapter. Han and co. make it to Cloud City and meet a certain scoundrel we all know. Meanwhile, Luke, Eris and R2 meet a certain Jedi Grandmaster we all know.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	17. Interlude

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Maybe I should cut out the habit of giving a brief message about the upcoming chapters. The thing is, as much as what's going on with Luke and the others is important, I don't want to forget about the rest of the characters, and what they're doing. And I feel that I should be including the other characters a bit more, as well. So this chapter is going to be focused on the other heroes who play a part in this story. Also, some possible romance ahead.**

* * *

When the Stalker invaded the minds of the team, Kanan sensed it from his room. He stepped out to see what was wrong. He took note of the new designs that were painted on the door to Sabine's room. Suddenly, something registered in his mind. He could see it. His eyes widened as he looked down at his hands. He wasn't sure what was going on. He realized as he looked around the hall that somehow, he could see again.

Sabine and Ezra looked up to see him enter the room. "Kanan," Ezra said. "Did you feel when..."

"I did." Kanan replied, struggling not to spoil the news he had. "It seems that Luke and the others are in trouble."

"What happened?" Sabine asked. "All I know is that Ezra mentioned the Stalker, and that's about it."

"He was in my head." Ezra explained. "And he was in Eris', Mina's, Shisuta's, and Kuron's, too. He kept ranting about how he was going to destroy us one by one, then he mentioned something about going after Luke and Mercy."

"That little girl the Skywalkers adopted?" Sabine asked. Ezra nodded. Sabine's fists tightened as she took a deep breath. "That monster."

Kanan understood the severity of the situation, but he had to let them know the good news. Glancing at Sabine, he said, "You know, I like the new design on your door, Sabine. It's really well done, as usual."

Sabine took another deep breath, and once she was confident that her anger was under control, she smiled up at Kanan and said, "Thanks, Kanan. It took me a whole day to come up with the idea."

Kanan smiled, and turned to leave, before adding, "You know, Ezra. I think the new haircut suits you." Ezra thanked him, and Kanan left the room, waiting just outside. He imagined that if Mina or one of the others were here, they would have started counting down on their fingers. As if on cue, Ezra's voice could be heard. "Wait a minute."

Kanan's smile widened, as the door opened. Ezra and Sabine were in mild shock. "Kanan," Ezra asked. "Can you...see us?"

The older Jedi smiled and said, "Yes, I can. Don't tell Hera. I want to surprise her."

The two younger members of the Ghost crew nodded, agreeing that this would be a pleasant surprise for their captain. "And the best part is," Kanan said softly. "Now I can finally see her reaction when I..." He gestured to something in his pocket. Ezra looked confused, but Sabine seemed to realize what Kanan meant.

"So this is what you were waiting for?" She asked. "You wanted to wait until you could see the look on her face?"

"Yes," Kanan replied. He glanced at the mirror in his room and ran a finger across his chin. "Do you two think I should do something about this, or leave it the way it is?"

"I think it's fine as is, Kanan." Sabine answered. "But I think you'll need Hera's opinion, too."

"Wait," Ezra said. "What's going on? I'm sorry, but, is there something..." Finally, realization seemed to catch on to him. His eyes widened as he looked up at his former master. Ezra's face went from slight shock to joy. "When are you going to ask her?" He wondered.

"When she gets back from the supply drop." Kanan replied.

"You know, it's kinda weird that even though we've forced the Empire out of this planet," Sabine said. "We still need to use fake identities and disguises whenever we go to the capital city."

"Is it really that strange?" Ezra playfully added. "We can't take two steps into the city without being swarmed by all our new fans. We can't even fly the Ghost over the city without people cheering at us."

"I don't blame them." Kanan said. It amazed him that he sometimes had to use his real name just to avoid being swarmed by grateful people. It made him wonder whether he should just go back to his old name for good. "We freed the planet from the Empire, and the people are showing their gratitude."

The sound of speeder bikes pulling up to the Ghost were heard outside, and the smiles on Ezra and Sabine's faces widened. "Here she comes," Ezra said.

Hera, followed by Zeb, entered the hallway. Chopper came up close behind. "Hello, Hera. Zeb. What took so long?"

"Eh," Zeb replied with a shrug. "We were gathering the shipments when one of the droids blew my cover. Must have taken us at least an extra ten minutes just to get past all the swarming fans."

"We were able to gather everything up and..." Hera began, before something about Kanan caught her attention. "Kanan, your eyes..."

"That's right." Kanan replied happily. "I can see you again."

"That's great!" Zeb said, patting Kanan's shoulder. "How, and what happened?"

"I think it was back when I went to see Shisuta and Barriss, a few days ago." Kanan recalled. "Before we left Coruscant, I went to see them concerning the strain that was on my eyes. Shisuta said that there was a chance that my eyes might heal on their own. I guess she was right."

"Well, I guess we'll let you two catch up, won't we, guys?" Sabine asked. Ezra nodded, but Zeb scratched his head in confusion. Ezra elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a knowing look. Sabine made sure Hera didn't see her mouth the word 'Proposal' to the Lasat.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. We will." Zeb said, although he still wasn't sure what was going on. "Let's go make sure we, uh, didn't forget anything." Chopper, also unaware of what Kanan was planning, garbled in protest. "Let's go, you." Zeb mumbled as he scooped the pesky Astromech up.

"Kanan?" Hera asked, once the others were gone. "What's going on?"

Kanan took a deep breath. What he was about to do would leave an impact on them, and on everyone on the team, forever. He couldn't afford to botch this up. "Hera, you and I have been a part of this team for years. Ever since we ran into each other on Gorse. We've watched this team grow, we've watched our teammates grow up, and we've been through so much."

Hera still wasn't sure what was going on. She agreed with him, though. They and the others had been through so much. "When I first lost my sight," Kanan continued. "I was actually afraid. Not just for myself, but for you. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to help you when it mattered most. Over time, though, I learned to accept my blindness, and use it to tap in to the Force. I never actually expected that I'd ever be able to see you, or the others, again.

"We've been on the run from the Empire since the minute we met. And now, the Empire is the one on the run from us." They were now in the center of Kanan's quarters. Kanan turned away from her and said, "And...there's something that I've been hoping to do for a while now." With a deep breath, he turned to face her again, taking her hands in his own.

"Hera, the Jedi used to be prohibited from forming attachments, because it was believed that they would lead to the Dark Side." He said. "Master Skywalker is the prime example of how that is and is not true. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He took another deep breath as he lowered himself to one knee. Understanding finally began to surface on Hera's face. "Hera Syndulla," Kanan said, as he pulled the little box from his pocket. "Will you...marry me?"

Hera was shocked. Kanan could sense that a number of different emotions were flooding through her mind. Shock and surprise, but also sheer joy. A joyful smile slowly made it's way to her face, as she looked down at him. She started to cry a little, with a few tears welling up in her eyes.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he was a Jedi knight, Kanan wouldn't have known that she was shedding tears of joy. She wiped a few tears away as she smiled at him. "Yes." She said, though her voice was shaking. She dropped down and hugged him tightly. "I will."

Kanan returned the embrace, and after a minute, she was able to get her tears under control. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Hera smiled. "I would have done this a long time ago, but I didn't want to miss seeing that wonderful smile." He said. "I'll have to thank Barriss and Shisuta when we see them again."

"I can't wait to tell everyone the good news." Hera said, although she was already thinking the same thing as her new fiancé.

"I think they already know." Kanan replied, using the Force to open the door. As he expected, Zeb and Ezra flopped forward, face planting much to Sabine and Chopper's amusement.

Zeb looked up at Kanan, without even trying to stand up, and said, "Uh, congratulations?"

Kanan chuckled as he and Hera helped them up. Sabine smiled warmly at them and said, "It's good to be home." Then she turned to her boyfriend and said, "Now I wonder what your big excuse is going to be."

Ezra was too busy brushing off the dust from his fall to fully register what Sabine said. Then it hit him and his face turned red. He tried sending a warning look at Chopper, but his flustered face only made the little droid laugh harder. "I can't wait to tell the others." He said, hoping to change the subject.

Sabine folded her arms, rolling her eyes at Ezra's attempt to escape. "You get a free pass this time, Bridger." She said playfully. "But I'm holding you to this."

* * *

Later, on Coruscant, Mina was watching over her young charge, who had fallen asleep on the couch and was now leaning against her. Mercy had been reading a new book she had recieved, since she was rapidly showing the telltale signs of being a child protégée, and Mina was excited for the day when the little kid would officially be her Padawan.

Then, her holo communicator buzzed. It was from Lothal, so that naturally meant the _Ghost_ crew was contacting her. Careful not to wake Mercy up, she answered the call. It was Sabine.

"Hey, Artist." Mina greeted.

" _Hey, Storm._ " Sabine replied. " _How are you?_ "

"I'm good." Mina said. "I'm still babysitting Mercy. She's passed out on the couch, next to me."

Sabine laughed, before something concerning crossed her mind. " _Have you heard back from Luke or the others yet?_ "

"Nothing from them," Mina replied. "But Obi-Wan and a few rebels showed up earlier. The Empire ambushed them and they got separated. From what I hear, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca are heading to Bespin, and Luke and Eris are heading to Dagobah. Not sure what could be there that they need to see so badly, but it isn't really my business. How are you?"

" _Everything's going well here._ " Sabine replied. " _Hey, do you think you could get Kuron and Shisuta on the line? I have some good news._ "

"Okay, just a sec." Mina said. She opened up the communications to Kuron and Shisuta. After a minute, both of them appeared.

" _Hey, Mina._ " Kuron greeted. " _Something wrong?_ "

" _Actually,_ " Sabine clarified. " _I have some good news._ "

" _Hello, Sabine._ " Shisuta said. " _What's the news?_ "

" _Kanan wanted me to let you know he says thank you._ " Sabine explained, addressing the young Twi'lek.

" _Why's that?_ " Shisuta asked.

" _He has his eyesight back, and he said that it was because you helped him._ " Sabine replied with a smile.

" _That's wonderful._ " Shisuta said joyfully.

" _And, there's more._ " Sabine added.

" _What's that?_ " Kuron asked.

" _Well, since he can see again, one of the first things he did was talk to Hera._ " Sabine replied. " _And, well, he proposed to her, and she said yes._ "

Mina's eyes widened, Shisuta gasped excitedly, and Kuron muttered, " _Finally._ "

Shisuta looked at Sabine and said, " _That's not good news, Sabine. That's great news! Tell them I said congratulations._ "

" _I will._ " Sabine said.

"When's the wedding?" Mina asked.

Sabine shrugged. " _I don't know, they only got engaged a few hours ago. But I'll keep you posted._ "

"I can't wait to let the others know." Mina said.

" _Me too,_ " Shisuta said. Then something off screen caught the young Twi'lek's attention. " _Sorry, guys. I need to go. See you all later._ "

" _Yeah, my folks are probably about to trigger another bar fight,_ " Kuron added, in a tone of voice that indicated that it happened often. Mina chuckled, as he and Shisuta disconnected.

"I have to go now, too." Mina said. "Tell the others I said congrats."

" _I will._ " Sabine replied, as the transmission ended.

* * *

Shisuta smiled as she returned to her readings within the Temple Archives. "Something on your mind, Shisuta?" Barriss asked, approaching her.

"You know the Ghost crew, right?" Shisuta responded.

"Yes," Barriss replied. "What about them?"

"Well, Master Jarrus has his vision back, because of us." Shisuta answered. Barriss smiled softly.

"That's good news." She said.

"And there's more." Shisuta added. Barriss raised an eyebrow. "He and Hera are getting married."

Barriss' eyes lit up with delight. "That's wonderful," She said, before something crossed her mind. "You're trying to send gossip around, aren't you?"

"What?" Shisuta asked, surprised. "No, no. It's true. They really are getting married soon."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you." Barriss replied, placing a hand on her former Padawan's shoulder. "I'm just suggesting that we shouldn't spread that information without their permission."

"I understand, Master." Shisuta said.

"What's going on, you two?" Anakin asked, as he and Kaori walked by.

"Hey guys," Barriss replied. "My former Padawan and I were talking about Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla. It turns out that they're getting married soon."

"That's great news, Barriss." Kaori said. "They say when the wedding is?"

"No." Shisuta admitted. "They apparently just got engaged a few hours ago."

"Well, whenever they have their wedding planned," Anakin said. "I sincerely hope we get invited."

The gathered Jedi laughed. Barriss turned to Kaori. "So, I've been meaning to ask you something, Kaori."

"Wha's on your mind, luv?" Kaori asked.

"Anakin's on the council now, and I'm the new lead Healer of the temple." Barriss explained. "So, what are you going to be?"

Kaori sighed as she looked around at the Archives. "I guess I'll be the new Head Librarian 'ere." She said. "It would be a nice spot to 'ave."

Shisuta stood up, having completed reading the files in front of her. "I'm going to go back to my quarters now."

"Go ahead, Shisuta." Barriss replied.

When the young woman left, Anakin's face fell. "You know who might have become the new head of the Archives right now?"

Both Kaori and Barriss' smiles faded, since they both knew who Anakin was talking about. "He was a bit of a bookworm that way," Kaori said, hoping to defuse the tension.

"I still feel like something doesn't make sense." Barriss noted. "Sure, he knew way more than anyone else his age, but I don't think that it should have allowed him to become a knight so quickly. Some Jedi don't even become Padawans until they reach that age."

"An' he always 'ad somethin' to hide from us, since the Gathering." Kaori added. "Like he found somethin' else down in those caves besides 'is crystal."

"I wonder what it was that turned him to the Dark Side." Anakin said.

"Well, it probably didn't just 'appen over night." Kaori said. "It might 'ave actually taken years for him to finally cave in."

"The question is," Barriss said. "When did it start, and how?"

"Well, whatever the answer is," Anakin said. "It's clear that he could be as much of a threat as the Emperor, if not more so. He has the power to drain life, he can survive even the most lethal injuries, and from what Obi-Wan told me, he managed to invade the minds of several of the kids, including Shisuta."

"She told me about that earlier," Barriss agreed.

"So, wha' do we do 'bout this?" Kaori asked. "We're gonna 'ave to face him eventually."

"How?" Barriss asked. "What would we be able to do that could stop him?"

Anakin thought for a moment. He had been wondering if Nazo had been learning about the types of Dark Side abilities that the Stalker had when he camped out in the Archives for days on end. But then a thought crossed his mind. He doubted that Maul or even the Emperor could have taught the Stalker what he knew.

Of course, while he still served the Emperor, he had once brought up the subject of a being so deeply seeded in the Dark Side that it wouldn't be a stretch to say that said being was the living embodiment of the Dark Side itself. At the time, the Emperor had merely scoffed at the idea, claiming that Vader had simply been describing him. But Anakin had always known that the Emperor understood who he had really meant.

Knowing that there was still a possibility that his suspcicions were true, he reached for his com link and contacted Ahsoka.

" _Hey, Skyguy._ " She greeted. " _What's wrong?_ "

"Hey Snips," Anakin replied. "Well, two things, actually. Have you heard about Kanan and Hera? They're engaged."

" _I heard._ " Ahsoka said. " _Mina was just talking with me about it. I can't wait to see them again._ "

Anakin smiled before he remembered the other little thing he wanted to talk about. "That brings me to the second topic."

" _What's that?_ " Ahsoka asked.

"I was just wondering." Anakin said. "Is Mina there?"

Ahsoka didn't immediately answer. Then she said, " _Um, I think she's still babysitting Mercy, isn't she?_ "

"Right." Anakin said. "Well, later today, the three of us need to sit down and discuss something."

" _What about?_ " Ahsoka asked.

"It concerns that creature she mentioned." He said. "The Stalker."

 **A/N: Well, this was a lot to write. Anyone else expect something like this. I'm a supporter of Sabine and Ezra as well as of Kanan and Hera. True, the whole idea of Kanan having hoped to ask Hera the 'Big Question', albeit a little sudden, has been mentioned in previous chapters. And I'm sorry if the fact that Kanan can see again seems a little out of nowhere, but I just thought it would be nice if he could regain his vision, especially so he can remember the joy on Hera's face when he asks her to marry him.**

 **Obviously, the Ghost crew is already like a big family, so the idea of Kanan and Hera being married won't change anything within the team. From my perspective, and probably as mentioned earlier in this story, the other members of the Ghost crew had been wondering when this would take place.**

 **And I just want to get one thing out of the way. I've established, per the words of AngelBlue1852, that Kaori speaks with a British accent. I just want to say that I'm sorry to those of you readers who happen to be from the U.K. if the way I write Kaori's dialogue bothers you. I've been meaning to say that for a while now. I never meant for anyone to be offended, even though no one has actually told me that that was the case. Maybe I'm** **just being paranoid, but I felt this needed to be said anyway.**

 **Also, to clarify when the events of this chapter take place, think of it like this: The scene of Kanan discovering that he can see again, and when he proposes to Hera, takes place just after the Stalker's conversation with the Skywalker Gang (That name isn't official, but it refers to Ezra, Kuron, Shisuta, Mina, Luke, Leia, Sabine, and Eris.).**

 **When the focus shifts to Mina on Coruscant, we will have caught up to the present, which is why Mina mentions that Obi-Wan is on Coruscant.**

 **Anyway, I don't want to say that this is exactly what will happen in the next chapter, but coming up, Luke and Eris arrive on Dagobah, while the others make it to Bespin.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	18. Do or Do Not

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: To put it into perspective, this story is already longer than Altered Destinies by more than 10,000 words, even though it only has about 4,600 views compared to Altered Destinies' 11,679. Regardless, I'd like to quickly mention how grateful I am for everyone's continued support.**

 **And, for everyone who celebrates it today, Happy Easter.**

 **Also, has anyone else seen the trailers for The Last Jedi and for Season 4 of Rebels? If not, please go do so. The people over at Lucasfilm's have much in store for us this year.**

 **Anyway, this chapter focuses on Luke and Eris as they arrive on Dagobah.**

* * *

Luke hadn't known what to expect when his fighter landed in the murky swamps. It listed to one side, and R2 fell out. Luke emerged from the X-Wing, pulling Eris out as well. When he realized his little buddy was nowhere to be seen, he started to worry.

"Artoo?" He called out. There was no response. "Artoo!"

Suddenly, a small periscope popped out of the murky water, and Luke sighed in relief. R2 emerged from the swamp, beeping out a reply.

Luke smiled as he patted his little friend's domed head. "Don't scare me like that, buddy. I was worried there."

Artoo responded with a series of beeps that translated to "Don't be so worried. I've been through way worse than a little mud."

Their brief conversation was interrupted by a slight groan. Luke turned to see Eris slowly stir. "Rrrgh," She grumbled. "What...What happened."

"Hey, take it easy." Luke said, walking over to her. "You feel okay?"

"Not really." She replied. "I pretty much got beat up by a god, and left to be frozen solid. Plus I have the worst headache right now."

Luke sighed, and offered her his help. "Here, let me help you up." He said, as he extended a hand.

"Okay, Luke." She said, before squinting at him. "But, uh, which one of you is the real Luke. I can see three of you right now." Luke chuckled and picked her up. Suddenly she winced.

"Ahh," She cringed as she tried to stand up. "I think that..." Her next word made Artoo squeal in shock, and made Luke's eyes widen. "...broke my leg." She then realized where she was. "Wait, where are we, anyway?"

Luke wrapped an arm around her to help her stand up and replied, "According to Artoo, we're on the planet of Dagobah. Apparently he's been here before."

"Good grief, it's humid out here." Eris replied after a moment. "Give me a sec to take this thing off before I melt."

Luke set her down against a log, and she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Luke." She said.

Luke smiled back. "You're welcome." He replied. Then he turned to Artoo. "Do you think you could keep an eye on her for a second. I'll be right back." The blue and white Astromech chirped affirmatively.

Eris was confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find something to make you a splint." He replied. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a second." He rushed off into the mist.

Eris sighed as she inspected her leg. She realized that, despite how difficult standing up was, her leg wasn't broken; just sprained. Artoo offered to scoot next to her, and she affectionately patted his head. "Thanks, buddy." She said.

She took in the swamp around her. It felt so...vibrant. She closed her eyes to reach out with the Force. She recoiled almost immediately. Artoo scooted back a bit and whirred. "Don't worry, little buddy." Eris reassured. "It's not bad. I'm just surprised how much life there is here. It's kinda peaceful."

She sighed. "You know, this reminds me of something that happened a few years ago." Artoo curiously asked her what it was. "Well, back when I served the Empire, I was sent to help Grand Admiral Thrown find your base. Along the way, I also tried to carry out my mission to...well, there's no easy way to describe it, but...my mission to capture Force-Sensitive children to be brought up as future inquisitors."

Artoo beeped that he remembered something similar happening during the clone Wars. Then he seemed to make the connection. "Yep, that was me." Eris smiled. "Thank you for the save, by the way." She chuckled a bit before returning to her story. "Anyway, that mission to capture a Child of the Force was the mission where I ran into Mina. We had a little fight, she kicked my behind, and then offered me a chance at redemption.

"She and I had to make a quick escape from a group of Stormtroopers, and one of them actually landed a lucky shot on my leg." She winced as she tried moving the leg in question. "Guess history does repeat itself." She groaned. "But the point is, the four of us escaped in her ship, and in a mad dash to escape Thrawn, we had to flee to a planet off in wild space." When the droid asked her which planet it had been, she replied, "Takodana. And we met someone whom Mina said is over 1,000 years old. She was an old space pirate who sort of guided me to join the rebellion, and return to the Light."

Eris sighed, reminiscing old times. "And yes, the little child I had captured was in fact Mercy, when she was just a tiny baby. But you probably remember that much, don't you?" Artoo beeped that he did. Then he asked her something.

"What was it like while I was still an Inquisitor?" She translated. "Terrifying, to put it bluntly. I was the only human inquisitor in the organization, and on top of that, I was also the youngest member, so I felt intimidated by the others. Well, by the Third, Fifth, and Eighth Brothers. Between a Nikto, a Terrelian, and whatever the hell Fifth Brother was, I was puny. But it wasn't as bad as you'd expect. The Grand Inquisitor actually respected me, and the Second and Seventh Sisters looked out for me, too. Plus, even as a Sith Lord, I could always trust Va...Anakin." She corrected herself. "Well, he was still Vader at the time. But, yeah.

"On top of that, somehow, I feel that the Emperor legitimately pitied my fears. He seldom gave me assignments that I would risk failing, since I'd drilled it into my head at the time that I couldn't afford to fail. Which was why, when Mina beat me on that fateful day, I'd asked her to kill me."

Artoo seemed to ask something else. "You mean the other inquisitor's names?" Eris asked. "Well, apart from our call signs, some of us did use our real names. The Seventh Sister occasionally answered to the name Sunev. I think the Third Brother's real name was Ramseras, or something. And I think the Second Sister also liked the name Maris."

The little droid asked her something else. "Well, to be honest, you're right." Eris replied. "Being a human did, strangely, have its perks. From my perspective, a lot of officers seemed to respect me of their own accords because I'm a human, not just because they were expected to. Then again, some Stormtrooper cadets did try to hit on me every now and then. It was weird but...kinda cute in a way. They'd always do better in their tests whenever I was supervising. I would have thought that they'd be too distracted by my presence to focus on their training. But as flattered as I was by their words, I had to turn them down."

Artoo beeped in a way that Eris could only interpret as a sly chuckle. "Oh laugh it up, gearbox."

Then, Eris became aware that someone was approaching them. Eris looked over and saw Luke, carrying a few sticks and some vines. "Took you long enough," Eris said, as he bent down next to her.

"Sorry," He replied. "It took me awhile to find the right sized sticks." He set to work on the makeshift splint. When he was done, Eris propped herself up to test it. "Well," he asked. "What do you think?"

Eris still didn't feel ready to put too much weight on her leg, but it didn't hurt as much. However, she nearly lost her balance, and Luke caught her. "It'll do," She said. Luke decided that they should do some searching. As the two of them headed off, Luke looked over his shoulder and said, "Come on, buddy." Artoo skittered after them.

* * *

As they arrived at another clearing, they sat down to rest. Luke pulled a few rations from his bag, handing some to Eris. "Thanks, man." She said, slowly eating the somewhat tasteless food. "It's not your mom's cooking, but it'll do."

Luke smiled. He missed his mom's food as well. She was particularly good at preparing meals, and Luke felt only a little jealous that his baby sister Mercy was enjoying it all herself. "I wonder how everyone else is doing right now." He said aloud.

"Well, Mercy and her dragon have probably trashed the place by now," Eris said between bites. "Kuron's most likely going to watch his folks get kicked out of another shady bar for causing a big fight, Shisuta is likely to be helping out the others at the temple, and Mina's probably struggling to keep your baby sister from causing trouble."

"Oh, come on." Luke said playfully. "What makes you think Mercy's going to be causing any trouble?"

Eris raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, Luke?" She asked. "She's a Skywalker. Trouble runs in her blood."

"She was adopted, remember?" Luke argued.

"Does that really matter?" Eris argued. "Plus, Nightlings are very mischievous little beasts. Combined with a mischievous six-year-old Skywalker child, and you're practically begging for them to trash the place."

"Well, it's a good thing my mom is keeping an eye on her." Luke said.

"True." Eris agreed. She admired how despite probably being the most levels-headed member of the Skywalker family, Padmé still had all the stubbornness that Anakin had. "But still, I agree with you that Mercy is really lucky. At least she isn't being pursued by the Empire or stuck on a swampy planet."

"Yeah," Luke replied. "This really is a strange place to be, isn't it?"

"Kinda gives me the creeps," Eris said.

"Still," Luke said, between bites of his rations. "I feel like..." He trailed off, as he and Eris suddenly sensed something. Luke spun around, aiming his blaster at something sitting in the trees behind them. "...Like we're being watched!"

Artoo beeped loudly as Eris reached for the lightsaber that wasn't at her side. She almost panicked before remembering that she had left it in the ship.

The small, green creature that Luke was aiming at threw it's small arms up in front of it. "Away put your weapon!" It said, in a strange, yet familiar voice. "I mean you no harm." It slowly looked up at them, and said. "Wondering, I am. Why here, are you?"

Luke slowly lowered his weapon, as he continued to stare at the strange creature. "I'm looking for someone." Eris continued to wonder where she'd hear the creature's voice before. She felt that she should know who this thing was.

The little green creature lowered his hands. "Looking?" He asked. "Found someone, you have, I would say, hmm?" He chuckled softly, and a small grin formed on Luke's face. Eris, however, continued to look on, her face scrunched up as she racked her brains to figure out who this being was.

"Right," Luke said.

"Help you, I can." The creature said.

"I don't think so," Luke replied, as if the little creature was joking. The small alien tilted his head, as if scoffing at young Luke's actions. "I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Oh," The alien replied, before chuckling. "Great Warrior. Wars make not one great, hmm." He stood up, propping himself up with his cane and hobbling down to them.

"Luke," Eris said, as he turned to her. "I'm pretty sure he's the one we're looking for."

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked.

"Artoo, you recognize him, don't you?" Eris asked. Artoo swiveled his head to look at the little green alien, and suddenly started beeping again.

"Ah," The creature replied. "Good to see you again, it is. Busy, you have been, hmm?"

"Artoo?" Luke asked. "You and Eris know this thing?"

"Luke." Eris replied. "Show some respect. This is..." She stopped when she saw the look on the Alien's face. "This is...someone who probably knows way more than either of us. Plus, he could help us."

"We don't need his help." Luke replied impatiently. "We're looking for a Jedi Master."

"Ahh," The alien replied. "Jedi Master, hmm? You seek Yoda."

Luke bent down to look at the little alien. "You know him?" He asked.

The alien nodded slightly. "Indeed. Take you to him, I will." He replied. Picking up his cane, he hobbled off to show them the way. Luke looked over at Eris, who shrugged. He walked over to help her up, as he called to Artoo. "Come on, Buddy." With the small droid trailing after them, the two young Jedi followed the strange green alien into the mist.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that I'm splitting this chapter into two. But I promise that the next one will be up soon as well.**

 **As for the names I gave the inquisitors, Sunev actually isn't my idea. Another fanfic writer, whose name I cannot recall, wrote a fic inserting Starkiller into Season two of Rebels, and had the Seventh Sister be given the name Sunev, which is Venus backwards. As for the Third Brother, his name is an anagram of the names Mars and Ares, the Roman and Greek names for the god of war. And I'll leave it up for the fans to interpret it however they choose whether the Second Sister, who to recap is in fact a Zabrak, is the Maris Brood from The Force Unleashed.**

 **Eris was a young child when the Empire rose, so her memories of Yoda are vague, though she does recognize him. And I had always wondered why it was that Yoda and Artoo didn't recognize each other when they met in Empire Strikes back. I understood that when that movie was made, there was no prior information suggesting the two knew each other. However, I've patched that up here.**

 **So, coming up, Luke, Eris, and Artoo finally meet Yoda officially. Also, Han and Co. make it to Cloud City, and meet up with a certain smooth-talking smuggler.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	19. There is no try

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

 **A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I got finals in a few short weeks, and since my performance this semester hasn't been all that good to begin with, I need to really gear down. Which means less time to write my stories. However, I will try to get as much as this story finished before the end of the school year as I can. (Pretty ironic given the title of this chapter)**

 **So I'm thinking that I'll hopefully make it through this chapter as well as the next chapter. Perhaps, if I can really budget my time right, I'll even be able to get through this canon's take on The Empire Strikes Back. But that's a big IF.**

 **Also, today, April 25, 2017, is my birthday. Yippee. I'm not revealing my age, but the fact that I'm in college should give you a good idea. If anyone else out there has the same birthday as me, Happy Birthday to you.**

 **So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The entrance to the hut was so small, Eris had to ease herself down and sort of half-army crawl, half squirm her way through the opening. _I thought that the phrase "Break a Leg" was supposed to mean Good Luck_ , she thought.

As she eased herself into one of the small seats, she looked around the room. It was a rather simple home, befitting of the small creature who lived here.

Luke had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the tiny ceiling, and Eris smirked. _Guess this old hermit doesn't get visitors much_ , she suspected.

The old alien was at the moment occupied with preparing something to eat for his guests. "Look, I'm sure it's delicious," Luke said, weary of where his head was. "I just don't understand why we can't see Yoda now."

"Patience!" replied the alien. "For the Jedi, it is time to eat as well. Hmm." He went back to preparing the food. Luke sighed in resignation, and walked over to Eris and sat down.

"Still no luck?" She asked as he settled down next to her.

"Nothing." He answered, defeated. "I don't get it. What is the point of waiting, anyway?"

Eris shook her head with a chuckle. "Like father, like son." She muttered softly. Her remark earned a chirp of approval from Artoo, and to Luke's confusion, the small green alien seemed amused by it as well. Eris then turned to Artoo, who rolled up next to her, handing her something. "Thanks, buddy." She smiled, as she hooked the lightsaber back to its place on her belt.

"How's your leg holding up?" Luke asked.

"Well," Eris sighed as she risked stretching her leg and shaking it a bit. "It's still a bit sore, but it's doing better now." She then turned to her fellow Jedi. "Why so worried, Skyboy? You care about me that much?"

Perhaps it was due to the lack of patience he was stuck with at the moment, but he didn't feel up for trying to deny her claims. "Yeah." He said. "You're my friend, Eris. Of course I care about me."

Eris sighed in a playful tone as she rested an arm on her good leg, then rested her head on her hand. "Oh, wonderful." She said. "I've been friend zoned by a Skywalker. Oh, joy."

Luke bumped up against her playfully, as she looked back at him, feigning drama. "But, yeah. I care about you that much," Luke said. "I just don't feel ready for us to go that far yet."

"Hasn't stopped Ezra and Sabine," Eris argued. "Or Kuron and Shisuta. So, what's the real reason? Think it would be too awkward to be dating your dad's former Padawan?"

Before Luke could come up with a decent answer, their small green host approached them.

"Hey, how far away is Yoda?" Luke decided to ask. "Will it take us long to get there?"

The small creature made a face that suggested he was concerned about Luke's lack of patience. "Not far," he replied. "Yoda not far." He chuckled again. "Patience. Soon, you will be with him."

In the back of her mind, Eris had a growing feeling that this was all a test for Luke. Then again, her own memories of Yoda were vague, although the other Jedi had mentioned him. Heck, as an inquisitor, she recalled some moments where her comrades would brag about their intention to find and eliminate Yoda one day. Of course, the Grand Inquisitor, and sometimes, Vader, would promptly remind them that they would not have the proper skill to match the old Jedi.

"So," the alien began. "Jedi, you both are, hmm? Why then, come here, did you?"

"I was told to come to Dagobah by my mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke replied.

At the mention of that name, the alien replied, "Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yes. A great Jedi, he was. Skilled negotiator, also."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, how do you know Obi-Wan Kenobi?" He asked. "You don't even know who I am. I don't even know what we're doing here. We're wasting our time!"

"Hmm." The alien pondered. "Teach him, I cannot." He muttered. "No patience, has he."

 _"He will learn patience."_ Came the voice of Obi-Wan. The alien turned to face the two young Jedi.

"Much anger in him." He said. "Just like his father."

 _"Was I any different when you taught me?"_ Obi-Wan replied.

Luke began to put things together, and he realized who he was with. "Yoda..." He said.

"Hmm, done well you have, with this one." Yoda said, perhaps to Obi-Wan more than anyone else.

"So it is you, after all." Eris said.

Luke turned to her. "You didn't know? I thought you grew up in the Temple before the Empire came to power."

"Yeah, and I was just a child when it happened." She replied.

Luke turned back to Yoda. "Wait, but if you're Yoda, that means that you can help us stop the Empire. Right?"

Yoda looked to the ground. "Hmm. My fight, this is not. Seen enough war, I have. Need to see more, I do not." He hobbled out of the hut. Luke and Eris followed.

"But we need your help." Luke argued.

"Need?" Yoda repeated, chuckling. "Need nothing from me, you do."

Luke sighed. Eris turned to him and said, "I'm going to go for a walk. I want to see how far I can carry myself."

"Okay." Luke replied. "Don't get lost."

With that, she walked off into the misty swamps.

* * *

As she navigated the messy terrain, she reviewed her thoughts. "Okay, so we've met the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and he insists that we don't need his help." She said out loud. "So, why did Obi-Wan send us here? Wait, he only said for Luke to come here. I was just extra luggage. So, what am I doing here? What should I do now? And what if our friends need us?"

 ** _It will not matter if you are there with them or not_** , came a voice in the distance. Eris was instantly on the alert.

"Who's there?" She asked. She tried to use the Force to zero in on her opponent, but there was just too much life here. It was hard to pinpoint anything.

 ** _Your friends will soon understand just how powerful their enemies are_** , the voice continued, this time moving from off to her left to behind her.

"Show yourself," Eris demanded. Her hands were reaching for her lightsaber.

 ** _And you will have the honor of watching them fall_** , the voice said, this time coming from...all around her.

"I'm not kidding." Eris said, with fire in her eyes. "Tell me who you are."

There wasn't an immediate response. Just sounds akin to laughter from all around her. She spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. Then, the voices slowly merged together, coming from right in front of her.

 ** _I believe you already know who I am._**

Eris was having a bit of trouble processing that at first. Who was this guy, and why was he stalking her.

Wait a minute. Stalking her...

As if on cue, the subject of her torment strode almost proudly from the mist, his mask concealing what Eris could telll was a sinister grin. "Well, now." He growled. "It seems to me that you have lost your way. Such a shame that you thought the Jedi could save you."

Eris ignited one of her lightsaber's blades, aiming the end at his chest, where his heart was. "Stay back," She snapped. "I'm warning you."

"Oh, how cute." Stalker replied. "What do you think you could do to me, foolish girl?" As if through the Force, the armor above his chest seemed to peel away, revealing the scarred flesh where she had injured him ages ago. "True, you did manage to force me to end the fight," He said, as the armor over his chest returned to place. "And it took a fair amount of time for this to heal. But my point is, you cannot kill me, dear child." He stepped forward, but she refused to give an inch.

"Maybe this time I'll try to aim a bit more to the side." She replied.

"Hm. You may try." He answered. The crackling echo of his lightsaber igniting filled the air. Without missing a beat, he lunged at her.

She easily shielded herself against his attacks, though she suspected that he was toying with her. "My friends will not be beaten by the likes of you." She snapped. "And neither will I."

He lurched back to avoid a swipe at his head, and smirked. "Your friends? Pity, that you think they can beat me. They thought that they had left me in the dust back on Hoth. However, they're already on their way right into my grasp. I believe they said they were heading to...Cloud City?"

Eris reeled back, as she realized that he had set a trap for their friends, and she couldn't warn them in time. The fact that he was somehow toying with her began to eat away at her. She glared at him and lashed out.

"That's it, Fourth Sister." He taunted. "You were given more rewarding training than any Jedi, yet you thought it would go to waste. Good to see you tapping into your full potential again."

She wasn't sure what it was that was happening to her, but she didn't care. All she focused on was shutting Stalker up, permanently. She heard herself scream as she swung wide, cleaving his head off. It went sailing through the air, rolling off into the underbrush. The rest of his body began to collapse, but as it did so, it dissolved into mist.

She was panting like an animal, and she realized what she'd almost done, even though she also became aware that her "opponent" had not been real. But then, what did she just see? Did he know that they were here on Dagobah, or was this just a trick of the Force?

What she did know was that she had to get back to Luke as soon as possible.

* * *

"Is it wrong for us to want to win?" Luke asked, having gotten tired of not getting anywhere.

"Winning?" Yoda replied. "How Jedi choose to win, the question is."

"We have chosen." Luke argued. "And we want to fight."

Yoda sighed. "Said that, another has. Know them, you do."

Luke was about to ask something, but thought better of it. "Well, one way or another, we will not lose to the Empire. We have to at least try."

"No!" Yoda barked. "Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."

Luke turned to face Yoda, when someone emerged from the mist. "Luke!" Eris called out. "We need to go, now!"

"Eris?" Luke asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think...I had a...vision." She panted. Luke could tell that she was winded from something. "The Stalker...he knows...he knows where Leia and the others are going. THey're heading straight into his hands."

Luke bit his lip. They needed to go. As he turned to Artoo to tell him to get the ship ready, Yoda spoke up. "Stalker, hmm?"

"A very powerful ally of the Dark Side." Eris explained. "He's fought a number of our friends, and us, and he's almost all powerful."

"Powerful?" Yoda asked. "Defines himself, he does, by his power to take life. To subjugate others. Dangerous, he may be, but truly powerful, he is not."

"What?" Eris asked.

"Hides he does, behind his darkness." Yoda explained. "True, this is, of all Sith. Fear death, they do. Seek to defy it, they do."

"Well, I'm not sure how much you know about this guy," Eris countered. "But I've fought him several times. I'm convinced he's not just a Sith. Heck, I"m starting to think he isn't even human."

Luke finished loading their stuff into the X-Wing. "Well," He said. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let him hurt our friends." He began to get into the ship, as Artoo situated himself into the droid socket.

"Wait," Eris said. "Let me get in before you take off."

Before boarding the ship, she turned back to Yoda. "Worry about me, do not." He replied, with a reassuring smile. "Needed, I am not. Now go. Save your friends, you must. May the Force be with you."

Eris nodded, as she climbed into the X-Wing and it slowly rose into the air and disappeared.

* * *

The ship arrived at the docking bay on Bespin. Artoo warbled nervously.

"I know, buddy." Luke said grimly. "I have a bad feeling about this too."

As they entered the building, Luke looked around. No signs of Imperial forces yet. He turned to his companion. "Eris," He said. "You and Artoo need to find Leia and the others. Make sure they reach the Falcon alive."

Artoo whistled affirmatively. Eris looked up at Luke and said, "What about you?"

"I have a Stalker to meet." He replied. He started down the corridor. Eris was about to go after Artoo when something crossed her mind.

"Wait, Luke!" She called out. He stopped and looked back at her. "What if it's a trap?"

He looked down at the ground in thought. He sighed. Grimly, he replied, "It is undoubtedly a trap."

 **A/N: Okay, another Chapter done. I have to ****say, when I start these chapters, especially at this point in the year, I don't feel confident as I'm writing them. But once I have them posted, I feel pretty satisfied with them.**

 **Now, the reason the two Jedi don't stay on Dagobah very long is due to the fact that Luke has had more formal training under Obi-Wan, so there isn't as much for Yoda to teach. However, I hope you all don't think that I'm making Yoda's role in the story any smaller than in canon.**

 **Also, I'm making a slight change with Eris. She is officially just two years older than Luke, which at this point, means she is currently 25 years old. I'll be sure to patch this in Altered Destinies, as well.**

 **Next time, I'll backtrack to when the others arrive on Bespin, meet the Baron of Smooth himself, and are ensnared in the Stalker's plan.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	20. The Battle on Bespin

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: I'm Baaaack. Sorry it's been so long, but life has finally decided to have mercy on me. I was actually worried for a while; I'd been off the grid so long, I was concerned that I'd lost interest in writing fanfiction completely. But, I stayed determined and at long last, I have returned. I'm thinking that either this chapter, or the next one, will be the conclusion of Act II. Then I'll get started on the third and final act.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 20.**

* * *

Luke slowly crept through the halls of Cloud City, cautiously peering around every corner with his weapons ready. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. With his blaster in hand, he dared a glance. It was the infamous bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Following him were a few Stormtroopers. They were pushing some sort of floating object. Luke's heart sank as he realized what it was.

 _Oh no_ , he thought. _They've got Han_.

Realizing that he was in no position to do anything, Luke took a deep breath. Alright, He told himself. Just stay focused. All I need to do is find the Stalker.

 _ **Yes**_ , growled the unmistakeable voice of the dark acolyte. _**Come find me, Skywalker. I'm waiting for you**_.

Gritting his teeth, Luke took a deep breath again and rushed to find his enemy.

* * *

Eris was beginning to think that she had the easier job of finding the others. She just followed the sounds of a particularly angry Wookie. She paused for a minute when she heard voices up ahead, before realizing that she knew them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked one voice, which Eris immediately recognized as Leia's. She could barely hear the voice that answered, though.

"Do you think that after what you did to Han, that we'd trust you?!" Leia snapped. Wait, Eris thought. Something happened to Han?

She was pulled from her thoughts when the sound of Chewbacca roaring filled her ears. She had to see what was going on. When she arrived, she saw Chewie strangling someone, with a dismembered C-3P0 on his back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, break it up, guys!" Eris shouted, as she and Artoo approached. Leia looked up to see them, as did Chewie, who barked a quick and surprisingly friendly greeting to her, despite the fact that he was still trying to choke someone.

"Eris? What are you doing here?" Leia asked, in spite of the smile on her face.

"Saving you're skins, apparently." She replied, before nodding to the man currently locked in the Wookie's death grip. "Who's he?"

Chewbacca finally let go, and as the man slowly regained control of his breathing, he turned to face her and said, "The name's Lando Calrissian. It's an honor to meet you, miss..."

"Eris Colack. Jedi Knight." Eris replied. "And what's this about Han, anyway?"

"He's the one who betrayed us and got Han captured." Leia grumbled, gesturing to Lando. Chewbacca growled in his direction.

"I didn't have a choice." Lando sighed. "But there's still a way to save Han. Come on."

Reluctantly, the others turned to follow him. Eris glanced over to Leia and asked, "By the way, what happened to Threepio?"

"It's a long story, and it can wait." Leia replied. "Where's Luke?"

"Best Case Scenario," Eris answered. "He's going to get his butt kicked. Worst Case Scenario..."

* * *

Luke approached the dark corridors where the Stalker's signature was resonating. He slowly observed the walls, expecting an ambush. Suddenly, the lights activated, and the buzzing Luke sensed in the force, which had slowly been growing louder with every step he took, went dead silent.

"How noble of you to come here, Skywalker." Stalker growled. Luke turned around to see his opponent, and lurched back. He hadn't seen the Stalker's face before, and now that he had, he wished he could forget it.

"Surprised by my looks, boy?" Stalker asked. His skin was a ghostly pale, and he had several various scars across his face. What intimidated Luke the most was the Stalker's eyes. If it weren't for the fact that the whites of his eyes were actually black, he would have looked somewhat less creepy. "Well, I used to be quite a charmer in the past," He continued. "But that is irrelevant. You're too late to save Captain Solo. Your sister and the others are doomed. You may as well surrender to me now."

"Not happening," Luke said defiantly. He ignited his lightsaber.

"Very well," Stalker growled with a shrug. "I gave you a choice, but I suppose we will have to do this the hard way." He ignited his own lightsaber and leveled it at Luke. "Now, prepare to defend yourself!"

Luke blocked a strike aimed for his head, only to realize it was a feint and duck out of the way. He swung at Stalker's legs, but his opponent was ready. Stalker twisted his lightsaber until Luke's went airborne. Luke tripped, and the Stalker leveled the tip of his blade at Luke's throat. Luke glanced to where his lightsaber had landed, then had an idea.

He used the Force to grab onto the Stalker, and tossed him towards the platform. Just as the Stalker realized where he was, Luke reached out and activated the system. The stalker growled once before he was frozen in carbonite. Luke recalled his lightsaber and watched as the solid block emerged.

"Well," Luke sighed. "That was easy." He turned to leave. Suddenly, the crackling sound of the Stalker's lightsaber ruptured the silence, and Luke turned around again. The crimson blade of the Stalker's weapon had activated and cut a hole in the block. The blade deactivated again, and a moment later, the entire block burst. Luke had to shield his eyes, but was instantly thrown back by the Stalker.

"You clever boy." Stalker growled. "But you continue to underestimate my power. It will be your undoing."

Without another word, he ignited his lightsaber again and hurled himself at Luke. The young Jedi was instantly on the defense, holding off against the Stalker's wild assault.

"I don't get it." Luke grunted, as the Stalker forced him out onto a narrow platform. "How do you do it?"

"Do what, exactly?" Stalker asked.

"How are you so strong?" Luke shouted.

"Simple." Stalker replied. "The dark side is a pathway to many abilities some would consider unnatural. If only you weren't so closed minded to the idea of embracing that power. I could show you possibilities that you would never be able to see as a Jedi."

"I already told you," Luke retorted. "I'm not interested."

"So be it," Stalker growled. Their blades locked again, and once more, the Stalker employed a swift twist and followed up with a strike at Luke's arm. Immediately, Luke yelled in pain, gripping at what was left of his arm. In a desperate aim to escape, he leapt over the railing and onto the edge of the platform.

"There's still the choice to join me, you know." Stalker said. "Join me, and we can end the Emperor's life, and take control of the Galaxy."

Luke looked down, aware of the long fall he would take if he slipped. He looked back up at the Stalker and said, "Well, as tempting as your offer sounds, I think I'll pass." With that, he let go and fell into oblivion.

Stalker gazed out over the edge. He knew that the Skywalker boy would survive the fall. With a swish of his cloak, he stormed away. "No matter," He said to himself. "I suppose that if he and his twin sister will not be swayed, I suppose I will have to turn my attention to someone...younger." Pulling out his com link, he contacted his service droid. "J7." He ordered. "Get the _Soul Thief_ ready. I'm going to Coruscant."

 **A/N: Well, there's no excuses. Not a very detailed chapter, but I'm out of practice. But hey, Act II is finished. Now, I plan to have completed at least two chapters by Fourth of July, if not more. And for anyone lost on who the Stalker is turning his attention to, look no further than the first few chapters of Act II.**

 **I guess there's not much else to say other than it's good to actually be back in business. Until next time, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	21. Captured

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Well, it's good to be back. In response to Starwarshobbitfics' review, I guess I haven't been doing a good enough job with the idea that Stalker isn't a typical dark acolyte. And the confrontation will happen this chapter. P.s, huge shoutout to you in this chapter, in more ways than one.**

 **Anyway, I was wrong last chapter when I said that Act II ended last chapter. It will end with this chapter.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Mina said, lying across the couch with her holopad in her lap. "Han got the big freeze and is being delivered to Jabba the Hutt by Boba Fett. Luke got his arm cut off by the Stalker, and now you guys need a new plan. Is that right?"

"Yup." Leia said. "That's pretty much the gist of it."

"Ah, cheer up, Princess." Mina replied, with a hopeful smile. "From what I hear, Jabba's held your mom in pretty high regard. I'm sure a little diplomacy is all we'll need to get your boyfriend back."

"Maybe you're right." Leia sighed. Then she stiffened. "Wait, he's not-"

"Oh," Mina interrupted playfully. "So Chewie's lying about the fact that you told Han that you love him? Was that just to make it dramatic?"

Leia stammered, blushing significantly. "Shut up." She said after a minute. Mina chuckled a bit. Leia, desperate to change the subject, decided to ask, "Hey, where is my mom, anyway?"

"Stuck at work." Mina sighed. "And I haven't seen Uncle Anakin all day. Must be pretty busy at the temple."

"And where's my baby sister?" Leia asked curiously.

"I finally got the little rascal to go to bed about ten minutes ago." Mina replied. From the way she stared at the ceiling as she said it, Leia could tell that it had taken her friend at least a half hour to settle the little one down.

"So that isn't her right behind you?" Leia asked, with a smile. "Hey, Mercy."

"Hi, Leia." Mercy chirped.

"Hey, I thought I said to go to sleep, you little goof." Mina chuckled. She set the holopad down and scooped Mercy up into her lap.

"I wanna see my big sister." She said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby sis." Leia replied. "One sec." A moment later, she reappeared, having carried her pad over to where Luke was resting.

"Luke!" Mercy squealed.

"Hey kid." Luke said, having just tested the reflexes of his new arm. "What's new?"

"Hera and Kanan are getting married." Mina replied. "And Kanan has his eyesight back."

"That's great!" Luke said. "When's the big day?"

"Not sure." Mina admitted.

"But I'm gonna be the flower girl!" Mercy said proudly.

"Aww, that's adorable." Leia said, before she grew more serious. "Mina, can I trust you to make sure my mom and dad know what's happening?"

"Even if I don't tell them." Mina shrugged. "They're bound to find out sooner or later. And trust me when I say that once the others are informed, everyone's going to want to help."

"Good to hear." Leia replied. Mercy let out a long yawn. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed." Luke said.

"But I'm...yawn...I'm not tired." Mercy protested sleepily.

Mina chuckled. "Hey, let's get you off to bed, cutie. I'll talk to you guys later. Oh, and say hi to Eris for me."

"Will do." Leia said. "May the Force be with you."

"Right back at you." Mina replied. She sent the two of them a peace sign before ending the call. She eased up off the couch and guided the sleepy eyed kid to her room.

"Alright." Mina said as she tucked Mercy in. Frisk hopped up on the bed, curling up next to her human. "All snug in there?"

"Yup." Mercy said, followed by another soft yawn.

"See you in the morning, sport." Mina said, as she gave Mercy a sisterly peck on the forehead.

"Good night, Mina." Mercy said as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Good night, sweet child." Mina replied, as she slowly closed the door. She went back to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Whew." She sighed as she stared at the ceiling for a moment. "What a day. Now, where was I?" She picked up her pad and flicked through the books she had on it. Thankfully, her page had been saved. She wasn't sure at first what it had been, but she had decided to download a particular series one day. It was about a group of warriors traveling to destroy a relic of pure evil before their land was consumed in darkness. _Sounds like something my mom would enjoy reading_ , Mina had thought.

She opened up the book to the part where the protagonist is exposed to the relic's power, when one of the other heroes foolishly tries to smash it. Mina chuckled as a wave of goosebumps worked its way down her spine. She kept reading...

...Until she realized that the chill wasn't going away.

Slowly, she set down her pad, and started to sit up when something caught her attention.

"Enjoying your book, Bonteri?"

Mina had just enough time to sit bolt upright before she was thrown into the air. She was slammed forcefully into the ceiling, uttering a pained grunt before collapsing back onto the couch, unconscious.

"Good night, child." Stalker said, in a chillingly soothing voice. "A pity, that our fated duel must wait. Fortunately, I will grant you a fair fight. Just not now." He turned in the direction of Mercy's room.

Reaching out with the Force, stalker stormed into the room. The scaly dragon, for its part, proved its intelligence by choosing to scamper under the bed, rather than risk death. Mercy slowly stirred, when she was yanked out of the bed by the dark acolyte.

"Hello, child." He said, coldly, as he grabbed her by the scruff of her pajamas, holding her at arms length as if she were weightless. She squirmed in his grip.

"Let me go! Please!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid I can not do that, my dear." Stalker said, sounding amused. "You're coming with me."

With a wave of his hand, she fell asleep again. He hoisted her over his shoulder as he stormed out of the building. Mina began to stir, and when she saw what was happening, she sprang to her feet, not even bothering to grab her lightsaber as she gave chase.

She followed him out to the landing platform. He stood at the edge, holding the unconscious form of Mercy over the edge. Several emotions surged through Mina's body in a flash: Shock, horror, then anger, then pure, protective fury.

"Let...Her...go... _now!_ " She growled through gritted teeth. It very rarely happened, but now, her pupils were turning into slits, like that of a cat.

"Poor choice of words, Bonteri." Stalker said, even as he followed her demands and released his grip. Mina nearly shrieked as Mercy fell. A solid ten seconds later, Stalker flexed his fingers and growled, "Oh, grow up." On cue, Myrcella's sleeping form surged upward back into the Stalker's waiting hand. "She's far more valuable to me alive than she is dead. It's like I said, I need her as my apprentice."

At that moment, the Stalker's ship rose into the air, illuminating the monster's form and temporarily disorienting Mina. She growled again as she threw out a bolt of Electric Judgement. Stalker almost seemed bored as he raised his lightsaber to deflect it.

"Like I said before, our fated duel is not meant to happen yet." Stalker said as he put his weapon away. "However, I'm sure once this little child has seen how much stronger I am, she will eagerly accept me as her new Master."

"No..." Mina said, as he threw out his free hand, sending her flailing back.

"Until we meet again, Mina Bonteri." He said. He entered his starship as it turned to fly away.

"No..." Mina repeated, as she grew more desperate. "No no no nononono." She ran across the platform, only to watch in desperation as the Soul Thief soared off, disappearing from view.

Mina felt the strength vanish from her legs, as she dropped to her knees, crying on the platform. She smacked a fist against the ground in frustration, before completely breaking into tears. She hadn't cried this much since when she had dreamed about the destruction of Alderaan.

"Stalker..." She growled, though her words were still shaky with emotion. "If it's the last thing I do...I'll bring your reign of terror to an end. And Mercy, you need to stay strong for me. Please...stay determined, Mercy. We will find you."

 **A/N: Oh, the drama. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if a few people saw this coming in a way. I also wanted to make it clear that despite all her powers, Mina is not invincible. She, and many of the other Arai, are tough, and pretty hard to stop, but that doesn't mean they can't be caught off guard. And the Stalker smashed her into the ceiling pretty hard. To put it in perspective, she was hit in the face with the kind of power you would get from a horse's kick. Naturally, she recovered relatively quickly.**

 **We will begin Act III on Tatooine, just outside Jabba's palace. I'm sure you're all wondering how much I will change about this.**

 **Until next time, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	22. The Battle of Tatooine

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Here's what I'm thinking-Have at least one chapter up each week, and by Saturday. If I end up missing a week, then I make up for it the following week. So, here's the first chapter of Act III, and I hope you enjoy it. Also, to everyone in the U.S, happy Fourth of July.**

* * *

The two cloaked figures managed to sneak into the palace unseen. That much had been easy. The hard part would be locating the others.

"Something tells me they've already gotten themselves in trouble." Whispered the younger of the two.

"She's your sister, remember?" The other one joked. "You're always getting yourselves in trouble."

"But you love me anyway, don't you?" Luke teased.

"Guilty as charged." Eris replied playfully.

"If you two lovebirds would stop yapping," snapped a voice from the shadows. "We have a mission to complete."

Luke turned to face the young warrior, who was slowly resuming his wraithlike form. "You're certainly one to talk. You were daydreaming about Shisuta the whole way here."

Kuron blushed a little, but rolled his eyes playfully. "Shut up." He mumbled. He dissolved into mist and slunk down the hall. The two Jedi followed behind.

The young gunslinger entered the main hall. As he scanned the crowds, he heard the sounds of Jabba's deep, unsettling laugh. Kuron turned to see what the slimy crime lord was so pleased by. That's when he saw them. Leia was still in her bounty hunter gear, with a disoriented but very much freed Han beside her. Chewbacca was also among them, with Artoo and Threepio as well. Okay, Kuron thought to himself. Just gotta let Luke and Eris do their thing and get outta...

His attention was caught on a certain bounty hunter mingling with the dancers off at the other side of the room. It was Boba Fett. _Welp_ , Kuron thought. _We're boned_.

He was busy stacking his chances of downing Fett when Luke and Eris arrived. Immediately, the music died down, and all eyes fell on the two Jedi.

Jabba the Hutt eyed them suspiciously. He growled at them in Huttese. "The mighty Jabba demands to know what two Jedi are doing in his palace unannounced." His droid translated.

The two Jedi removed their hoods, and Eris was the first to speak. "Greetings, Mighty Jabba. My name is Eris Colack. And this is my...associate, Luke Skywalker."

Luke shot her a look. _Really?_ , he thought. _That's what you call me?_

 _We'll talk about it later_ , Eris replied. "Anyway, we come in hopes of establishing diplomatic relations between the Hutt Clans and the Republic."

Jabba laughed again, and his droid translated. "The almighty Jabba does not have any interest in speaking with trespassers."

"Well," Luke began. "Would you be interested in speaking with my mother? I've been told that you seem to respect her."

Jabba seemed confused at first. Then, Artoo began to chitter. "I think that's her now." Luke said.

Artoo shuffled closer to the Jedi and opened the transmission to Coruscant. Sure enough, Padmé Skywalker came into view. _"Greetings, Mighty Jabba."_ She said, respectfully.

It was difficult for Kuron to discern the Hutt's expression, but it seemed like he looked interested in what Padmé had to say.

 _"I wish to ask of you a favor."_ She continued. _"I agree that we have held each other in high esteem. I understand that Captain Solo owes you quite a bit. Perhaps if I were to offer something as payment in exchange for the freedom of Han Solo and the crew, we could settle this peacefully."_

Jabba seemed deep in thought. After a moment, he spoke. "I agree completely, Senator." He grumbled in Huttese. "However, it sounds like you have more to say."

 _"Unfortunately,"_ Padmé replied. _"I do. Recently, an agent of the Empire known as the Stalker arrived on Coruscant, and kidnapped my adopted daughter, Myrcella."_ Murmurs rose through the crowd, and the twins were in utter shock. _"I still remember when something similar happened to your son during the Clone Wars."_ Padmé continued. _"I helped to uncover the truth about the kidnapping. So, to summarize, I ask that perhaps, if it does not hinder you in any way, that you could return the favor. From one parent to another, please."_ She was actually desperate. It was obvious in the way she spoke.

Jabba didn't say anything at first. Then, "I respect your wishes, Senator. You have my support."

A hopeful smile emerged on Padmé's face. _"You have my deepest thanks, Great Jabba. And you will be heavily rewarded for your efforts. Goodbye."_ The transmission ended.

 _Well, that was easy,_ Kuron thought. He was ready to leave when he saw Boba Fett sneak off into the crowds. With a smirk, Kuron followed.

Believing himself to be alone, Boba Fett pulled out a com link, and an image of the Stalker appeared.

 _"What is it, Bounty Hunter?"_ He snarled.

"Guess your little kidnapping plan didn't go so well." Fett answered. "Now the Hutt's against us."

 _"Well, you're smart, aren't you?"_ Stalker growled. _"Deal with the matter however you must. And once you're done, you can meet me on the forest moon of Endor."_

"May I ask why?" Fett asked.

 _"I need someone to keep an eye on this little brat while I speak with the Emperor. And at the moment,"_ Stalker explained, as he began to rub his right temple. _"I'm surrounded by idiots."_

"Fine." Boba Fett replied. "I'll clear out the place and be on my way."

 _"Make it quick."_ Stalker snapped. _"This little brat is a lot harder to deal with than she seems."_

As the Bounty Hunter stood up, he looked up at the wall. "Done eavesdropping, kid?" He asked. Kuron had only seconds to dissolve before a barrage of blaster bolts ripped harmlessly through the fog.

The sounds of blaster fire sent a panic in the crowds. Leia and the others rushed to Luke's side as Boba Fett soared into the room. Jabba roared, "What is the meaning of this, bounty hunter?"

"Sorry Jabba." Boba Feet said calmly, as he raised his weapon. "But my boss doesn't need you anymore." Without another word, he fired several shots into Jabba's tough skin, and the large crime lord slumped over.

Chaos broke loose, as light green blasts fired at Boba Fett in rapid succession. "Hey, genius. Forget about me?" Kuron taunted. Boba opened fire, only for the young gunslinger to vanish. The veteran bounty hunter looked around, ready to eliminate the enemy. Suddenly, Kuron reappeared behind him. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" Without giving Fett a chance to react, Kuron sent him flailing down the corridor, out into the open. Kuron was quick to give chase.

The bounty hunter quickly stood up. "You know," Kuron taunted. "My mom mentioned you a few times. Said you were nothing but a brat."

"I'll be sure to send you back to her in pieces." Fett snapped, raising the barrel of his gun.

"We don't have to fight anymore, Fett." Kuron suggested. "Besides, you're up against three force sensitives, a Wookie, a princess, and a smuggler. I doubt even you can take us all on at once."

"I don't need to." Fett replied. Luke was about to ask something, when several bounty hunters, including Bossk, Dengar, and an IG-88 assassin droid, appeared.

Slowly, the heroes began to drop their weapons and lift their arms over their heads. Kuron leaned over to Leia and whispered, "When I say duck, get down."

"What?" She whispered back.

"I'm going after Fett. Can you guys cover me?" Kuron asked.

"What are you planning, Ghost Kid?" Han asked.

"Something crazy, as usual." Kuron smirked. Fett and his allies closed in, and Kuron sent them a smug glare as he yelled, "Duck!"

Immediately, his allies took cover as a cloud of green mist erupted into existence. Only a handful of bounty hunters, Fett and his teammates included, had the smarts to take cover as well. Everyone else was either confused or desperately attempting to shoot through the cloud. Those who failed to get to cover were peppered with gunshots, as Kuron spun around madly.

As Fett and his team recovered, Bossk was the first to fire. Chewbacca roared as he charged at the scaly hunter, smacking Bossk's weapon out of his claws. Having experience against Trandoshans in unarmed combat, Chewbacca had the key advantage. Dengar attempted to get a clear shot, but the barrel of his rifle was cleaved off by a blade of yellow light, and the sniper was sent flying into the wall. Eris smiled as her opponent slumped over, unconscious. Her attention was then brought back to the assassin droid, as it knocked the blade from her hands.

Fett and Kuron continued to exchange attacks, as they moved farther and farther away from the battle. "Any reason you decided to just off Jabba like that?" Kuron asked. "Or do you just blindly take orders from the Stalker now?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, you brat." Fett replied, before typing a sequence into his gauntlet. On command, the rocket on the back of his jetpack launched into the air, straight towards Kuron.

The young hero tossed his shotguns to the ground, and reached out to redirect the missile's path with the Force. He smirked as the rocket came at him from the other side. At the last second, he dissolved, allowing the rocket to fly straight through him. Fett, however, was unable to react in time, and was hit right in the chest.

The blast shook the platform, and Luke and the others looked to where Kuron had been. On cue, the young man rematerialized where he had been standing. He turned around and walked out to the edge of the cliff. At the bottom of the drop, Boba Fett's unmoving, but still living form lay sprawled in the sand.

"Well," Kuron noted. "That went surprisingly smoothly." He turned back to check on his friends.

"I can't believe Mercy's been captured." Leia said. Her hands were shaking, likely with anger.

"On the bright side," Kuron noted. "I was eavesdropping on Boba Fett earlier, and I think I know where Mercy is being kept."

"Really?" Luke asked. "Where?"

"The Forest moon of Endor." Kuron replied. "And chances are, the Emperor is hiding there as well."

"You..." Leia began. "You guys don't think that they'll..."

"Try to induct that sweet little angel into the Empire?" Eris finished. "Well, I feel like there's more to this whole situation than we think. I don't believe that the Stalker wants the Emperor to have anything to do with his plans for her."

"Well, what are we all standing around for?" Han asked. "We gotta get out there and save her."

"Okay, you guys go on ahead." Luke replied. "Eris and I have to make a slight...detour. We'll meet you guys on Endor."

"We are?" Eris asked, confused. A quick glance from Luke gave her the answer she needed.

"Well," Kuron sighed, holstering his shotguns. "If that demon is holding her prisoner, you guys better be ready. Like I said, the Emperor's probably hiding out near Endor as well. So this will be our chance to finish this war, and save Mercy. We're going to have to make a few calls as well. But, one way or another, this war is near its end."

* * *

The man with the mask tossed her into the holding cell. She quickly scooted to the far end, as far away from him as she could. "Do not fear, child." He told her, in that chilling voice of his. "I'm not going to kill you. I have...other uses for you."

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm going to make you into something more powerful than the Jedi ever could." He replied. "But first, I need to make a quick call. Stay put." With that, he left.

He opened up a connection to Palpatine's channel. _"Ah,"_ hissed the Emperor. _"What is the purpose of this call?"_

"The rebels are on their way, Your Excellency." Stalker replied. "The bait is in place."

 _"Good."_ Palpatine replied. _"The rebels will have no choice but to come here to rescue her, and it will lead to their ultimate downfall. Then, once the rebellion is no more, the child shall be my heir."_

"Wrong." Stalker replied sharply. "You are not to lay a hand on her, Sidious."

 _"Excuse me?"_ Palpatine snapped.

"You heard me." Stalker replied. He then shut off the transmission before the Emperor could respond. Stalker couldn't afford to let that old fool mess with his plans. He would have to strike Palpatine down before he could be allowed to interfere. All he had to do was allow the Skywalkers to destroy Sidious, and Stalker could escape with his future apprentice. And he had all the time in the world.

 **A/N: Ahh, the plot thickens. Of course, I am one of those people who support the idea that Boba Fett eventually escapes from the Sarlacc in Episode VI.**

 **Next chapter, Luke and Eris make a quick detour, with an unexpected twist (from their perspectives anyway). We also see more of Mercy's detainment on Endor.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I will see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	23. A New Order

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: I have no excuses. I'm extremely sorry that it took so long to get my lazy ass in gear and write this chapter. But there are a number of reasons. First, I got writer's block and lost my motivation to write, which is why I didn't follow up on my promise to have the next chapter out by the end of the summer. Then school started back up and I needed to dedicate my time to that. This is actually the first time I've had the time, interest, and motivation to write.**

 **Also, I want to finish this story before I continue working on my Undertale story, Mercytale, which has more relevance to this storyline than you all may realize. No spoilers though. And you know how I said that this chapter would be focused on Luke and Eris saying goodbye to Yoda? Well, I changed my mind. This chapter, and the subsequent one, will focus on the villain.**

 **Another reason I debated continuing this story was that in my long time away, I've seen a lot of movie reviews on Youtube that mention the importance of character development, something that I've felt is missing or underused in this story and it's predecessor. And any development that was present felt rushed. It just felt that the characters that I added seemed to be two-dimensional. They don't feel dynamic enough. However, to confront this, I have plans to write a story from the collective POV's of Mina, Kuron, Shisuta, and maybe even Stalker and the Fourth Sister, prior to Altered Destinies. It may also include little snippets of story that didn't make it into either of the established stories, but are still considered canon, like how the three met as kids, how Kuron got the scar visible on his profile that I have on Deviantart, or how he and Shisuta became a couple. But I digress.**

 **On one final note, Season four of Star Wars Rebels is off to a good start. Enjoy this chapter, y'all.**

* * *

Stalker grumbled underneath his mask. The Emperor had been trying to get in touch with him for the past few hours. And it was driving him mad. He was pacing the prison room floor over and over, shooting death stares at whoever approached to tell him that the Emperor wanted to speak with him. It was after the tenth or eleventh time that his tiny prisoner built up the courage to speak.

"Y'know," She squeaked. "You talk big for someone so afraid of the Emperor."

In an instant, he was in front of her cell, staring her down. She barely flinched. "You _dare_ accuse me of fearing that old fool?!" He snarled.

"Well, you don't wanna talk with him." She shrugged. Stalker couldn't help but admit that he was impressed; in spite of being his captive, she had seemingly lost all signs of fear towards him. "So, you must be afraid to talk with him." The Stalker's deranged scowl softened to a frustrated grimace.

"Hmm..." He replied. "That actually is the most intelligent thing I've heard you say, child. However, I am not afraid of him. My reasons for avoiding contact with him are simple. I hate the sound of his voice. And on top of that, I find what he says annoying."

"Well," the child suggested. "If you're not afraid of him, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Pfft," Stalker scoffed, turning away from her and walking to the other end of the room. "As if the Emperor wants to see me now."

"Why not?"

"Because," Stalker replied, turning to face her. "The rebellion has no doubt learned that we're here. They will not hesitate to move in and prepare to attack. The battle that follows will likely decide the fate of the galaxy itself. The Emperor needs someone to stay on the ground and protect this facility. Someone competent, like myself."

"Why?"

"Because this facility holds the shield generator that protects the Death Star orbiting this planet, child."

She visibly froze at the mention of that weapon's name. Something the Stalker didn't miss. "Yes," He said. "The original was destroyed a few years ago, as you clearly know. Why the Emperor felt the need to build a second one is beyond me."

There was silence after this. Only the distant whirrs and hums of the facility's tech made any sound. Finally, the Stalker looked up at her. "You know, you seem much braver than when you first arrived." He noted. "Why?"

"Well," She replied, fiddling with legs of her onesie. "I was afraid that you would do bad things to me."

Stalker raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Is that so?" He asked. "And what sorts of bad things did you believe I would do to you?"

"Torture me, beat me, k...kill me." She replied. "Things like that."

"Hm, I see." Stalker said. "And now?"

"I think you're going to use me for something." She answered nervously.

"Well, you certainly are useful, my dear." Stalker confirmed. "However, I sense that there is still some fear in you. Care to explain?"

"W-well," She replied. "I'm...afraid, that I'll never see my mommy and daddy, or Luke and Leia, or Mina, or Eris, or my family again." Her voice began to shake, as tears welled up in her eyes. Before he could reply, she added, in a teary voice, "Is that why you took me? Because you don't have a family?"

His eyes widened, then turned to the floor. He didn't expect her to say something like that. "What brought this up?" He asked her.

"You just...seem so lonely." She answered. "Mommy and Daddy and Mina tell me that sometimes, people do bad things for good reasons. Like how Daddy fell because he wanted to keep my Mommy safe."

Again, the Stalker was surprised. "Well, my dear," He said. "I'm afraid you're wrong. Yes, Anakin Skywalker's fall was in fact partially due to his desire to protect Senator Amidala, but no, I am not like him." He turned away from her and stared at the wall. "My reasons for embracing the Dark Side are far different from his."

"So you were a Jedi like him, once?" She asked.

A brief pause. Then the Stalker sighed. "No." He replied.

Whatever she was about to say in reply was cut off, as a familiar, but nonetheless unwelcome face entered the room.

"Sir, I..." Admiral Konstantine began, before being silenced by perhaps Stalker's most sinister glare yet.

"What do you want, Admiral?" He growled. Before the Admiral could answer, he added, "Let me guess. The Emperor wants to speak with me, doesn't he?"

"A-Actually, sir," Konstantine stuttered. "He requests your presence, in person, sir."

This interested the dark sider. He suddenly had a thought. An awful thought. A wonderful, awful thought. He suppressed his thin smile with his trademark scowl and replied, "Fine, but you have to watch this little brat while I'm away, Admiral."

"E-Excuse me, sir?" Konstantine replied, confused. "B-But, sir, I-"

"What?" Stalker said, as he stepped out of the cell room. He offered little more then a backwards glance at the Admiral. His tone was almost playful. "Do you think you don't have the capability of keeping a six-year-old in check?"

"Uh, well, er..." Konstantine stammered. "I, er...no, sir. I can manage."

"Good." Stalker replied. Then he completely spun around, and stormed over to where the Admiral was standing. "Because if anything, and I mean anything happens to that child while I'm gone..." His face was mere inches away from the Admiral's for a second, before the shorter man fell onto his back, not daring to break eye contact. "There _will_ be severe consequences! Understood?"

Admiral Konstantine scrambled back to his feet. "Y-Y-Yes sir. I will not fail you, sir." Off to his left, Stalker noticed that the child, who had witnessed the entire exchange, was now softly giggling at the Admiral's blundering. His own expression softened ever so slightly, and he locked gaze with the Admiral again.

"Good." He said, before turning to leave. As he did, a small smile crept onto his face. Whether it was from sheer amusement at the Admiral's fear, or from interest int the child's resilience, he didn't know.

* * *

Palpatine was displeased. The rebels would certainly be on their way, and the Stalker was interfering with his plans to take the child in as his new apprentice. That wouldn't do at all. As he stared out into the vastness of space, he was made aware of the arrival of his "second-in-command", and slowly spun his throne around to stare down at the Stalker.

"Leave us." He ordered. The stormtroopers walked away, leaving the two Dark Siders alone.

"You wished to speak with me, Sidious?" Stalker asked, no small amount of disdain present in his voice.

"Yes, Stalker." Palpatine hissed. "You've been avoiding my summons for some time now. Care to explain?"

"My reasons are my own, old man." Stalker retorted. "However, if you must know, your voice is grating. I simply wanted a few hours to myself. Is that truly something to snap at me for?"

"I specifically told you that the child would become my apprentice, Stalker." Sidious growled.

"And," Stalker replied. "I told you that you would not go anywhere near her. Her fate is not yours to control."

"Who are you to disobey me, Stalker?" Palpatine roared.

"As if you have any authority over me, old man." Stalker answered, venomously.

Palpatine rose from his throne and grabbed the other man in a force choke. What he failed to notice was the fact that the Stalker barely struggled. "Listen to me, Stalker. You are to return to the base, and keep it secure. The Rebellion will arrive to stop us, and you will aid in destroying them. And of course, the child will become my new apprentice. Is that clear?"

He released the Stalker, who cleared his throat before glaring at the Emperor. "As you wish..." He replied, as he turned to leave. "...Your _Excellency!_ " Without warning, black lightning roared from the tips of the Stalker's left hand, engulfing the Emperor. Palpatine snarled, pushing back with his own wave of Force Lightning. However, he was clearly out matched by the younger warrior.

Suddenly, he was swept into the air and violently smashed around, as the Stalker laughed with sadistic glee. With a flick of his hand, Stalker tossed the Emperor to a guard rail. If he fell, Palpatine was sure he would die. He couldn't let that happen. And yet, he didn't have the strength to pull himself back up.

"Stalker!" He yelled. "You have one last chance to stop this and help me up!"

The death-eyed assassin strode over to where the Emperor was dangling. "Well, well," He said, with a pleased tone in his voice. "This seems like quite the predicament, Your Excellency. However will you get out of this one?" He pondered his own question for a moment, as the Emperor's left hand slipped. "Oh, yes." Stalker added, as if suddenly realizing something. He lunged down, his metal hand clamping down on the Emperor's hand. "You won't."

Palpatine winced at the pain his hand was in. "Oh, how long I've waited for this moment." Stalker continued. "To be able to kill you, as you killed the Jedi many years ago. Only I get to watch you die." He shook his arm, and Palpatine almost thought he had let go. "The cold of your skin...the horror in your eyes. The reveal of how fearful you are of losing it all. It makes this moment...so much more fun.

"Now, you may be wondering why I took so long to getting around to killing you. Well, that's simple. I wanted to be able to...savor every little emotion as I take everything away from you."

Palpatine struggled to pull himself up. "Hmm, yes." Stalker went on. "Fear, anger, hate. All the emotions of a true Sith. Unfortunately for you, the ways of the Sith are over. A new Order shall rise. A pity that you won't get to see it through. But I can't have any lose ends."

"What are you saying?" Palpatine demanded.

Stalker pulled him up just enough that their faces were inches apart. " _I_ am in charge now, Palpatine." His face morphed into a twisted smile. "Long live the Empire."

With that, the Stalker released his grip, sending the Emperor to his doom. All Sidious could do as he fell was stare up at the monster who had betrayed him. He let out a defeated scream as the darkness claimed him.

 **A/N: Yes, I went there. This is actually how I envisioned it going down. Now that the Stalker is in charge, he will be making a few big decisions. And Sidious isn't going to be the last one to fall by his hand, either.**

 **As for why that bumbling fool Konstantine is still alive, well, you'll have to see. (Insert evil laugh.)**

 **Next time, the death of the Emperor will be felt through the Galaxy, two lovers say goodbye to an old friend, and the Stalker claims his next victim.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	24. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: I'm back in the swing of things. I'm probably not going to do a daily update like I used to, but I certainly don't want to go back to one or two chapters every few months. Anyway, I hope this chapter is as well received as the rest of them. Enjoy. Also, quick warning: Some serious violence near the end, so, yeah. You've been warned.**

* * *

It had taken a while to find a suitable landing spot, but eventually, the X-Wing found a large enough clearing to successfully land. The hatch opened and Luke Skywalker climbed out. He turned around and extended his hand for Eris to take.

"Right this way, m'lady." He said.

With a soft chuckle, Eris accepted his offer and allowed him to help her out of the ship. "Quite the charmer, aren't you Luke?" She commented.

Luke smiled, before turning to R2. "Are you going to be okay watching the ship while we're gone, buddy?" The astromech beeped confidently, and Luke nodded. He turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Shall we?"

The hut was surprisingly easy to find from there. Luke smiled and gestured to the entrance. "Ladies first." He said.

Eris raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's unusual behavior. "You seem to be in a pleasant mood, Luke." She noted. "You're acting oddly polite around me."

"Oh, well, you know me." Luke said, shrugging off her suspicion.

"I guess I do." She replied, crawling into the small hut. She looked around the room as Luke walked in behind her. "Master Yoda?" She called out.

From one corner of the hut, a weak cough answered. The two Jedi turned their attention to the source of the sound. Laying in a small bed, was the former Jedi Grandmaster. Eris and Luke made their way to him. He squinted up at them as they knelt down at his bedside.

"Ah, young Jedi." He greeted weakly.

"Master Yoda." Luke said. "What's wrong?"

The small green alien sighed. "My time, growing short it is." He shook his head weakly. "Have long, I do not."

"You're...dying?" Eris started. Yoda nodded weakly. "But...you can't die, Master. We still need you."

"Great Jedi, you both have become." He breathed. "Need me, you do not. Rather, need each other, and your loved ones, you do."

"But Master," Luke replied. "What about my little sister, Myrcella. The Stalker has her. She's just a kid."

"Hmm...more resourceful, she is, than she lets on." Yoda answered. "In danger, she is not. However, your friends and allies, need you, they do."

Eris was on the edge of tears. "B-But, what about you? You're dying, master."

"Hmm. Dying? Yes." Yoda replied. "But death, a part of life, it is. Sad, yes. But...to stop death? Even worse, it is. Worry about me, do not."

Wiping away her tears, Eris nodded. "Goodbye, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you." Yoda nodded, and closed his eyes. Eris turned to her boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Luke." She said. "We have a rebellion to get back to."

As they left the hut, they gave the hut one last look, only to realize that it was gone. With a sigh, Luke turned to Eris and said, "Don't worry, Eris. There is no death, there is the Force. Remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Eris replied. "And going back to what Yoda said earlier, we need each other and our families a lot more than we would need him."

The two smiled at each other. Finally, Luke turned to R2, who was still in the droid socket of the ship. "We're ready to go, buddy." He said, as R2 beeped in affirmation.

"Right." Eris said. "But before we go, I have one thing to say." Luke turned to her, unsure where she was going with this. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, and blah blah blah, all that mushy stuff." She said, in a bored tone. Luke raised an eyebrow. With a chuckle, she added, "Your lack of subtlety would make your dad proud, you know. And I saw Sabine slip that little box into your pocket before we left for Tatooine."

Luke pulled out the box she was talking about, and opened it up. He pulled the ring out and she allowed him to slip it onto her finger. "You know," She said. "Your parents are going to flip when they see this. Sorry I didn't give you a chance to actually propose, dear."

"It's fine." Luke said, with a smile. "It still looks pretty on you."

"Thanks, love." Eris replied. "You know, I've actually been waiting for you to ask me for a while. Ever since after Bespin, I've felt that we could go that far into our relationship." She blushed as she added, "I've...even thought of names for our kids."

"Oh really?" Luke asked. "What were you thinking of?"

"Well," Eris replied. "I always thought the name Akiro would be a suitable name for a boy. As for a girl, I've had my heart set on-"

Her train of thought was interrupted when a sudden ripple in the Force shook the two of them.

"Did you feel that?" Luke asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Yup," Eris replied. "And somehow, I know exactly what it means."

Luke must have reached the exact same conclusion. "The emperor is dead."

Eris seemed afraid. "And you know what that means?"

Luke nodded. "Stalker's in control now."

* * *

Stalker was angry. No, scratch that. He was _furious_. So much so that he almost couldn't hear Konstantine's pathetic excuses over the blood pounding in his ears. Not that Konstantine's words would mean anything in a moment.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had one task, Admiral Konstantine. _One...simple...bloody...task._ " He turned to face the now petrified Admiral. "She was a simple, six year old child. All you had to do was keep an eye on her. And yet you still failed that. Is there truly no end to your incompetence?"

"P-Please, sir." Konstantine begged. "I didn't-"

"What?" Stalker snapped. "You didn't what? Have what it takes to keep a _six-year-old girl_ from escaping? Tell me the truth when I asked if you could manage? Answer me now, Admiral."

Before he could answer, something hard and cold struck him in the gut, sending him straight to the floor and knocking the wind out of him. He could barely breathe. But as he scrambled to get back up, he was kicked in the ribs. The sounds of bones breaking filled his ears. Then, he felt himself rise, and the Stalker's hand clasped around his throat.

"You have failed me for the last time, _Admiral._ " Stalker hissed, emphasizing the last word as if it were a curse. Then, he smashed his metal arm against the Admiral's face, dislocating Konstantine's jaw.

As the Admiral spluttered, coughing up blood on the floor, he was once again yanked from the ground. This time, he was lifted up by the Force, and the Stalker sent him flailing out of the cell room, straight through the door.

Stormtroopers and other military personnel stopped in their tracks as the Admiral was flung into the corridor, smashing against the wall opposite the door, which had shattered open from the force of the impact.

The Admiral still had blood dripping from his mouth, and was wheezing, but he made no move to get up. Those who heard the commotion jolted back when a torrent of black lighting roared from the cell room, striking the Admiral with full, unhinged fury.

The Stalker emerged from the Cell room, one hand extended as he unleashed the most powerful lightning he had ever used against Konstantine's broken form. There was an alarmingly savage glare in the Stalker's already inhuman eyes, as he relentlessly pummeled the Admiral. Some of the officers even noticed that there were pitch black veins running along the Stalker's face.

"I don't know why Emperor Palpatine kept you around this long," Stalker screamed, as he finally ceased his assault. "Or how you managed to be promoted to Admiral in the first place, but now that he is gone, you serve no purpose anymore." As if he knew that his words had reached the others present, he added, "That's right, everyone. The Emperor is dead. Before he died, he ordered that I be put into power. Which means that anyone who fails to meet my expectations will suffer."

Turning back to Konstantine, he added, "Which means that your failure will be met with severe punishment."

Konstantine clutched his side with one hand, and steadied himself with the other. "P...please, sir." He wheezed. "Please...don't...kill me. I p-promise that...I won't fail you...again."

"Oh, don't worry," Stalker said. Then his expression darkened. " _I know you won't._ " With that, he resumed his onslaught of Force Lightning, earning the most terrifying screams from the dying man. "Say goodbye, Admiral!" He roared.

To everyone's shock and horror, Admiral Konstantine's body began to glow from the sheer amount of pain he was in. There was a bright flash, and when the light dimmed down, all that was left of the Admiral was a black scorch mark on the floor.

Stalker took a deep breath, perhaps to get himself to calm down. Once he was confident enough that he could speak calmly, he directed his attention to the ensemble of onlookers. "Let Konstantine's failure be a lesson for the rest of you. Whatever screw ups the former Emperor chose to overlook will no longer go unpunished. And I assure you, I will _not_ hesitate to do this again."

One brave officer stepped forward. "S-Sir, if I may?" Stalker nodded, allowing the officer to continue. "What was it that Admiral Konstantine failed to do?"

"Do you recall the little girl that was being kept here, Officer?" Stalker replied. When he received a nervous nod, he continued. "I left Konstantine in charge of watching her, and he failed to keep her from escaping. Which reminds me. Send out a scout party, and tell them to find her and bring her back here alive. If they do not find her by nightfall, then they are to return to the base. Oh, and get me Commander Versio." The officer nodded, and left to assemble the search party.

"Now, for the rest of you, get back to your stations." Stalker ordered. "The rebels are on their way, and they will not wait for us to be ready before they strike. Now, get moving!" As the various soldiers and staff moved on, Stalker added, "And somebody needs to clean up this damned mess!"

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm an evil little son of a gun, aren't I? I'm not entirely sure if this is going to gain some sympathy for Konstantine, given how civil his canon death is compared to this, but hey, he incurred the wrath of the most powerful darksider alive. Speaking of which, I suppose I'm going to have to explain just how exactly little Mercy escaped, huh?**

 **Anyway, I feel that the whole scene with Eris finding out about Luke's plan to propose to her was a bit last minute, and rushed as well. But hey, it's not like it was any surprise to the readers that they'd get together in the end. Right? Right?! But that aside, I'm sure you all can make a wild guess as to what Eris was going to say before she was cut off. I'll leave you to it, then.**

 **Next chapter, we turn to the rebels as they arrive on Endor, and we learn just how crafty little Mercy can be.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	25. The Escape

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: So, yeah. I've been kinda inconsistent with my updates lately. Not much I can say about it. But part of the challenge is making sure each chapter is 1,000 words or more. Finding enough material to do that has been a real mess lately. But, I'll push through. There are just a few more chapters to go, and if I'm going to finish this before the end of the year, I gotta get my lazy rear in gear.**

 **Now, I'm going to be honest here. Without giving spoilers for Battlefront 2's story mode, I feel that I will have to alter a few details about it to avoid conflict with my vision for the future of this head canon. BTW, please correct me if I get any names wrong.**

 **Also, the hype is real for The Last Jedi (along with other big upcoming movies like Black Panther, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and of course, Avengers Infinity War). So much new stuff to get pumped for. Now I know what you're all probably wondering: Will I go that far with this head canon? My answer: Yes...eventually.**

 **With that out of the way, time to get to it.**

 **Also, language warning ahead. It is rated T for a reason after all.**

* * *

It wasn't going to be that hard to escape. All she had to was wait for the man, Admiral Konstantine, his name was, to leave. And she had the perfect plan.

"You know," Mercy said, "The rebels are on their way. Don't you think you should, you know, go get ready?"

"I can't let you out of my sight, unfortunately." He replied, without even looking her way.

"Ok," Mercy answered, understanding what he meant. "But, do you think he would be happy if you let the rebels get here? What's he gonna think when he finds out you let the rebels in?"

Konstantine visibly shuddered at the thought. "I don't suppose it would be proper to allow something like that to happen." He stated.

"Don't worry about me," Mercy said. "I'm only six years old. I can't do anything to get out."

"Well..." Konstantine began. "I suppose there's that. Very well. I may as well attend to preparing for the rebellion." He stepped out of the room, though not before assigning two stormtroopers to stand outside the door.

As soon as she was certain that she was alone, she smiled. 'Time to check out of this place." With that, she walked over to the bed, jumped off to the vent, and pried it open, with all the strength her six-year-old arms could muster. No one would know until she was long gone. It was only after she successfully crawled through the vents and had made it outside that she was starting to worry about Konstantine. Stalker would have a few serious words for the man when he found out about this.

* * *

A few hours later, and Mercy was still wandering through the woods. No doubt, the Stalker would have found out by now that she had escaped, and was likely dispatching someone to hunt her down. But in her young mind, she still didn't fear him, or hate him. She pitied what he had become, as she was sure her daddy did.

She looked up at the sky, sighing. It was late afternoon, and she still hadn't found anyone from the rebellion. Surely, anyone with ties to the rebels would know who she was, and be able to get her back to her parents.

Suddenly, she heard something behind her. Thinking quickly, she rushed behind a large tree stump. With bated breath, she dared a peek. It was a squad of stormtroopers. But among them were a pair of soldiers in black armor. One of them was accompanied by a small floating droid.

"Are you sure she came this way, Commander?" One trooper asked.

"Scanners report that she was here recently." The Commander, distinctly a young woman, replied. "Don't doubt me, trooper."

"What are we supposed to do when we find her, again?" The other dark trooper asked.

"We bring her back to the Stalker, Agent Meeko." The commander answered.

"Of course, Commander Versio." Agent Meeko replied. Then the commander turned to the other soldiers.

"Check that way, troopers." She ordered. "She could be anywhere." With that, the stormtroopers set off into the woods.

"Commander, permission to speak freely." Agent Meeko said.

"Granted, Agent." She answered.

"Don't you find it odd, that the Stalker came back from his visit with the Emperor, and started acting like he was in charge?" Agent Meeko asked.

"Why does it matter?" Commander Versio countered. "Emperor Palpatine was old. He was likely to die soon. He needed an heir to the Empire, after all. That's why the Stalker wants this child so badly. He wants to make her into the Emperor's heir."

"It sure didn't seem that way when he vaporized Admiral Konstantine." Agent Meeko replied.

"That's because he was pissed at Konstantine for failing to keep the kid contained." Versio answered. "What I find surprising is how the little brat escaped anyway. She's only six. She shouldn't have been able to escape."

"Well, you need to consider that this is Admiral Konstantine we're taking about." Meeko argued. "His track record isn't very reliable."

"True." Versio admitted. "Perhaps this means we need to prove ourselves all over again. Which means finding that child." The droid floating next to her floated upwards, and she added, "Droid, scan the area."

Mercy tensed. That droid would find her, and the stormtroopers would drag her back to the Stalker. She couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, shots rang out deeper in the woods, where the other troopers had gone. They sounded strangely familiar, too. The droid also sensed this, and returned to its master's side. "It's the rebels! The healer and the wraith! They're he-AGGH!" One stormtrooper yelled, just before being struck down by a green bolt of light.

The little girl realized who was there, but knew that she couldn't afford to become a hostage now. If these troopers saw her, they'd likely force her friends to stand down. She was not about to let them turn her into their little bargaining chip. With a deep breath, she slipped away as the resulting skirmish unfolded just thirty feet away.

She wasn't sure how long it was, but she kept running until she was certain she was safe. She plopped down in front of a log, where her panting slowly turned to sobbing. Then, sobbing gave way to full blown crying. She was hungry and alone, in the forests of a moon with everyone hunting her down. She'd likely starve out here, and the closest chance to getting home had been blown.

As she sat down, wallowing in her tears, she thought about her family. Mom, Dad, Luke and Leia, Eris, Mina, Han and Chewie, and everyone else who loved her. Would she ever see them again?

Her thoughts were interrupted once again when she heard noises in the bushes. "H-Hello?" She called out, between sobs. "Is...is someone there?"

 _"Strange creature."_ A voice chittered. Some primitive form of language.

Mercy tilted her head slightly. _"Don't be afraid."_ She called out. _"I don't bite."_

 _"Strange creature...speaks our tongue?"_

 _"It's okay,"_ Mercy repeated, reassuringly. _"I'm a friend."_

 _"Friend?"_ Repeated the voice. Mercy turned to the source of the voice, and spotted a pair of small round eyes attached to a furry face. It was then that she realized that she was surrounded by the little creatures.

 _"That's right."_ Mercy said, unaware that she was communicating in a language she only just heard. _"I'm a friend."_ She smiled as the furry creatures slowly emerged from the underbrush, brandishing primitive spears, clubs, and the like. Maybe she wouldn't die out here after all.

 **A/N: And wrap that up and give it to someone for Christmas. I'm sure you can all guess who Mercy just ran into. As for how she understood them so quickly, that will explained at a later date.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if my update schedule is nearly nonexistent. I have finals coming up, and that's really going to screw me over. Plus, I promised that I would have this story finished before the end of the year, and I will hold that promise if it kills me. After this, I'll take a little vacation from this site, and organize myself with new stories. Starting with my Undertale fanfic. Then I'll finally get back to "What We Could Have Been."**

 **With that said, I hope to touch on Stalker's views on a few of Palpatine's "Contingency Plans" and we finally get Mercy's heartfelt reunion with her family.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	26. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Well, this is it. Just a few more chapters to go. I'd say three more, assuming I add an Epilogue chapter. Maybe more if I need to.**

 **Now, for the reviews.**

 **CT7567Rules: I'm sorry, but no one alive has the ability to do that. Besides, even though the First Order won't be as strong as they've proven to be in canon, they're still going to prove a challenge for the heroes.**

 **Starwarshobbitfics: I'll explain how Mercy knew the Ewok's language eventually. Possibly in my next story.**

 **So, mild spoilers for parts of Battlefront II's story mode.**

 **Anyway, with that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"So, This is the place, huh?" Kuron noted as he stepped outside. The rebels had already set up and were preparing for the coming battle. "Doesn't look like much."

"That's what you said about Yavin IV, and Sullust, and Garel." Shisuta countered. "Shall I go on?"

"Heh, you got me there." Kuron replied. Then he noticed Mina nearby. He and his girlfriend looked over to where she was sitting. She seemed deep in thought. "Hey, Mina." Kuron called out. "You alright?"

"Hmm?" Mina muttered. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Shisuta asked. "You haven't said a word since we got here. We're worried about you."

Mina sighed. "I was reaching out into the Force. She's here, I know it. She has to be."

Shisuta and Kuron looked at each other, then back at Mina. "Still worried about Mercy?" Kuron asked. Mina nodded. "Well, don't worry, Mina. We'll find her. Trust me."

"Damn right we're finding her." Came the voice of Anakin Skywalker. The younger adults turned to face him. "I refuse to just sit around while my daughter suffers at the hand of that monster."

"Uncle Anakin." Mina said. "I'm so sorry I let this happen." Her fingers curled into tight fists as she released her emotions. "If only I'd just been more aware. I could have stopped him."

Anakin put his hands on his niece's shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Mina," He reassured. "What happened is not your fault. I don't blame you for anything. But I am still angry. Just not at you." Mina smiled, and embraced her uncle.

"Thank you, Uncle Anakin." Mina said. The two hugged for a moment longer, before separating.

"We're family, Mina." Anakin replied. "That's what we do: We support each other."

"I'll make you proud, Uncle." Mina assured.

"I know." He responded. Then, he noticed something in the sky approaching. It was Luke's X-Wing. "Looks like my son is finally here."

The ground crews went to work assisting Luke and Eris. Anakin and Padmé approached the younger two, with soft smiles on their faces. "Luke, Eris, welcome to Endor."

"Thanks, Dad." Luke replied happily, embracing his father. "Hi, Mom." He hugged Padmé, before adding, "We have something to tell you guys. Where are the others?"

"Hey, kid." Han greeted, as he and Leia came over to see them. Once everyone was present, he asked. "So, what's new?"

Luke and Elis exchanged smiles, before Eris held out her hand. Padmé gasped sharply as she realized what it meant. "Luke and I are getting married." Padmé actually squealed a bit as she smiled at them. "Pending your approval, of course," Eris added, turning to Anakin.

Anakin chuckled, before wrapping her in a hug. "Welcome to the family, Eris." He said warmly, as he and Padmé both hugged their new daughter-in-law.

"Thanks...Dad." Eris replied, smiling.

Han and Ezra turned Luke. "Nice job, kid." Han said, patting Luke on the shoulder. Ezra gave his friend a thumbs up.

"This is all well and good," Kuron chimed in. "Don't get me wrong, this is all really touching, but we got Imps to fight, remember?"

"Of course, Commander Vos." Hera said, as she and Kanan approached. Luke noted that they were holding hands. "In fact, you and Shisuta will be leading the scouting party. Search the area, and report back once you find something."

"We'll get right on it, General Syndulla." Shisuta replied. As the two of them headed off to get ready, Anakin spoke up.

"And if you guys find my daughter, please bring her home."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kuron thought out loud, as the two of them trudged through the forests. "First Kanan and Hera, then Luke and Eris. Who's next? Ezra and Sabine? Leia and Han?"

Shisuta seemed shocked, and she stopped in her tracks. "You're forgetting someone, Kuron."

"Who?" He asked.

"Us." She replied bluntly.

"Oh," Kuron frowned. "Sorry."

"Well, we'll talk more about this later, mister." She said. "Right now, let's focus on reconnaissance."

"Got it." He replied. "But just to be clear, you're not mad at me, are you?"

She held up a fist, and the soldiers stopped. "We're not alone."

"I sense 'em too," Kuron added. "I'll get a better look." He disappeared into the mist, snaking through the trees. When he rematerialized, he was shocked by what he saw.

Two members of Inferno Squadron, followed by a squad of stormtroopers. He could hear them talking, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Before he could be discovered, he vanished, retreating back to the scouting party.

"What did you see?" Shisuta asked.

"Stormtroopers." Kuron replied. "And they were led by members of Inferno Squadron."

"So, she was with them?" Shisuta asked, a slight bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Hey, we were never a couple, okay?" Kuron replied. "I swear."

"Uh-huh, sure." Shisuta replied, playfully.

"Look," Kuron added. "Mercy's out here somewhere. I can sense her. We gotta clear these guys out first. Ready?"

"Let's do this." Shisuta replied. With a snap of her lightsaber, and the click of his shotguns being pulled out, they leapt out to engage the enemy.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing out here again?" Luke asked. "I thought Kuron and Shisuta were on scout patrol."

"They are," Eris replied. "In the northern sectors. We get to scout out the south."

"So, when's the wedding, lovebirds?" Han asked from behind them.

Eris glanced back over her shoulder, and smirked. "Depends. I could ask you the same thing, Solo."

Chewbacca laughed in Shyriwook, before something caught his attention. Han didn't notice at first, and replied, "Well, we can't count our chickens before they hatch, you know."

"Oh, have a little confidence, nerf herder." Eris joked. "We got this." Then she noticed that someone was missing. "Say, where's our mountain of hair?"

Han looked over his shoulder and noticed that Chewbacca had wandered off. Then they noticed that he had gotten distracted by something on the ground nearby. It was a slab of meat.

"Chewie!" Han yelled. "Get away from that!" He ran over to stop his friend. The others joined him. But it was too little, too late. With a snap, nets shot up from the ground, trapping the five of them.

"Well, that's just great." Han grumbled. "Who would do something like this?"

"Maybe someone who likes their home security?" Eris suggested.

Their questions were soon answered, when a small group of furry creatures emerged from the bushes, brandishing primitive weapons.

"Is this as bad as it looks right now, or is it just me?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I don't know, dear." Eris said. "We just got netted by a bunch of teddy bears with spears, and they're probably going to eat us. You tell me if that sounds bad."

The creatures, chittering in a strange language, stepped closer. Eris was about to say that it was nice knowing everyone, when a small, familiar voice piped up. "Luke? Leia?"

"No kriffing way!" Eris called out, as she struggled to pinpoint the voice. Everyone squirmed to see where it came from. Eris and Leia both gasped when they saw her. "Mercy!"

Stepping out of the bushes, was a familiar little girl, with ruby red hair, and bright blue eyes, which sparkled when she saw them. Then she turned to the creatures and spoke to them, in what the others could only assume to be the language of the natives. One of them took an axe and slashed at the ropes. The net gave and all five rebels hit the dirt hard.

Luke didn't have a chance to get up before he was tackled in a hug from his baby sister. "Hey there, baby sis. I've missed you so much." Leia and Eris joined the hug, happy to see the little angel safe and sound.

Eris pulled back and noticed something about her. "Say, where'd you get the new clothes?"

Mercy looked down at herself. She was wearing a dark green poncho and a pair of tiny sandals. "Oh, the Ewoks made these for me. I met them a few hours ago, and they already seem to like me."

Leia stood up. "Well, it's so good to see you again, little sister." She said. Mercy smiled up at her. Suddenly, her com link went off. "This is Leia Skywalker, reporting."

 _"Leia,"_ Anakin's voice replied. _"Good to hear from you. How's patrol going?"_

"Smoothly, dad." Leia replied. "We've made contact with the natives. They're called Ewoks, and they seem rather primitive."

 _"Interesting."_ Anakin responded. _"Anything else?"_

"Well..." Leia began. "There's someone here who I think you'll be thrilled to see." She bent down so that Mercy could see.

When Anakin saw her, he was shocked, to say the least. _"Mercy? Is that you?"_

"Daddy!" Mercy shouted.

 _"Is that my little angel?"_ Came Padmé's ecstatic voice. She shoved Anakin aside in her haste. When she saw Mercy, she gasped. _"My baby!"_

"Mommy!" Mercy cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"We'll be on our way back shortly." Eris said. "Have Kuron and Shisuta come back from their patrol yet?"

 _"Not yet,"_ Anakin replied. _"Just hurry back."_

"Just a second, Daddy." Mercy chimed in. "I wanna see if the Ewoks wanna help us fight the Empire." As Luke set her down, she turned to her new friends, explaining the situation as best she could. One of them, apparently the chief of the tribe, stepped forward and offered his weapon to the young girl. Mercy nodded and turned back to her father. "Chief Chirpa says he and his people are eager to help."

" _Duly noted."_ Anakin replied. _"We could use their knowledge of the land. And, I'll see you soon, sweetie."_

"Love you, Daddy." Mercy said happily.

Anakin smiled. _"Love you too, kid."_

* * *

Stalker was concerned. He had plans for the rebellion. What he needed was to unearth any remaining secrets Palpatine had left. Which was why he had summoned this particular Admiral.

"Admiral Versio." He said.

"Yes, Sir?"

"In my years of working under Palpatine's authority, I've heard him mention a few 'Contingency' plans. I was hoping you could explain one to me."

"Which one, may I ask, are you referring to?" Admiral Versio asked.

"Operation: Cinder." Stalker replied. "I was hoping to gain a little knowledge about how this plays a part in the grand scheme of the Empire's goals."

"Well, sir," Admiral Versio began. "It is meant to serve as a means of suppressing any further rebel activity, should the Death Star fall."

"Why?" Stalker asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why would something like this be necessary?" Stalker clarified.

"To ensure that the rebels are sent a clear message that any hope they have of winning is false." The admiral replied.

"Wrong." Stalker said.

"Excuse me." The admiral asked.

"This Operation: Cinder is yet another destructive example of the Empire's abuse of power." Stalker explained. He glanced over his shoulder at the shorter man. "Do you even realize what you would be unleashing upon the galaxy?" When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to face the Admiral and continued. "You would be condemning the people of this galaxy to a fate worse then that of the Death Star. Where the Death Star would instantly snuff out all life on the planet, the destruction brought on by Operation: Cinder would be drawn out.

"You see, I've been researching this little pet project of yours, and what I've found troubles me. What Operation Cinder entails is the use of a multitude of satellite lasers to strike the planet's surface. Now, I believe you expect this to cause catastrophic storms, but what I've found proves to be far more devastating.

"What you plan to do with this project involves using the lasers to superheat the planet's atmosphere to temperatures exceeding 310,000 degrees, essentially turning the planet into a large convection oven. All life on the planet would slowly burn up, leaving nothing but ruin. Do you understand why I am explaining all this to you?"

"Sir, I assure you, this is what the Emperor ordered to initiate." Admiral Versio replied. "I am merely following orders."

"Well, I see that." Stalker replied. "But do you remember who runs the Empire now?" Before the admiral could reply, the Stalker reached out with his left hand, locking the Admiral's jaw in a bone crushing grip. " _Me._ " He seethed. "And as your superior, I order you to have Operation Cinder dismantled, effective immediately." He released his grip and violently threw him to the floor.

"Sir, I.." Admiral Versio began, but was cut off.

"What? You what?" Stalker hissed. "Would rather order your own planet to burn in the name of the Empire? Don't bother denying it, Admiral, you think that is what the Empire needs, don't you?" Using the Force, he lifted Versio up and clamped his hand on the Admiral's shoulder.

"You're familiar with the phrase 'Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it', right?" He asked, in a chillingly calm voice. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want a repeat of Admiral Konstantine's...incident, would we?" Nervously, the Admiral shook his head. "Good," Stalker added, releasing his grip. Admiral Versio staggered to his feet, gripping his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to you're report. I expect there to be no indication that Operation: Cinder ever existed. From now on, we do things my way. And if you still don't agree with me, well..." He chuckled sinisterly. " _You can be replaced._ "

"I-I..." Versio stammered. "I understand, Sir."

"Good." Stalker smiled. "Now get moving."

As the Admiral left, he noticed his daughter approach. "Ah, Commander. The Stalker is looking for you." In a hushed tone, he added, "Be careful what you say to him in there; he's in an irate mood right now."

"Duly noted, Father." Iden Versio replied, as she took a deep breath and entered the Stalker's quarters. "You asked for me, Sir?"

Stalker smiled as she entered the room. "Ah, Commander Versio, you're back. Please, come in. Have a seat, my dear." He sat down at his desk, offering her the chair opposite him.

"I will stand, sir." She replied.

Stalker shrugged it off with a chuckle. "Very well." He said. "How was the mission? I take it the child escaped you, since she was not with you when you returned."

"Unfortunately, sir, she escaped." Commander Versio replied.

"Why so serious, Commander?" Stalker asked, with what Iden assumed was his friendliest smile. "I'm not angry at you."

"And yet you vaporized Admiral Konstantine after he failed to keep her from getting away." Commander Versio argued.

"Someone had to do it." Stalker growled, though his malice was not directed at her. "But that's not what I wished to tell you."

"What is it, then?" Commander Versio asked.

"It's about your father." Stalker replied, "And Operation Cinder. Were you aware that he would willingly turn it against Vardos?"

"No," Commander Versio replied, with a mixture of shock and denial.

Stalker raised an eyebrow, smirking at her reaction. "You seem...unsure about this. In denial. Care to elaborate, my dear?"

"He wouldn't be that desperate, would he?" Iden replied. "Why would he do that? What about the civilians."

"Collateral damage, most likely," Stalker replied, leaning back in his chair. Iden's fists clenched at the idea of her homeland being targeted. Now to really force her hand. "You know," Stalker said. "I would keep an eye on him if I were you. I've already ordered him to dismantle the project. The problem is, even though he fears the consequences, I fear that he will somehow try to enact Operation Cinder anyway."

"And if he does?" Iden asked, cautiously.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Stalker replied cryptically. "Consider what this means for the Empire should your father go through with the plan."

It took a moment for Iden to grasp what this meant. As she pondered this, the Stalker stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know he is your father, but the Empire is rife with madmen. Krennic, Tarkin, even Palpatine himself. But many still remain, my dear. Be careful of your father's plans. You are dismissed."

Iden saluted and left. Stalker smiled. "One way or another," he said as soon as he knew he was alone. "The war will end on this planet."

 **A/N: So, what did you all think. In case you're wondering how I came up with the numbers for the Operation Cinder part, I heard it on Game Theory's analysis of Operation: Cinder. Look it up.**

 **By the way, imagine that there's a big time jump between when Kuron and the others engage Inferno Squadron, and when** **Luke and the gang reunite with Mercy.**

 **Anyway, just a few chapters left. Then I'm taking a vacation from Fanfiction for a while. But don't worry. I'll be back next year (as in 2018, not a full year from now).**

 **Next time, the battle to end the war will begin.**

 **Until then, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**


	27. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: This is it. The two part finale. You know, I feel honored that so many people have seen my stories. I hope that this chapter holds up.**

 **I am aware that at one point, I promised that I would have this story finished by the end of 2017. But, with the end of the year just around the corner, I will have to change my plan.**

 **I'm honestly surprised no one pointed out the reference I hid in the previous chapter. I guess it's not as obvious as I assumed it would be.**

 **By the way, I saw The Last Jedi recently. To put it bluntly: It was AWESOME! I won't spoil anything, but when the time comes, and I get that far in this timeline, a lot is going to be different from the movie.**

 **Anyway, here's the second to last chapter.**

* * *

The three speeder bikes came to a stop just beyond the edge of the rebel's camp. Luke and Eris on one, Han and Leia on the second, and Chewbacca on the last one, with Mercy on his back. As soon as the speeders' engines shut off, Mercy hopped off the Wookie's back.

"Mercy!" Anakin called out.

As soon as she saw him, the six year old shouted, "Daddy!" She ran into his arms, and he scooped her up, hugging her tightly. Padmé came out to see them, and joined in, kissing her daughter on the forehead. Mercy was actually crying, she was that happy to be back in her parents' loving embrace.

"Oh, my sweet little baby," Padmé said, as she wrapped her arms around Mercy. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mommy." Mercy sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie." Padmé whispered. "It's okay. I'm here. We're here for you, sweetie."

"Is that the girl of the hour?" Mina asked, as she approached.

"Mina!" Mercy called out. Padmé set her down, and she rushed to hug Mina.

"Hey there, shorty." Mina called out. "Good to see you again." She brushed some of Mercy's hair away. "Hey, I'm sorry. I feel like this is sort of my fault that you got captured. If I'd just been a little more aware..."

"It's okay, Mina." Mercy assured. "I'm safe now."

"Heh," Mina chuckled. "I guess you are."

Anakin walked over to them, and smiled as he picked his daughter up, hoisting her onto one shoulder. "It's good to have you back home, sweetie."

"Thanks, Daddy." Mercy said.

Mina smiled. After months of searching, their miracle child was finally back with her family. Mina chuckled, wondering if there was any way this moment could be ruined.

And as if to answer, the Force went deathly cold.

 _ **"Well, now."**_ Hissed a familiar, and very unsettling voice. _**"Isn't this just adorable."**_

Every Force sensitive in the area tensed up, and Mina bared her teeth. It didn't happen often, but her eyes dilated into catlike slits. She was ready for a fight.

Standing aside the speeder bikes was the horrific sight of the Stalker. He was not wearing his mask, exposing his demonic features, and his sickening smile. " _ **I suppose congratulations are in order, Skywalker."**_ He said, addressing Anakin. _**"You've got your daughter back. I'm sure you're very happy to see her again."**_

"Stalker." Anakin seethed. Setting Mercy down, he activated his lightsaber.

 _ **"Don't bother, Anakin."**_ Stalker said. _**"I am not actually here. What you and the other Jedi see is but an illusion of the Force. A projection of my consciousness, if you will. You cannot touch me."**_

"Don't make me say something I'll regret, you demon." Anakin warned. "Leave me and my family alone."

 _ **"Oh, I intend to,"**_ Stalker reassured. " _ **For now. I may have all the power in the galaxy, but that doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. I will grant you and your rebellion one last night of peace. Tomorrow, you and the rest of the Alliance shall bear witness to the true power of the Dark Side."**_

Anakin glanced back at Mina. "Mina," He said. "Could you please bring Mercy inside. I think she needs some rest."

Mina glared venomously at the Stalker, and then back at her uncle. "Absolutely." With that, she took Mercy's hand in her own and led her away.

Once he was confident that his daughter couldn't hear him, Anakin turned to face the Stalker. "Now, where was I?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Kriff off, Stalker. I'm not letting you take my daughter again."

 _ **"I know."**_ Stalker chuckled. _**"However, the question remains: How can you truly defend your family..."**_ The phantom figure raised his arm, and Anakin felt himself rise, trapped in Stalker's grip. _**"When you can barely defend yourself?"**_

"Anakin!" Padmé cried out, unable to see who was attacking her husband.

Stalker released his grip. _**"As I've said, you have tonight to prepare. Tomorrow, the real fun will begin."**_ His ghost surged forward and whispered in Anakin's ear. _**"Will you die for them? Do you truly believe that demons like us can still be redeemed? Because it isn't too late. You can flee with no dishonor now. Take your family and abandon the rebellion. Run away and never return."**_

Anakin's fists clenched, and he glared the Stalker in the eye. "Never." He replied defiantly. "I won't stop until I've brought you, and the Empire down." Before the Stalker could react, Anakin summoned his lightsaber and sliced through the Stalker's form. The dark acolyte disappeared in a puff of black smoke, chuckling darkly.

 _ **"Very well."**_ Stalker's voice echoed. _**"Tomorrow, I will show you what true fear is like. And when the dust settles on the battlefield, the only one left standing will be me."**_

* * *

"And he just disappeared, huh?" Ezra asked. It was now sunset, and the rebels were already planning their attack.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Anakin replied.

 _"How can we oppose such power?"_ Senator Organa wondered.

It continued like that for a while. Someone would suggest a strategy, only for it to be shut down by one of the force-sensitives in the room. And every time, the argument was that it didn't account for the Stalker.

Mina slammed her fist against the wall. "Just how powerful is this guy? Seriously, it's like he's toying with us."

"Mina," Ahsoka spoke up. "Please, calm down. We need to approach this carefully."

"Calm down?" Mina replied. "How can I calm down, when we're facing a god? He invaded the minds of at least five Jedi, maybe more. He took me down with the flick of a wrist, and now we find out he can project his form across long distances. What next?"

"Mina." Ahsoka replied, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I understand that you're frustrated."

"Frustrated?!" Mina snapped. "Oh, I'm way past frustrated, Mom. I've had it with this guy toying with us. Messing with him was funny at first, but then he crossed the line when he kidnapped Mercy."

"Mina..." Ahsoka said, attempting to comfort her daughter. However, Mina brushed her mom's arm away.

Mina sighed. "I need to rest." She mumbled. With that, she walked away, her arms around her stomach. Ahsoka frowned. She hadn't seen her daughter act like this before. It worried her.

* * *

Mina lay on her bed, tossing and turning. She'd tried in vain to sleep. However, every time, she was met with visions of the Stalker. She thought back to her first encounter with the Stalker on Lothal. Then to their fight aboard Thrawn's ship. She remembered hearing about Luke's encounter with him on Sarihken Prime. There seemed to be no end to the number of times the Stalker had threatened them.

Sitting up, Mina decided that she had enough. Maybe she could finish the Stalker before the fight could even begin.

With newfound determination, she set out to finish her mission.

It certainly hadn't been that hard to find him. He was standing outside the fortress, probably overseeing preparations for the coming battle. He was currently talking with someone Mina identified as Iden Versio.

With her heightened senses, she could pick up on what the two were saying.

"I can only assume my father will try to carry out his plan anyway, Sir." Idea said.

"But we will have to worry about that later." Stalker replied. "We have more important things to worry about right now. Like spies." Before Mina could even react, a bolt of black lightning shot from Stalker's hand, striking her heart and rendering her unconscious. Two Stormtroopers rushed over to drag her out of hiding, as the Stalker grinned maliciously at her.

"Get her aboard my ship." He ordered. "I'll deal with her later." Then he turned to Commander Versio. "I take it you are prepared for the fight tomorrow. Get some rest, Commander. You will need your strength."

"Yes, sir." She replied. With a salute, she turned and left.

Stalker turned towards his ship, the _Apophis_. It seemed that he and Mina had some unfinished business to deal with.

 **A/N: I know, not the best ending. I'm sorry. I'm running on fumes here. I thought I could fill one chapter with the rest of the story, but I lack the motivation to do so. So, next year, the final chapter of the story shall be posted.**

 **Not much else to say.**

 **So until next year, please RRF &F, and I'll see you all next year. Peace out, may the Force be with you, and Happy New Year!**


	28. Endgame

**Disclaimer: See Summary.**

 **A/N: Hey, what's up everyone? (Dodges incoming projectiles) *Sigh* I get it. I haven't updated this story since last year. I apologize for this. I hope this can make up for it. I'd also like to point out that this chapter also would have been out sooner if the darn website hadn't decided to keep crashing on me, preventing me from navigating my account. This is going to be the longest chapter in the story, and possibly the longest single document I've written, ever.**

 **This is it. The final chapter. I must say, when I posted the first chapter of Altered Destinies over a year ago, I didn't realize just how much positive feedback it would get. I'll go over this in more detail in the Author's note at the end. For now, know that I will not be going down the expected path with some of the events in this chapter. I'm also very sorry this took so damn long. School's been a pain in the ass, and then I had a full time job, and now I'm back in school. So yeah.**

 **Also, for anyone wondering why I moved this story to the Movies: Star Wars section, I feel that it fit better there than in the Cartoons: Star Wars Rebels section, since it has expanded beyond Rebels and into the Movies at this point.**

 **Also, there may be some swearing/cursing, violence, and possibly instances/mentions of alcohol consumption in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Mina snapped awake with a jolt. The first thing she was aware of was that she was in a cell. She looked around, confused about how she got there. That's when she noticed someone talking nearby.

"Make sure not to let anyone get to the Shield Generators, or this whole station is going to go down." Stalker snapped. He glanced over his shoulder at his prisoner and smirked. "Just make it happen, Commander. I have to go now, my prisoner has awakened." He deactivated his com link and turned to face her. "So, you've finally decided to wake up. Congratulations, I guess." He said, with a hint of sarcasm.

Mina growled as she pulled against her restraints. "Don't bother," Stalker said. "I've learned from our last little get together. You're a lot harder to contain than you look."

"Thanks," Mina grunted as she continued to pull. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Stalker scowled at her. "Regardless, you won't be getting out until I decide to let you out myself."

"You won't like it when I get out of here," Mina replied. "When I do, you're dead."

Stalker chuckled, which caught the Togruta woman off guard. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked. Then, he threw his arms out to the sides, as if to gesture to the area around him. "I'm already dead." Satisfied that he'd properly frightened her, he smiled and turned away with a swish of his cape. With the flick of his wrist, her restraints deactivated and she fell over.

"Meals are at six in the morning, twelve noon, and six in the evening, not a moment before, not a moment later." Stalker said as he walked away. "The chamber across from your bed is the restroom. There are books in the corner in case you get bored." At this, he stopped and turned to face her again.

"Oh, and by the way, I took the precaution of fitting you with a special collar while you were asleep. You know, to make sure you didn't get any ideas about escape. If you break free of the field, or if the collar were to be damaged or somehow removed..." He made a gesture with his hands to signify an explosion. "I'm sure you get the picture." With a chuckle, he turned around and left.

She didn't respond. Her stony expression remained unchanged, even as she reached up to touch the brace around her neck. She really was at his mercy now.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was pissed. There was really no better way for Luke to describe how his aunt felt at the moment. She was _pissed_. And it honestly scared him to see his Aunt Ahsoka, who was normally one of the calmest people he knew, so utterly furious.

"So, let me get this straight." Ahsoka snapped. "My daughter went to face the Stalker, alone, and you didn't think to, oh I don't know, stop her?!"

The rebels had gathered, either in person or via holo, to discuss the plan of attack against the Death Star. No one had seen Mina since the night before, so her absence from the meeting didn't go unnoticed. Especially as far as her mother was concerned. When she'd learned that she'd been captured by the Stalker, she'd lost her mind. Which wasn't a good thing for anyone, especially Kuron, who found himself staring at the end of one of Ahsoka's white blades.

"Okay, uh..." Kuron began, his arms in the air in surrender. "To be fair, I didn't think it would be in anyone's interest if I got captured too, since the place was crawling with Stormtroopers, plus the Stalker and Inferno Squadron. And, uhh...I honestly thought it wouldn't go the way it did."

"Well, how the f-" Ahsoka started, only to stop herself when she remembered that Mercy was present "...Freak, did you think it was going to go?"

"I don't know, I thought she was going to beat him, like she did over Lothal."

"Lothal was just a warmup." Stalker interrupted, having materialized nearby. Immediately, everyone turned their attention to him, weapons at the ready. Even Mercy, who'd somehow been given a spear courtesy of the Ewoks, pointed it at the Dark-sider. Ahsoka ignited her blades and lashed out at him, only to fly through him. "I wouldn't recommend doing that, Tano." He regarded her calmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, you haven't changed a bit since we met during the Clone Wars."

"What have you done with my daughter, Stalker?" Ahsoka seethed, aiming her weapons at him, even though she knew it was pointless.

"Oh, calm yourself, child." Stalker remarked. "I haven't done anything to your little brat..." He gave her his most evil smile. "...Yet. However, I must warn you that she is being kept secure aboard the Death Star. That should, in theory, keep you rebels from simply blowing it up. We wouldn't want to risk killing your precious little angel, would we?" He mocked her.

Ahsoka was having none of it. "When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Stalker snapped, all pretense of diplomacy melting away. "Strangle me? Slice me into a million pieces? You can't kill me, Tano. Not when I'm already dead. And as I said before, what happened between me and your daughter aboard the Chimaera six years ago was just a test of the waters. I can guarantee you, my dear, that if I'd truly wanted your daughter dead back then, she never would have left that ship alive."

Ahsoka tried to come up with a response, but the words died on her tongue as the gravity of Stalker's words sunk in. The Dark Warrior then turned to Anakin. "So, you've made your choice, I assume?"

"I have." Anakin replied calmly. "And I will not abandon the Jedi again. You're done, Nazo."

The Stalker sighed. "No surprise there, Skywalker. Predictable as always." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine then. When I'm done with you all, the Rebellion will be nothing but a layer of dust in the history books." He turned to face Anakin again. "If it means anything, Anakin Skywalker, I hope they remember you." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The Stalker's abrupt vanishing act left the gathered rebels speechless. The silence was only interrupted by Han Solo. "Ohh-kay, that was...cheerful." He said. "Can we...uh, you know, get back to beating the Empire?"

Anakin and Leia exchanged exasperated looks. Then they both sighed and pressed their hands to their foreheads. This was going to be a long day.

"I agree, General Solo," Padmé chipped in, hoping to break the tension. "Anakin, didn't you say you had a plan?"

Anakin stepped forward. "I did," He said. "And then my niece got herself kidnapped. So, we'll have to try something else." He turned to gesture towards Kuron. "Commander Vos and Commander Joli will be accompanying me, Commander Wolffe, and Ahsoka to lead the ground assault against the primary Shield Generator." Kuron nodded in affirmation, one of his shotguns slung over his shoulder, and Shisuta cracked her knuckles. "At the same time, the twins will be leading the charge against the second Shield Generator. General Solo and Knight Collack will be accompanying them, as will Captain Rex."

Han turned to the old clone and nudged his shoulder. "Think you can keep up with us, Gramps?"

Rex chuckled. "You kids could learn a thing or two from this old soldier."

Anakin smirked at their banter, then immediately went back into serious mode. He turned to Hera and asked, "General Syndulla, do you think you can handle leading the attack on the Death Star until the Generators go down?"

The Twi'lek nodded solemnly. "The _Ghost_ has handled worse than this. If she can survive against you, she can survive anything." Anakin didn't miss the subtle jab at his past experience with the Ghost, and he allowed another small smirk before turning to Lando Calrissian. "Mr. Calrissian...?

"Just Lando is fine, sir." Lando replied smoothly, to the annoyance of the _Ghost_ crew.

"Lando," Anakin corrected himself calmly. "I trust you're familiar with the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Familiar with her?" Lando asked incredulously. "I'd certainly hope so. She used to be mine, after all."

Han leaned toward Eris and muttered, "He's never going to let me hear the end of that."

Anakin hummed in thought. "Regardless, I think it would be fitting if you were to pilot for this assault. You will be accompanying General Syndulla in the assault on the Death Star. Understood?"

Lando's eyebrows raised as he turned to Hera and flashed his most charming smile. "Well, lucky you, Ms. Syndulla."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Calrissian."

Anakin sighed, then shook his head. "Anyway," he went on, turning to the hologram of Admiral Ackbar. "Your fleet will need to be ready to make the jump through hyperspace the second both shield generators go down."

The aging Mon Cala nodded. _"We will be ready, General Skywalker."_

Anakin nodded back, then turned to face the crowd. "As soon as the shield generators go down, we will need to hit the Death Star with everything we've got."

Ahsoka, who'd been silent since the Stalker's abrupt appearance, stepped forward. "But what about my daughter?" She asked. "We can't afford to lose her. I don't want to have to deal with losing my baby..." She cut herself off. "Well, I don't want to lose her." The way she'd cut herself off made Anakin feel that there was something she didn't want to add, but out of respect for his baby sister, he wouldn't push her for answers. Not until she was ready to talk about it.

"But didn't she already beat Stalker's...butt, over Lothal?" Ezra asked, remembering at the last second that a child was present.

Ahsoka turned to the Lothal native. "You heard what he said. If he'd wanted to kill her, she never would have escaped."

Ezra didn't seem convinced. "And you believe him?"

Ahsoka sighed. "If he's anything like the Jedi he was during the Clone Wars," She explained. "He was never one to make empty threats. I don't doubt that he has the power to back up his claims. Don't you remember the Lothal Campaign?"

Ezra shuddered. How could he forget the nightmare that was his solo battle with the strongest Dark Sider of the era, or the Stalker's unparalleled show of power during their fight. His hand went to his chest, where the gash the Stalker had given him, as "a souvenir of his power", still rested.

"My point exactly." Ahsoka said. Then she turned back to her brother. "So, what's the plan, Skyguy? How does your plan involve us saving my baby?"

Anakin cupped his chin, trying to come up with a response that would ease Ahsoka's nerves.

"I know you probably won't like hearing this, Snips." He replied. "But I don't think there's anything we can do for her at this point."

Ahsoka huffed. "You're right." She said. "I don't like hearing that. There has to be something we can do."

"Hear me out, sis." Anakin said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I feel that somehow, in spite of Stalker's claims, this is something that Mina has to face on her own. Maybe we need to just do what we can, and let her deal with this on her own."

Ahsoka looked at her feet, as she processed what her brother had said. Then she sighed in resignation. "I still don't like it," She said finally. "But I trust your judgement, Anakin."

Anakin smiled, then released her shoulders. "Good." He said, turning to address the crowd. "Our job is to get those shields down so that our allies can finish off the Death Star. Hopefully, Mina will have at least gotten out of there first." He took a deep breath. "I'm not the best at speeches, so I'll keep it brief. When I first renounced the Dark Side, I didn't think I'd be given any trust from anyone besides Ahsoka." He glanced in her direction briefly, sending her a thankful smile. "As things developed, and my family slowly put itself together again..." He turned to Padmé, then to the twins. "...And grew bigger..." He looked down at Myrcella, who giggled softly. "I learned that my part to play in the Galaxy wasn't done yet. It has been rough, I will admit, but if my experiences in the past few years are anything to go off of, it's that we can find light, even in the darkest times." He sighed. "I can't guarantee that everyone here will come out alive. But regardless of who lives, the future of the Galaxy will be changed by what happens here today. So," He clasped his hands together. "Who's ready to make history?" He was met with resounding cheers. "Great," He said, smiling. "Let's do this."

As everyone scrambled to their battle stations, Anakin caught Mercy running off to grab her spear from nearby. Anakin caught her by the shoulder. "Whoa, there, kiddo." He said, turning her around to face him, much to her chagrin. "Where are you going?"

She pouted at him. "I wanna help." She protested.

Anakin sighed. "You can help by staying out of danger, sweetie." When she huffed at him for suggesting she couldn't fight, he added, "Look, Mercy. You're my little angel, and I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

Without a word, she pulled herself in to hug him. "Daddy, I'll be fine." She said.

He set her down again. "Sorry, squirt. That's my final word."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm a Skywalker." She argued. It gave Anakin pause. He really couldn't find an argument with that. He was flying pod-racers and blowing up space stations when he was nine.

He quickly turned to make sure Padmé wasn't looking. Then he turned to face her with a sigh. "Fine, you win, kid." She brightened up right away. "But," Anakin added sharply, making her frown again. "You need to stay with your brother and sister. Don't let them out of your sight. And if your mother finds out about this and blames me, you're grounded for a month."

"Deal." She replied, tossing her arm out to shake his hand. He chuckled as he shook her hand. She ran to grab her weapon and join the fight.

Anakin stood up, and sighed. "May the Force be with us all." He said. He looked up into the sky, where the second Death Star hung ominously. Somewhere on that station, his niece was trapped with the most dangerous man in the Galaxy...

* * *

It was hours later when the Stalker returned, flanked by the Red Imperial Guards. Or at least, it felt like hours. There were no clocks in her cell, and she couldn't see any outside the cell, either. But that wasn't Mina's concern at the moment. She got to her feet as she fixed the Dark Ronin with her signature glare. Two of the guards readied their weapons, prepared to run her through with their pikes the minute Stalker gave them the order. But he merely smirked, and held up a hand, signaling that he didn't need their aid...yet.

He turned to face her again with that sinister grin. "Well, I take it your accommodations were...satisfactory."

She scoffed. "I'd give it a two out of five, at best."

His smile didn't falter as he flicked his wrist. The restraints from earlier flew out and clamped shut around her arms. With a wave of his hand, the containment field disappeared. He snapped his fingers and she rose into the air against her own will. "This way, please." He said, curtly. He turned away and made a "Follow me" gesture, and she floated forward. The two of them were flanked by the Red Guards, who loomed over the Togruta's curled form like phantoms. She was faintly aware of the sounds of ships roaring in the distance.

"Why are you doing this, Nazo?" Mina snapped, her head twitching and jerking as she tried to break free. Her captors didn't react. "What do you hope to gain from all this?"

Without even breaking stride, the Stalker held up a hand to shut her up. "Patience, my dear," He said, as if scolding an excessively noisy child. "All questions will be answered at the end of the tour."

He led them to what Mina could only assume was the Throne room. He marched up the steps leading to the Throne itself and collapsed into it, resting his hands behind his head. Mina noticed that her lightsabers were resting on one of the chair's arms. Smiling, he glanced down at the guards, who were still surrounding his captive.

"You all are dismissed." He said nonchalantly. "I'd like to speak to the prisoner alone, please." Wordlessly, the Red Guard turned around and left. Mina was still suspended in the air, unable to move. Once the Guards were gone, Stalker turned his attention back to her. She dropped to the ground, and noticed that she could move again.

"Well?" Stalker said. "Could you please come over here? I'd rather not have to shout across the chamber." When she refused to move, he sighed. "So that's how it's going to be, then? No matter." Mina's body went rigid and she floated through the air towards him, landing about five feet away.

"That's much better." Stalker said cheerfully, though Mina could tell he was most likely mocking her. The chair in which he sat spun around to face the large viewport behind them. Stalker cupped his chin in thought. "I'm thinking of cutting these out..." He waved his hand in the general area of the window, gesturing to the spokes of the window panes. "...and getting a clear transparisteel viewport put in. You know, so my view of the stars isn't obscured." He turned the chair to face Mina again. "What do you think?"

"I think it won't matter anyway," Mina spat. "This station is going to blow up by the end of the day."

Stalker leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. Then he rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't doubt that." He said, still smiling. His crimson eyes bore into her ocean blue ones. "The question is, will you still be on this station when that happens?"

Mina narrowed her eyes at him. "Hell no." She said defiantly, in spite of the fact that she was practically paralyzed from the shoulders down. "I'm going to kick your ass, again, then get the hell out of here. Death Star blows up. Boom, done, game over, we win, the end."

Stalker raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Is that so?" He asked. "And when that fails to end me for good, what will you do then?" Mina's brow markings furrowed. Could he really not be killed now? "I didn't think so." Stalker added. Mina's gaze went to the floor and she sighed.

"You know," Stalker said, catching her attention as he stood up. "Ever since our little scuffle aboard the Chimaera, I'd wondered how someone like you could be so optimistic, even when in the presence of the most dangerous man in the Galaxy." Mina scoffed at the title, but was ignored. "But as I dug deeper into your history, harassing the Empire since you could hold a lightsaber, I learned some...interesting things." He turned to face her.

Mina's gaze fell upon Stalker. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly deeper.

The Stalker smiled. "It's simple really." He explained. "I knew from the moment you lashed out at me aboard the Chimaera that you held something in your heart, that you couldn't let anyone find out about. I could sense it in you, even as you taunted me, that you were hiding something, deep down."

Mina's expression darkened. "You don't know shit about me, Stalker." She seethed.

Stalker exhaled softly. "Even as a Jedi, I made it my job to learn about others what they denied about themselves." He said. "And it held true even after I died. And I can sense those things within you now, just as I did six years ago. The regret, the anger, the grief. The kinds of emotions one feels following the loss of a loved one." His smile widened, even as her pupils turned to slits and her fangs bared.

"So you know about the one I speak." Stalker smirked. "Well, what if I were to tell you that your brother is still alive somewhere?"

Mina actually snarled like a rabid animal as her gaze locked with his. "You're full of shit." She roared. "I saw my brother die. I felt his Force signature go out." She was crying now, as the emotions she'd kept hidden from everyone came rushing out. "You can't just fucking stand there and tell me that the one person in this world I treasured most in this world did not die, when I clearly watched it happen!"

Her head jerked forward, and her body reacted. She felt herself fighting against the Stalker's restraints. Lightning crackled from within the restraints around her arms. Her eyes were completely dilated. She was in full feral mode. And the lying bastard just stood there with his arms crossed, and a smug smile on his face.

"You know, I suspected that you wouldn't believe me." Stalker chuckled as he shrugged. "And, to your credit, you've certainly fooled everyone else. Who else besides you actually knows you had a brother, anyway? Besides your parents, of course." She didn't respond, but continued to fight against his Force Bind with the ferocity of a demon.

Stalker's eyebrows went up, and he almost seemed genuinely surprised. "Are you serious?" He asked. "You've known them how long, and not once did you think to tell them you had a brother who died? Hm, I can imagine his death had to be extremely tragic for you to keep it from everyone. Except your parents, naturally."

Something crossed the Stalker's mind. "But what about the Twi'lek and the ghost boy?" He asked. "Aren't they supposed to be your best friends. How have they kept it a secret so well? Unless..." He smiled again. "Unless you wiped his existence from their memories."

"Shut. Up." She spat. "When I get out of this, you're fucking dead!"

"Now, now." Stalker chided. "I'm trying to make conversation. It's the polite thing to do, after all. So, tell me something. You can't keep your brother's death a secret forever. What will happen to you when your friends, who have trusted you with their lives, find out about this, hmm?"

She continued to snap at him like a caged animal, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response, even though her mind was already fixated on the prospect of breaking that news to everyone.

"Hmm, it seems I've struck a nerve." Stalker taunted.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Mina growled.

"Nonetheless," Stalker continued. "You asked me earlier why I'm doing this. And my answer is simple. The way I see it, I can do whatever I want. I don't need to explain myself to anyone, and I answer to no one. And besides," He smiled. "I'm having fun."

Mina was breathing heavy, somewhat exhausted from trying to break Stalker's Force Bind. "Well, huff, if you really could, huff...kill me...that easily...why not just kill me now, and get it over with?"

Stalker let out a hearty, yet menacing laugh. "Now where's the fun in that?" He asked. "I do intend to kill you here and now, Mina Padmé Bonteri. But I'm what you could call an apex predator. I like to toy with my prey first. Besides," He collapsed into the throne again and spun it around once. "I want you to have a front row seat to watch the rebellion burn. Speaking of which..." He tapped a button on the console of one of the throne's arms. A holographic image of a young woman Mina recognized as Iden Versio popped up. She turned to face the Stalker.

 _"Yes, Sir?"_ She asked, snapping to attention.

Stalker smiled as he reclined into the throne. "I think we've given the Rebels ample time to prepare." He said. "Begin the attack."

 _"Sir, yes sir!"_ Iden replied, with a crisp salute. She put her helmet on as the transmission ended.

Stalker turned to his captive with that sickening grin. "And now, my dear," He said. "Let the games begin."

* * *

As he and his allies crept through the dense jungles of Endor's moon, all Anakin Skywalker could think about was how much trouble he would be in once Padmé got a hold of him again. Sure, she'd only slapped him across the face for betraying the Republic, massacring the Jedi Order, and nearly killing her, but he was confident that if Mercy didn't come back alive, he'd never come back alive.

"Nervous, chief?" Kuron asked from somewhere behind him.

It took a minute for the younger rebel's words to register in Anakin's head. "Hm? Oh, uh, no. Not about the mission anyway." He clarified. "But Padmé's going to kill me when we get back."

"What makes you say that, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, man." Kuron added. "I doubt it could be _that_ bad."

"It's because I let Mercy go off with Luke and Leia." Anakin replied. Both of his allies exchanged shocked glances.

"I take it back, it _is_ that bad." Kuron replied.

"It's been nice knowing you, big brother." Ahsoka added.

Anakin frowned. "Wow. Thanks for the confidence, you two." He deadpanned. "That makes me feel so much better about this."

"To be fair," Shisuta chimed in, "Luke and Leia will probably keep her safe. Them and the Ewoks."

Anakin mulled it over as they kept going. "Well, I guess that's true." He said. "By the way, does anyone know if we're close to this damn complex?"

Ahsoka was about to say something, when blaster bolts shot past her head. Another round was fired at Kuron, who phased out of the way. "Does that answer your question, chief?" He asked, as he unholstered his shotguns.

"So much for stealth." Shisuta added, igniting her lightsaber.

Blaster bolts continued to rain down on the rebels, who had taken up defensive positions in the bushes. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Shisuta took up the vanguard, blocking the incoming fire.

From the bushes, Anakin heard Kuron muttering something. "Dammit, Versio." The younger man cursed. "Should've known she'd be here." Then, in a louder voice, he turned to Anakin. "Alright chief. Hold 'em off for me. I got a loose end to tie up." Without another word, the young man phased into ghost form and slipped away.

"Uh," Anakin said, as he continued to deflect enemy fire. "Who's Versio."

"Commander Iden Versio." Shisuta explained. "Leader of Inferno Squad. Kuron's _ex_." The disdain in her voice convinced Anakin that Shisuta didn't want to talk about it. So he dropped the topic and went back to defending the rebels.

* * *

Iden Versio had expected a fight. Hell, she'd even expected to face a Jedi or two. What she hadn't expected, however, was for _Anakin fucking Skywalker_ to be leading the charge. Ironic, considering that she held his tactics, both as Darth Vader and as a Jedi, in high regard. Regardless, she had a job to do, and she was going to get it done.

"Commander," came the voice of her teammate, Del Meeko. "What do we do now?"

Iden, calm and collected as always, replied immediately. "Take up the south side." She commanded. "Don't give the rebels an inch."

"Yes, Commander." He replied. Then he ran to his position.

"So," Came a voice from behind her. "I've been replaced, eh? That's fine. I replaced you too." Iden swung around to face the source of the voice. Beneath her helmet, she scowled. Standing not ten feet away was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

"Miss me?" Kuron taunted, raising an eyebrow. "Cause I sure as hell didn't miss you."

"Kuron Vos." Iden stated calmly.

"The one and only." Kuron bragged. Iden leveled her blaster on him and fired. He disappeared into green mist, reappearing farther away. "Getting straight to the point, I see." He teased. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you, doll?" She kept shooting, ordering the soldiers near her to take up her position. Kuron warped again, laughing as he didn't even bother shooting back.

"Hehe, I take it back." He joked. "You've gotten a lot worse." He ducked under another round of blaster fire.

"Shut up and fight back, rebel scum!" Iden shouted.

Kuron shrugged in resignation. "Alright." He shrugged in resignation. "Have it your way." He quickly pulled his shotguns out and opened fire on her. One blast glanced off her armor and her left side flared in pain. "Come on, Doll," Kuron teased. "Don't you know me at all? Armor buster shotguns, remember?"

Iden took cover behind a supply crate. "What's the matter?" Kuron called out. "Still stinging from the break-up?"

The Commander of Inferno Squadron scoffed. "You shouldn't have abandoned the Empire, Vos." She peeked out from her hiding place to fire a few rounds before ducking back, to wait for her blaster to cool down.

"What, and break my poor parents' hearts? Hell no." Kuron called out. "Besides, the whole 'subjugate the Galaxy and promote peace through terror' schtick didn't really appeal to me." He went silent, and when Iden peeked out to shoot, he was gone. She didn't see the trail of green mist creep around the other side of the crate. Then she turned around and found herself staring at the business end of one of Kuron's shotguns. "Peekaboo!" He shouted.

She ducked under the blast, which tore through the spot where her head had been, and tumbled backwards, hoping to put some distance between her and the Jedi Gunslinger.

"Aww, where are you going?" Kuron mocked. "I just wanted to catch up with you."

"You should have thought about that before you betrayed the Empire." Iden shouted back.

"The Empire?" Kuron asked, as he unloaded another round of green shotgun blasts at her. "The same Empire that has subjugated thousands of planets through force? The same Empire that treats non-humans like crap? The same Empire that built and used a freaking space laser that destroyed a planet and slaughtered billions?!" His anger had risen sharply, and any pretense of joy was gone. "I knew full damn well what I was doing when I ditched the Empire!

"I don't know what kind of bull they spoon-fed you as a kid, but the Empire is the villain here." He kept shooting at her until she'd taken cover behind a large tree stump. "That's why I took up that mission to invade the Imperial Academy in the first place. So I could help take the Empire down." He scoffed. "Like I'd ever legitimately support the Empire."

He crept closer. "Look, Iden." He said. "You're smart. You should know that what the Empire has done, and is still doing, to the Galaxy is wrong. Or are you too much of a Daddy's Girl to question the Empire's morals?"

Iden's grip on her blaster tightened. "Shut up!" She roared, as she burst from cover and opened fire on him. Unsurprisingly, he phased out of reach, but didn't shoot back. "I know where my loyalties lie, Vos. The rebellion ends today."

Kuron's scowl melted into resignation. "Alright, fine." He sighed, holstering his shotguns. "Suit yourself, Doll. But when the Empire finally does something so vile that it makes you question those loyalties, don't come crying to me." She paused, off put by his resignation.

Suddenly, from nearby, a distant shout of "Grenade!" caught their attention, followed by an explosion. Kuron abruptly doubled over, wincing. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, no." He gasped, his voice hollow. "Shisuta!" He ran off, leaving Iden behind.

"Lieutenant Meeko," She called through her com link. "Come in, Lieutenant."

"I read you, Commander." Del replied.

"Fall back." She ordered. "We need to rally with the rest of the Squadron."

"On my way," Del answered.

Iden cut the connection. She stared in the direction Kuron had run off. She refused to acknowledge what he'd said. Nothing could shake her resolve in what she did. After all, everything the Empire did was for the best of the Galaxy...right?

* * *

The strike team was still taking fire when Kuron showed up. He took in the scene in front of him. Ahsoka was still holding her own, but dirt had splattered her side. It was when he turned to Anakin that his heart skipped a beat. Anakin was standing over Shisuta's fallen form. The lilac-skinned Twi'lek had fallen over next to a small crater in the dirt, and lay prone in the foliage.

And her entire right leg had been blown off from the knee down.

Kuron rushed to her side. She seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness. She groaned. "K-Kuron." She mumbled. "Where...where is he?"

"I'm right here, Shisuta." Kuron sputtered, bending down. She looked up at him.

"Heh," She chuckled, despite the pain. "Guess I wasn't very good at...keeping it together, huh?"

Kuron brushed her cheek, then looked up to Anakin. "What happened?" He asked.

Anakin sighed. "They started throwing grenades at us." He explained. "We tried disarming them with the Force...and one got through." He looked down at her. "She saved my life."

"K-K-Kuron?" Shisuta muttered, squinting up at him. "I don't...feel so good."

"Hang in there, Shisuta." Kuron said, taking her hand tightly. "It's going to be alright." Anakin ignited his lightsaber and lowered it carefully to the fallen Twi'lek's leg. He looked at the two of them, Kuron and Shisuta. "Just look at me, beautiful." Kuron said, though his voice was shaking. As Anakin's blade cut through the flesh of her leg, she winced and gripped Kuron's arm tighter. "That's it," Kuron said, reassuring her despite the pain in his voice. "You're doing fine, just...just hold on a little longer."

As Anakin stood up and went back to shielding the others, Kuron moved his arm to keep the cauterized stump of his girlfriend's leg out of the dirt. "Hey!" He shouted over the noise. "We need a medic, now!" A pair of younger soldiers came rushing forward with bandages and gauze, to wrap up the open wound. "Don't worry, beautiful." He reassured her. "You're going to be alright." He then turned to the two medics, twin brothers. "Get her out of here." He ordered. The two nodded, and Shisuta slung an arm over each of their shoulders. As they helped carry her away, Kuron turned to Commander Wolffe. "Make sure they get back to base." The old commander saluted, and ushered the medics away.

Kuron could feel the anger in his soul burning, but he pushed it aside. He had a job to do. As he watched Shisuta get carried off back to base, he turned around and whipped his shotguns out. Without missing a beat, he shot a Stormtrooper through the head, and instantly followed up by shooting another through the heart. He wasn't sure about it, but he was almost certain he was screaming as he cut down stormtroopers. He didn't stop until there were none left in his way.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged worried looks, before giving the order to push forward. Kuron wasted no time running up to the door. "As soon as this door goes down, everyone rush in and get to the power source. Set the charges and get the hell out of there. If someone shoots at you, shoot back. If you die...walk it off." He cracked his neck and pointed his shotguns into the air.

"Blast it down," He ordered. The two Jedi nodded to one another before launching a dual Force push. The door gave, and Kuron knocked it down with a kick. He leveled his shotguns on the stormtroopers inside. "Knock Knock, assholes!" He yelled, as he opened fire. A blast to the head or the heart could down even the Death Troopers, and his shotgun blasts tore through imperial officers like claws through paper.

As they cut their way through the base, Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder if her daughter was faring any better than they were.

* * *

Mina most certainly was _not_ faring any better. If anything, she arguably had it _worse_. At the moment she was in the worst possible position she could be in. The most dangerous man in the Galaxy was sitting not even ten feet away, observing the battle raging on outside, and she was suffering in the most unbearable way possible with no hope of relief.

She had an itch on her nose and was unable to scratch it.

She was confident that her nose had been twitching for the last twenty minutes. No matter how she tried, she couldn't fight against Stalker's Force Bind enough to reach up and scratch it.

"Uh, excuse me," Mina said, trying to get his attention. He spun the throne around and casually glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Could you please let me move my arm. I...uh...have a really itchy nose."

Stalker's other eyebrow went up, and an amused grin graced his features. "Is that so?" He asked. "Why should I listen to you? How do I know you aren't lying to me as a part of your plan to escape?"

"Come on," Mina complained, her nose still twitching. "Read my mind, if you don't believe me."

"Done." Stalker replied immediately. "All right, your story checks out."

"Does that mean you'll let me scratch my nose?" Mina asked.

"No." Stalker replied, somewhat cheerfully.

Mina frowned. "Of course," She deadpanned. "Well, could you at least scratch it for me?"

"No." Stalker repeated, still sounding perfectly happy with himself. "Now please shut up so I can watch the battle." He spun the throne around to look out the viewport, just as a trio of TIE fighters roared past.

"Well, maybe I don't want to shut up." Mina retorted. "Maybe I wanna exercise my right to free speech. Maybe I need someone to scratch my darned nose. I'll make all the noise I want to. What are you gonna do about that, huh? Mmph!" The Stalker had made a pinching gesture with his thumb and index finger, and her lips clamped shut against her will.

"That." Stalker replied. "I'm going to do that." In the distance, the two could vaguely see the Ghost soaring by, tailed by two TIE Fighters. "You know, I always held Ms. Syndulla in high regard. I met her when she was just a child, you know. During the Clone Wars." He sighed, as if recounting a fond memory. "Heh, I remember telling her that she could achieve great things some day. Ironic, given our current situation."

 _She's engaged to Kanan_ , Mina thought.

"Is she now?" Stalker asked, sounding almost genuinely happy about that. "Well, that almost makes me regret what has to happen."

There was a sound outside, like something powering down. Stalker's singed brows furrowed in confusion. Then a transmission came through, from Iden Versio.

"Commander," Stalker acknowledged. "What's going on?"

 _"My apologies, sir."_ Iden said, bowing her head, in shame or in respect, Mina couldn't tell. The Commander of Inferno Squadron removed her helmet. _"I tried, but the Rebels overwhelmed our forces. Both Shield Generators were destroyed."_

Stalker sighed, looking to the ground. "Don't beat yourself up, Commander." He replied. "You did your best. That's all anyone could ask for." Mina's eye marks went up in surprise. For someone so ruthless, Stalker could really sound sincere. "Unfortunately," Stalker groaned. "Your father won't see it that way. _Stubborn old fool_." That last part, he muttered under his breath, though it earned a snicker from Mina. "Just cut your losses and get the hell off that moon." He ordered. The transmission cut out.

Something outside caught Stalker's attention. His eyes narrowed when he realized what it was. Ships were dropping out of hyperspace.

* * *

True to his word, Admiral Ackbar dropped in with incredible timing. As soon as General Syndulla had sent word that the Shield Generators were down, he had given the order to make the jump to Endor. _Home One_ led the charge, accompanied by no less than three Clone Wars Era _Venator_ -Class Star Destroyers, each carrying a handful of old LAAT/i gunships. Also joining the fight were a squadron of A-Wing and B-Wing star fighters, a slew of T-65 X-wings, and a small strike fleet of Y-Wing bombers.

In addition, they were accompanied by an ancient Separatist Dreadnought, commandeered by General Kalani, which provided them with several Vulture Droids. Alongside them were a Delta-Wing Jedi Starfighter piloted by Kaori Galium and a U-Wing transport fighter containing Jyn Erso and her husband, Cassian Andor.

"The Cavalry's 'ere!" Kaori chimed in.

"We're in position." The Mon Cala Admiral said. "Prepare to engage."

"Welcome to the fight, Admiral," Hera called out cheerfully. "Alright, Green Squadron, form up on me." A team of X-Wings fell into formation alongside the Ghost.

From the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, Lando chuckled as he called out, "Alright, bombers. Form up with me. We're taking this thing down!" The Y-Wings lined up alongside the Falcon, as it sped towards the Death Star.

* * *

Stalker observed the Rebel Fleet drop into the fight with his signature unimpressed demeanor.

 _Haha_ , Mina taunted mentally. _You're screwed now!_

Stalker stood up. "Well," He said, clasping his hands behind his back. "This is certainly an interesting development." He turned towards her. She was surprised to see that he was still smiling. "But not unexpected."

To her confusion, he pulled a com link from his pocket. "Admiral Piett." He addressed.

 _"Yes, My Lord?"_ Piett replied.

Stalker grinned. "The shields are down. Move in." Without a word, he pocketed the com link again.

What are you up to now, Stalker, Mina asked.

Stalker grinned, like a dad about to give his kids the best Christmas present ever. "You'll see." He answered cryptically.

As if on cue, an absolutely massive ship dropped out of hyperspace, and Mina's eyes widened. _Oh, gods help us_. She thought.

* * *

Hera couldn't believe her eyes. just when she thought things couldn't get harder, a ship that had to be at least eleven miles long dropped out of hyperspace. "Oh, no." She gaped, unable to really process what was in front of her, even as TIE Fighters and Bombers came pouring out of the massive ship like swarms of furious bees.

Aboard Home One, various Mon Cala were panicking. "Sir," one shouted, as the swarm grew closer. "That's a Super Star Destroyer!"

Admiral Ackbar's eyes widened, somehow. "It's a trap!" He called out. "Defensive positions!"

 _"According to my calculations,"_ General Kalani droned. _"Our probability of defeating the Empire successfully have just dropped from 1% to a mere 0.1%."_

From the Super Star Destroyer, several transports carrying two AT-AT walkers each started making their way to the moon of Endor. Hera snapped out of her stupor as she realized what was going on. "Someone stop those transports!" She shouted over the coms. "We can't let them reach the ground! Don't let a single one get through!"

 _"On it, General Syndulla."_ Kaori replied. Her star fighter surged forward, taking aim at the transport's engines, crippling them. She managed to repeat this three more times before a pack of TIE fighters forced her to retreat.

 _"Dammit!"_ She spat. _"There's so many of 'em. 'm gonna need backup 'ere, luvs."_

"Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer!" Admiral Ackbar ordered.

* * *

Stalker smirked as he watched the rebels scramble to regain control of the situation. Then he turned towards Mina. "What? Did you really think I wasn't prepared for something like this?" He chuckled. "A professional never reveals all his cards at once."

 _What the hell is that thing?_ , Mina thought.

"That, my dear," Stalker replied. "Is the _Executor_. A super Star Destroyer."

A _Super Star Destroyer?_ , Mina asked. _How many more are there?_

"I don't know," Stalker answered. "And I don't care. All I can say for certain is that there are enough to keep the New Republic busy for a while."

He stood up and stretched. "Alright." He said. "Time for this to end." He snapped his fingers, and Mina slumped to the ground with a gasp. She had just enough time to scratch her nose and relieve herself of that blasted itch before being picked up by the Force and tossed aside like a rag doll.

"I am many things, but dishonorable is not one of them." Stalker said as Mina pulled herself to her feet. He summoned her lightsabers to his hands, before tossing them in her direction. "As such, we shall observe the customs of honorable combat."

He made a show of taking a bow. Mina scowled. When she didn't follow his lead, he looked up at her. "Well, that's rude." He said, as he extended his hand, forcing her body to bend at the waist. Standing back up, he ignited his crimson blade, bringing it up in a battle salute, before using the Force to make Mina follow suit.

"Good." He taunted her. "Now that customs have been exchanged, we can begin."

Mina was the first to strike, launching herself at him. Instead of trying to fight back, however, he simply stepped to the side, and she went flying. "You missed." He deadpanned. She got back up and threw herself at him again. And once more, he dodged, stepping backwards out of reach.

"Stop running away, you coward." She screamed.

"You'd think I'm running away." Stalker replied calmly, leaning to the side to dodge a strike to the head. "But I'm simply observing. I've learned quite a bit about you since Lothal, as I've said before." She lunged forward to stab him, and he pivoted out of the way, pushing into her back and sending her to the ground again. "You fight like a savage animal, not holding back." He shot a bolt of lightning at her, but she jumped out of the way at the last minute.

She ran at him and brought her blade down, only to be met with a block from his own saber. "You've allowed your repeated victories over the Empire to cloud your judgement." Stalker said. He pushed her away with the Force, then leapt forward to close the gap between them again. "Your strength has weakened you."

She kicked him in the stomach, pushing him backwards enough to get away. Hopefully, she could put enough distance between them to rethink her strategy. She ducked under the platform, goading him in, and he followed. Then, she deactivated her lightsaber and disappeared into the darkness.

"So, you decided to use the darkness as a means of escape." He taunted. "Clever girl." As he scanned the area, trying to find her, she had sunk to the ground, creeping around on all fours to stay out of his line of sight. It felt just like her Akul hunt, except she was on a planet breaking space station, and an Akul couldn't shoot lightning from its fingers, or crush space ships with its mind, or freaking _fly_.

"Unfortunately for you," Stalker continued, sounding bored of her attempts. Mina licked her fangs as she positioned herself behind him. "I have mastered the art of the Darkness. Deception and trickery are tools of the uninitiated, my dear. And I'd like to think we are both initiated, aren't we? You lack the skill to truly...disappear."

Several things happened at once. She pounced, launching herself at him, aiming at his throat. Suddenly, at the last possible moment, he spun around and caught _her_ by the throat instead, squeezing it in his metal arm. "And I know all your tricks." He smirked. Then he threw her out from under the platform. She landed on all fours and glared at him.

"I was honestly expecting more from you." He continued. "You seemed so confident last time."

Mina flexed her fingers, clenching them into fists, and launching herself at him again. She landed a few hits, but nothing she did seemed to faze him. She went for a blow to his head, but he blocked it with his left arm. He immediately followed up with a right hook to the side of her face, and she went down like a bag of rocks. She hit the floor hard, but got right back up.

She rushed him again, screaming furiously. She took another swing at his face, but he dodged, capitalizing with jabs to her ribcage. She grunted in pain, but kept swinging. He grabbed her arm, and then smashed her chin with an uppercut. She staggered backwards, panting heavily. He push-kicked her in the stomach, and she went flying several feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Stalker asked. "Because you haven't done much to impress me." She responded by getting back to her feet. She tried to hit him in the stomach, but he sidestepped her attack. As she spun around to face him again, he drove his metal fist against her nose, stunning her. He followed it up with a left jab to the throat, making her gag, before smashing her in the cheek with a closed fist. She hit the ground face first.

Mina tried to push herself up, but her arms were shaking too much. She tasted copper and realized she was coughing up blood. She could imagine that she looked about as bad as she felt. Stalker strode past her, climbing the steps leading to the throne again. "I will say this, though." He said. "You certainly lasted a bit longer than I would have thought."

Mina finally mustered up the strength to get to her feet, in spite of the fact that her body was practically screaming at her to stay down. "Well," She sputtered, still short of breath. "I pride myself on my resilience."

"So it would seem." Stalker replied. "Are you certain that you can keep going in your current state?"

"I won't go down that easily." Mina stated defiantly, adopting a defensive posture.

Stalker mysteriously smiled at that. "I beg to differ."

A searing pain shot through Mina's body and her eyes widened in shock. She looked down to see a red blade had burst through her back, straight through her heart.

* * *

Ahsoka suddenly felt her own heart stutter. She dropped to the ground, all the color drained from her face. Anakin felt her suddenly go cold, and he bent down to grip her shoulders, only to flinch when he discovered that she was ice cold.

"N-no..." She sobbed, still clutching herself. "M-m-my baby...Mina..."

"Snips!" Anakin shouted, trying to console her. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"Mina...She's..." Ahsoka whimpered as she looked up at him. "She's...dying."

* * *

The blade retracted, and Mina's trembling body crumbled to the ground. Her breathing hitched as the pain started to sink in. The Stalker in front of her disappeared in a black vapor, and the real Stalker strode past her. He turned around and bent to her level, smiling. "Such a disappointment." He said, sadly. He shook his head. "But you've earned my respect, Bonteri. I'll be sure to grant your mother a merciful death. Stars know she's suffered enough."

Mina's eyes remained wide as she realized that she was dying. Darkness was already creeping in from the edges of her vision. She coughed again, though it hurt. She looked up to see the Stalker still looking down at her, with a triumphant smile. "So long, Mina Bonteri." He said. The darkness overtook her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor. It almost felt like the buildings on Kamino, where the colors were all in various ultraviolet hues that only the Kaminoans could see. She sat up, and realized that it was painfully bright. She also noticed that she had been sitting in a bed of some kind. Weird.

Then she noticed that someone else was there...wherever she was. She could smell something good. "Bacon..." She mumbled, enraptured by the scent. Fighting against the migraine inducing brightness of the room, she staggered towards the source of the smell.

When she found the kitchen, she could hear the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan. "Oh, good. You're awake." Came a voice, somewhat masculine sounding. It sounded vaguely familiar, but her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, so she couldn't tell who exactly was there.

"You can just have a seat there." The stranger said, gesturing towards the table. "The eggs and bacon will be a minute."

"Thank you." Mina mumbled, still in a daze. She sat down, absentmindedly. She squinted towards the stranger, but all she could see was a dark orange blur.

"So, you were in a pretty bad spot back there." He said, as he continued to cook. "Hell of a fighter. You've certainly improved a lot."

"Uhh..." Mina muttered. "Thanks, I guess?"

"No problem." He replied. A minute later, he set her plate down in front of her. "There you go," He said cheerfully. "Two scrambled eggs, lightly cooked bacon, and a half glass of Nuvala Orange juice, no pulp. Oh, and a lightly toasted, lightly buttered cinnamon raisin bagel."

"Thanks." Mina said as she dug into her meal. Then it hit her that he knew exactly what her favorite breakfast was. She squinted at him, still not seeing him clearly. "Do I know you?"

"Well," the stranger chuckled. "I'd certainly hope so, sis."

Her eye marks furrowed. She took another look at him, and the finer details of his features started to come into view. When she took a closer look, her eyes widened.

"D-Danny?" She asked, dropping her fork.

Her brother smiled as he extended his arms. "You got it, Mi-Mi."

"Danny!" She shouted. She sprang out of her seat and tackled him in a tight hug. He felt so warm, so real. Her eyes stung as she started crying in his arms. He looked so different, as if he'd never...

"Wait a minute." She said, as she pulled away. "H-how are you...But, if you're here, than that means..." She gasped, then clutched at her chest as the memories of her fight with the Stalker came flooding back. "I'm dead."

Daniel Bonteri's face fell as he nodded solemnly. "Yeah." He confirmed. "Bit of a cheap shot, stickin' you in the back like that."

"But, what happened?" She asked. "Where are we?"

Daniel looked around. "Depends," He said. "Where do you think we are?"

Mina took a minute to look around. "If I had to guess," She said. "I'd say we're in our old home on Shili, when Mom had to keep us off of Uncle Anakin's radar."

Daniel cupped his chin in thought. "That makes sense." He said.

Mina turned to look at her twin brother. "Does this mean we're in the Afterlife?" She asked.

Daniel's face scrunched up. "You know, I actually don't think so."

Mina raised an eye mark. "What makes you say that?"

Daniel turned to face her again. "Remember those old Second Age movies we used to watch as kids?" He asked.

Mina perked up. "You mean the ones about the wizard kid?" She asked. "Yeah, why?"

Her brother rubbed his chin in thought. "Remember the scene where Harry is in the train station with Dumbledore?" She nodded. "I think this is something like that. Some kind of Limbo zone, or whatever."

Something crossed Mina's mind. "Something the Stalker said about you...well, it got me thinking." Daniel turned to look at her. "He told me that you could still be alive."

"I think I might be." Danny said, as if he was considering that possibility for the first time.

Mina gripped him by the shoulders. "You know," She said. "When the Stalker first told me that you might still be alive, I didn't believe him. Hell, I didn't have a reason to, given that I don't trust him. But, now that I think about it, I feel that it could be true."

Daniel smiled back at her. "I think it's time."

Mina seemed confused. "Time for what?"

"For you to go back." Daniel clarified. "You have people out there looking up to you, sis. You can't let them down now. And you have a Stalker's ass to kick."

As he said this, Mina could feel herself being pulled back. "What?" She replied. "B-But, what about you?" She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I don't want to let go yet. I don't think I'm ready to lose you again."

Daniel cupped her face. "Mina." He said calmly, looking her in the eyes. "It's okay. I'll always be with you." She sobbed as he hugged her tighter. "I love you, sis."

She sniffled. "I love you too, bro."

He chuckled as they pulled apart. "Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, okay?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will."

Daniel turned around to walk away, as the edges of reality began to warp around her. He suddenly remembered something, and he turned around to see her again, even as she drifted away. "Remember, Mina." He called out. "When you get back, come find me!"

As the world grew dark around her, she shouted, "I will. I promise."

The last thing she heard him say before the lights of the limbo zone completely disappeared was, "May the Force be with you, sis. Always."

* * *

An explosion rocked the Death Star as the _Executor_ crashed into it, throwing Stalker off balance. He gripped the edge of the throne to try and get his bearings.

"Son of a-" He cursed as the throne spun around, and he completely fell on his face. He quickly got to his feet and brushed himself off. He hoped to hell that no one had seen his little blunder. He was so focused on what was going on outside that he didn't notice that Mina's body had started moving.

White lightning crackled across the Togruta's hands, and her eyelids twitched. Then they flew open and the whole of the throne room was engulfed in white light. Stalker felt the surge of energy and spun around in a daze, disbelief on his features.

Standing before him, with a hole still in her chest, was Mina Bonteri, reborn. She was quite literally radiating light, and her eyes looked different. The colors of her sclera and irises had been reversed, so that she now had blue Sclera, white irises, and no pupils. She stood at full height, baring her fangs in a feral grin.

"Come on, loser." She taunted him, igniting her lightsabers. "It's just you and me."

Stalker's eyes narrowed, and his own lightsaber exploded to life in his hands. "Fine," He growled. "Let's finish this."

He surged forward at the same time she did, and their blades locked. He swung at her head, but she ducked out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. This time, it seemed to knock the wind out of him for a second, before he pushed forward in his assault again.

Their blades clashed again and again, faster and faster with every hit. Soon, they were hitting each other with such speed and ferocity that it became a maelstrom of red, blue, and green, roaring through the air between them. So much adrenaline was pumping through Mina that she barely flinched when a stray slash caught her across her abdomen.

Stalker refused to break eye contact with his adversary, and their exchange of blinding strikes continued for another minute before he lost his patience. "I've had enough of this!" He roared. He threw out his free hand to catch her dominant arm. She tried to slash at him with her shoto, but he blocked it with his own saber. He twisted his blade, forcing hers to twist as well, and then he flicked his out to slice off her left hand.

She winced as the severed limb dropped to the ground, and the lightsaber in it deactivated. She didn't have much of a chance to register any pain before the Stalker gripped her in the Force and slammed her into the ceiling. Then he slammed her against the ground violently, again and again. Then she caught herself, breaking his hold.

She had just enough time to pick herself up before a torrent of black Force lightning struck her body. She groaned in pain as her body began to convulse. She could feel the sheer power behind the Stalker's attack, but now she had some of that power too. She extended her arm to catch the lightning, repelling it from her body. The Stalker seemed confused for a moment, before his eyes narrowed again and he launched another storm at her.

This time, she was ready for it. She met his lightning with her own, and the two conflicting attacks boomed as they collided. The Stalker's lightning absorbed the light around it, while her own lightning was radiant with light. The two sides continued to push against each other, and both Force Wielders could feel themselves being pushed backwards from the sheer power they were unleashing.

Stalker's lightning pushed against hers, and Mina's good arm was beginning to wear out. "Face it," Stalker seethed. "Even in your current state, you can't beat me."

Mina took a deep breath. Her arm was trembling, but she kept pouring her strength into her attack. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she felt her strength renewed, and she pushed harder. Her lightning pushed through, and the two attacks exploded in a flash of light.

When it cleared, Mina noticed that the Stalker was worn out, and dazed. She refused to let this opportunity slip out of her grasp. She rushed forward, igniting her lightsaber, and hacked away at the Stalker's chest. Then, to top it all off, she drove her lightsaber through where his heart would be. His eyes widened, his crimson irises shrinking to small dots as he gasped.

"I told you..." She panted. "I was going...to win."

He looked at her, a shocked expression on his face. He didn't say a word, only panted and gasped for breath, as she used the Force to throw him over the side. He screamed as he fell, and then it abruptly cut off. Mina rushed to the edge and looked down, but she couldn't see him. Had he vanished? Was it an illusion, meaning that the real Stalker had escaped during the fight? Where had he gone?

Mina didn't have much time to think it over before she was alerted to the sounds of sirens wailing through the chambers. "Well, it's time to go." She clipped her lightsaber to her belt, and then summoned her shoto to her belt. With out a second to waste, she took off towards the hangar.

* * *

Dozens of Stormtroopers were rushing to their TIE Fighters when she arrived. She quickly surveyed the hangar for a ship she could use, and her eyes fell on the _Apophis_ , the Stalker's personal ship. "Guess he won't be needing it anymore." She quipped.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one to notice, as the Stormtroopers caught sight of her. "Hey!" one of them shouted. "Stop her!"

As they opened fire, she couldn't help but chuckle. Loyal to a fault, these clowns, she thought, as she ignited her lightsaber and deflected their attacks. She planned to book it to the _Apophis_ and get the heck out of here. She scrambled into the ship and hoped to heck that the ship wouldn't refuse to move if it didn't recognize her, or something.

Thankfully, it started up, and before she knew it, the ship was pulling out of the hangar.

* * *

 _"General Syndulla."_ Kaori called out, as she kept shooting down TIE Fighters. _"The_ Apophis _just pulled outta one o' th' 'angars! It's headin' straight for ya!"_

Hera looked over to see the _Apophis_ heading straight at them. She was about to give the orders to shoot at it when a message came through.

 _"Don't shoot!"_ Mina shouted over the coms. _"It's me, Mina!"_

"Mina?" Hera repeated. "What happened? Where's the Stalker?"

 _"Gone."_ Mina answered. _"Get everyone clear of the Death Star. It's going to blow!"_

As the rebel forces pulled away, the _Millennium Falcon_ and several Y-Wing bombers emerged from the Death Star.

 _"Mission accomplished, folks."_ Lando called. _"Let's get outta here."_

A minute later, the massive space station exploded.

From the ground, the three elite members of Inferno Squadron looked to the sky in shock and disbelief. Iden Versio removed her helmet in shock. "Impossible." She whispered. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Uhh...Commander?" Del asked. "What do we do now?"

Iden clenched her fists as she put her helmet back on and looked up at the sky. "We get off this planet, and we avenge our Empire."

* * *

As the _Ghost_ , _Millennium Falcon_ , and the _Apophis_ approached the base, ground crews were assembled. The Ghost was the first to land, and Hera immediately stepped forward to address the crowd. But a sharp voice that could only belong to Ahsoka Tano cut her off.

"Where is she?!" She yelled, shoving rebels aside as if they were nothing. "Where is my baby?!"

The doors to the Apophis opened, and Mina slowly made her way out, still holding her injured sides.

"Mina!" Ahsoka shrieked. She ran forward and nearly knocked both of them to the ground in a tight embrace. Mina did her best to hug her mother back. "Oh, my little baby." Ahsoka sobbed into her daughter's shoulder. From a distance, Anakin noticed that the two of them were nearly the same height. "I thought you were dead."

Mina sniffled. "Yeah," She began, as they pulled apart. "That's the thing. I did die. And I lost my arm on top of that." She waved the stump of her left arm to emphasize her point.

"Don't worry too much about it." Anakin chimed in. "You'll get used to having a metal arm after a while." Mina, and several others, laughed in response. Then Ahsoka turned towards her daughter again.

"So, you decided to hijack the Stalker's ship." She nodded to the _Apophis_ , which was being checked for suspicious items by the ground crew.

"Well, it's mine now," Mina replied. "But yeah, he doesn't need it anymore."

"What happened to him?" Ezra asked.

"Do you want the ten minute version, or the ten hour version?" Mina asked rhetorically, before answering her own question. "Well, he kidnapped me, taunted me, paraded me around like a carnival prize, kicked my ass, and stabbed me through the heart. Then I died." She paused for a moment. "Then, I felt like someone injected coffee straight into my bloodstream, and I somehow came back to life. He and I fought a little more, then I cut him up, and threw him down a reactor shaft."

"So, that monster's finally dead, right?" Anakin asked, his features hardened.

"Well," Mina replied, brushing the back of her head with her good arm. "I hope so. He just sort of...disappeared." She shrugged, indicating that she wasn't really sure herself. "He _did_ tell me that he was dead before we fought, which I assume was his way of saying that I couldn't kill him. I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, but whatever. At the time, I was too busy getting the heck off the Death Star before you guys blew it sky high."

"And you somehow literally managed to commandeer the Stalker's ship single-handedly." Ahsoka added.

Mina shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." She looked towards the crowds of rebels surrounding them. A small figure with ruby red hair came rushing from the crowd.

"Mina!" Myrcella shouted, tackling the young Togruta woman. Mina crouched down and returned the kid's embrace.

"Hey there, kiddo." She said, as she scooped the little rascal up. "Nice war paint."

Mercy giggled as she pressed a small hand to her older cousin's face. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked.

"What about my eyes, kid?" Mina asked, genuinely confused.

"You'll see later." Kuron answered. He stepped forward, holding Shisuta upright. When Mina saw her friends again, her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, what happened to you guys?!" She yelled, still carrying Mercy.

Shisuta briefly glanced down at what was left of her leg. "Grenade." Kuron said simply. "But trust me," He quipped, glancing up and down Mina's own form. "It's not like you got off any better. What happened to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mina deadpanned.

"Well," Ahsoka replied. "Given that I doubled over in pain during the fight, and the fact that you clearly have a big hole in your chest, I can tell you died up there. So, as grateful as I am to see my daughter is okay, I'm sure I'm not the only one who would like to know how you're still here."

Mina readjusted her grip on Mercy, before heaving a big sigh. "And I'd be happy to tell you all about it, but I think I'd do better after a good nap." That earned some laughter from those near her. "Besides," Mina continued. "I'm sure we can all exchange war stories at the party later."

* * *

And what a party it was. Sabine had brought fireworks, which thankfully hadn't frightened the primitive Ewoks. The rebels exchanged stories, and danced beneath the stars. Eventually, Luke Skywalker had grown tired of dancing and had gone off to enjoy the view of the stars on his own, relishing the quiet. So much had happened in the last few hours, so it felt nice to just sit back and relax. He wasn't alone for long, however.

"Thought I'd find you out here, love." Eris said, as she approached her fiancé with a glass of some sort of wine in each hand.

Luke turned to look at her, and smiled. "Hey." He said, as he accepted the drink. Eris took her spot next to him, and sighed.

"Well, we did it." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Heh," Luke chuckled. "I guess we did." He swished the wine around in its glass, before taking a sip himself and cringing at the taste.

Eris smiled. "Yeah, I figured you'd react like that." She chuckled. "Corellian Whiskey is an acquired taste."

"No, it's fine," Luke groaned, fighting down another sip. "Just caught me off guard."

His future wife smirked. "So," She said after a moment, looking up to the stars. "What happens now?"

Luke thought about that for a moment. "Well, there's still the remains of the Empire to deal with." He said. "Sure, without the Emperor, or the Stalker, or any kind of unified leadership, the remaining Imperials are going to scatter. Even so, we'll need to deal with them, eventually." Eris nodded in understanding. "Regardless, that can wait. We still have our wedding to plan."

"Hehe," Eris chuckled. "That's true." Then she raised her glass. "To that, I will drink."

"To that, I'll drink." Luke repeated, raising his own glass to toast with hers.

Their revelry was interrupted by a loud, and very inebriated sounding Togruta. "Heeeeyyy, Lukie~" Mina drawled as she staggered towards them. "Peeekabooo."

"Oh, hey Mina." Luke replied, as Mina slung her arm around their shoulders.

"I *hic* though I'd f-f-find you two *hic* lovebirds out here, heehee." Mina slurred. Her white and blue eyes were unfocused and droopy. Eris pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Mina," She groaned. "How did you manage to get so badly hammered so freaking fast? Freaking lightweight."

"Hey." Mina snapped, poking Eris in the nose to emphasize her point. "Give me...Give me a b-break *hic*. I died, so shhhhuch your mouth hole." She smirked absentmindedly.

"Sweet stars above," Eris muttered.

"Hey wait a minute," Luke piped up. "If you're dead, how can you still get drunk?"

Mina stared off into the distance, squinting as she cupped her chin in thought. "I, uh, don't know." She started giggling uncontrollably. Then she wrapped her arm around Luke and rubbed her face against his affectionately. "Hey, hey, can I...can I t-tell you something personal, Lukie?"

"Uh, sure?" Luke replied, albeit warily.

"I love you, cousin *hic*. You know that?" Mina replied.

"I, uh...love you too, Mina." Luke replied with a smile, reaching up to give her a hug. Then he noticed that Ahsoka was watching them.

"Alright," She said, as she approached the the trio. "I think Mina's had enough fun for one night. Come on, Mina." She reached out and took hold of her heavily inebriated daughter, who started giggling nonsensically.

"Moooom," She drawled. "Lemme go. I have rights too."

"Sorry, sweetie." Ahsoka replied. "But you've clearly had too much."

Mina sighed. "Ooookay, mom." Then she turned her head lazily to wave to Luke and Eris. "Byeee."

The two waved back, chuckling at the sight. Then they resumed stargazing.

* * *

As soon as Ahsoka was sure that no one was within earshot, she turned to her daughter. "You're not actually drunk, are you?" She asked.

At once, the inebriated look in Mina's eyes cleared up, but the goofy smile on her face remained. "What gave it away, Mom?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Your acting skills are abysmal." She explained with a smile. "As usual."

"Hey!" Mina retorted, feigning offense. "I was trying to see if I could even get drunk in the first place anymore." She and her mother shared a laugh, before something crossed her mind. "Hey mom? Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, dear?" Ahsoka asked.

Mina sighed. "It's about Danny." She said. Ahsoka froze.

"What about him." She asked, sternly.

Mina took a deep breath. "When I was on board the Death Star, Stalker...Nazo, told me that Danny was still alive, and that he knew where my brother was."

Ahsoka's eye marks furrowed. "He was probably lying to you."

"That's what I thought too," Mina agreed. "But then, after I...died, I ended up in a sort of...I don't know, a purgatory? Something like that. But I ended up in a sort of limbo that looked like our old childhood home on Shili. Next thing I know, my own brother is serving me my favorite breakfast. He told me that he felt that he was still out there somewhere."

Ahsoka looked to the ground in thought. "So, what does that mean for us?" She asked.

Mina sighed. "I want to find him." She resolved. "Find him, and bring him home."

Ahsoka nodded. "So, that means we'll need to tell everyone."

Mina seemed taken aback by her mother's words. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that." Ahsoka replied, her features serious. "They're our friends. Our family. They deserve to know the truth."

"I know," Mina sighed. "It's just...I don't know if I'm ready to start talking about him yet." At the look Ahsoka gave her, she continued. "Look, Mom, I agree with you one hundred percent that the others ought to know about Danny, but I just...don't feel like now's the right time, Mom. Besides, what would I even say? 'Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I have a twin brother who died, but know I think he might be alive somewhere'."

"What?" asked a small voice that made the two women jump. They turned around to see Mercy standing ten feet away, a confused look on her face. "You have a brother?" The ruby-haired youngster asked.

Mina felt a sense of dread well up in her stomach. She pulled away from her mother and walked over to Mercy. "Kid," She asked softly, kneeling down to look the kid in the eyes. "How much of what we said did you hear?"

"All of it." Mercy replied sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

Mina sighed, and placed a hand on Mercy's shoulder. "Mercy," She began. Mercy looked back up at Mina. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Mercy replied.

Mina didn't respond. She looked back at her mother, who nodded once. Then, Mina turned her attention back to the Skywalker child. "To tell you the truth, kiddo," She sighed. "I don't know." She took a deep breath. "Are you angry at me?"

Mercy's eyes widened. "No!" She insisted, knocking Mina over in a hug. The resurrected Jedi landed on her butt, as the little girl wrapped her arms around her. "I could never be mad at you." She sniffled. "I love you, Mina."

Mina smiled as she hugged Mercy back. "I love you too, cutie."

Mercy smiled back. "You miss your brother, but you don't feel ready to talk about him again. I don't blame you." She squeezed her arms around Mina tighter, before looking up at her cousin. "But you gotta stop blamin' yourself."

Mina sighed, and she stood up, still holding Mercy. "I think I understand, kid." She said. "Thanks." Mercy giggled as she buried her face in Mina's shoulder. Mina took a deep breath as she looked down at the little beam of sunshine in her arms. "But I want you to promise me something, kiddo."

"Anything." Mercy affirmed.

Mina's face grew deathly serious, and her white irises shrunk slightly against her sky blue sclera. "You must _never_ mention this conversation, or my brother, to anyone other than Kuron and Shisuta." She ordered. "They're the only other people besides my parents who know about Danny. Promise to me that you won't say a word about him without my approval. I stand by what I said; I'm not ready to talk about him just yet. Can you manage that?"

Mercy was initially unsettled by Mina's tone, but she understood Mina's need for privacy. "Of course, Mina." She hugged Mina tighter again. "But I will always be there to talk with you about him."

Mina's expression softened and she chuckled. Ahsoka walked over to them. "You're so pure, you know that, sweetie?" She joked. Mercy giggled. Then she yawned. Ahsoka smirked. "Sounds like someone's bedtime."

Mercy pouted. "But I'm not...yawwn...tired." She protested sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Mina grinned. "Yeah, right, squirt." Then she yawned as well. "Oh, darn it. Now look what you've done, you little goblin. Now I'm yawning." Mercy giggled innocently. "You know what," Mina continued. "I'm feeling kind of beat myself. Coming back from the dead is exhausting business. Plus, I've had the worst headache since I beat Nazo." She yawned again. "So, I'm going to put this little gremlin to bed, then hit the sack myself. Good night, mom."

"Good night, Auntie Soka." Mercy chirped.

Ahsoka smiled. "Good night, you two."

Mina turned around and headed off to send Mercy to bed.

Ahsoka was about to turn around to rejoin the party when she crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry Snips." Anakin said, as he helped her to her feet.

"It's okay, Skyguy." Ahsoka replied. "I was just on my way to get back to the party."

Anakin chuckled. "That's funny." He said. "I was just looking for you."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked. "Why?"

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you, Ahsoka."

"Thank me?" Ahsoka repeated, confused. "What for?"

Anakin smiled. "For making all of this possible." At her confused look, he sighed. "If you'd given up on me, all those years ago, I wouldn't be here today. Who knows what the galaxy would be like if that had happened."

"I don't know, Anakin." Ahsoka replied with a grin. "You were pretty strong, even in that clunky suit."

"Are you kidding," Anakin laughed. "Did you not see me get my ass handed to me on that station? I got my ass handed to me, by Maul of all people. He would have killed me if it weren't for you."

Ahsoka laughed as she pulled her brother into a tight hug. "I'd do anything to save you, you jerk." She joked. "I love you, Skyguy."

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Snips." He said.

They pulled apart, and looked at each other, smiling. "So," Anakin asked. "What happens now?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka replied with a shrug, as she looked up to the stars. "But we still have work to do. I can't say that things are going to be smooth sailing from here on out, but whatever happens, we'll be ready."

Anakin smiled as he wrapped his arm around his little sister. "And we'll do it together, Snips. Just like old times."

Ahsoka smiled back. "Yeah," She agreed. "Together."

 **A/N: And with that, Fates Rewritten has come to a close. Thank you all so much for following along with this. I appreciate all the support you guys can give me.**

 **Now, there are a few things I want to go over. First, to StarwarsHobbitfics, I haven't been able to contact you lately, so I need to ask, is it alright if I use your head canon name for Mina's brother? If not, I'll change it. Second, you all may be wondering what I meant by "Second Age". I will go into more detail about that in the future. Third, I left Stalker's fate ambiguous because I may write more about him in the future, since he was honestly my favorite character to write so far. That seems to be a common thing where the villains are more fun to flesh out and write.**

 **Anyway, I'm probably going to go back on vacation for a while. But thankfully, I already have a few ideas that I could work on alongside Mercytale and What We Could Have Been. But I will not divulge too much about them just yet.**

 **I hope to properly set up a schedule to make it easier to expect when the next big project will be out. Once again, thank you all so much for your continued support. Keep an eye out for my next big story, which will be either Mercytale, something featuring the aftermath of this story, or perhaps some anthology stories taking place before Altered Destinies.**

 **Until then, please remember to Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow, and I'll see you all next time. Peace out, and may the Force be with you. Always.**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

General Cornelius Avett was not a cowardly man. He'd admired the Stalker's dedication to results, and his desire to achieve them without sacrificing morality, unless he was particularly angry that day. Nonetheless, Avett had to stay focused. He had a mission to carry out, after all.

His com link buzzed, and he sighed. When he activated it, the contemptible face of his colleague, Admiral Versio's face came into view.

"What seems to be the problem, Admiral?" Avett asked.

 _"We were unable to find the Stalker's body, General."_ Versio replied, though Avett detected an undertone of relief in the older man's voice.

"I see," Avett replied calmly. "Well, what would you suggest we do now?"

"I have been given orders to carry out Operation: Cinder." Admiral Versio replied.

The General's brows furrowed. "You were also given orders to abandon that mission, if I recall correctly."

 _"The Stalker is no more, General."_ Admiral Versio answered, somewhat angrily. "And I have my orders to preserve the Empire."

"You forget, Admiral," Avett snapped back. "I outrank you."

 _"Not anymore, I'm afraid."_ Versio said with finality. _"And you cannot stop me."_ Without another word, Versio cut the connection, leaving Avett to his own devices. A smug grin lit his features.

"Oh, I may not be able to do anything, old friend." He said, mostly to himself. He turned to the large suspension chamber behind him, smiling at the figure floating inside. "But perhaps my little friend here can." He put his hand to the container. "You've given me a lot of trouble in the past, my boy." He said, addressing his guest. "But perhaps you can be of some use now."

The figure in the tank seemed to be unaware of what the Imperial officer was saying. With a dark smile, General Avett left the room. Had he stayed, he would have noticed as the young man's hand reached out to touch the glass, as his eyes suddenly snapped open.


End file.
